Brainless Yugioh Show
by Reine Keri
Summary: Okay. . . this is just a stupid story/show that I wrote. . . please read, though *puppy dog eyes* Not one of my best pieces of work, but if you like brainless, plot-less show-type stories, then this is for you!! ^__^
1. The brainless Tale Begins

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Okay, I started this chapter out for chapter 2 on "Emerald Lake" but then, as I started to work on it, I thought that it wasn't serious enough for "Emerald Lake" so, I made another story ^__^  
  
Now, I'm just gonna make the Yamis & hikaris be in separate bodies, cuz otherwise it's too confusing. ^__^  
  
Hope u enjoy it ^__^  
  
(And NO my name isn't really Crystal, but we're gonna pretend it is, kay? GREAT! And yes, Tea is hosting the show and that is the most awful thing in the world. .. But it will work out. . .you'll see. . MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *Clears throat*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*All Yamis are sitting by their hikaris*  
  
Announcer: And here's our host. . . TEA???  
  
Tea: Yes, hello, all of my adoring fans! It is I, Tea! I am finally getting the respect that I-  
  
*gets pelted with tomatoes*  
  
Tea: I will not comment on that. BUT today, we're going to have an interview with the Yamis of the show, and of course, Crystal's Yami, Emerald, cuz, well, Crystal wrote the fic, so she and/or her Yami have to be in it  
  
*All people come onstage*  
  
Tea: So, Yamis, introduce yourselves  
  
Yami Bakura: *edges closer to Crystal & Emerald to try to steal their millenium coin*  
  
Crystal: I think that that guy has the hots for you, Emerald!  
  
Emerald: *anime fall over* OF COURSE HE DOESN'T! He just wants the millenium coin!  
  
Tea: *clears throat* INTRODUCE YOURSELVES, PLEASE!  
  
Yugi: Wow, she really CAN yell!  
  
Yami Yugi: Well, I'm Yami Yugi, of course  
  
Emerald: And you all already know me, Emerald ^__^  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm Yami Bakura. AND THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! *clears throat* I mean. . . . the. . . WALRUS. . . . will be mine . . ?  
  
Tea: Bakura's Yami is kinda dim-witted, to put it politely.  
  
Joey: Not to worry. I got the tranquilizer gun. At first, I only got this for on Tristan when he hits on Serenity, but now it serves a double purpose!  
  
*Anime sigh from all*  
  
Tea: He was the only form of security we could afford  
  
Yami Bakura: FOOLISH MORTAL *clears throat* "I mean. . . .umm. . .  
  
Tea: So, none of you Yamis have any real names? Besides Emerald, I mean.  
  
Yami Yugi: No, not really  
  
Crystal: Okay, will you PLEASE stop getting that close to me? You are invading my BUBBLE!  
  
Yami Bakura: *slowly backs away*  
  
Tea: So, what's it like being a Yami?  
  
Emerald: Eh. . You know. Kinda annoying sometimes-  
  
Crystal: I resent that.  
  
Emerald: But all in all, it's pretty cool. I mean, I'm thousands of years old, and look: Not a single wrinkle!  
  
*Anime sigh from all boys*  
  
Tea: So, what's with the highlights?  
  
Crystal: We happen to like the color green, thank you very much. And if ANY OF YOU make another comment on our COMPLETELY stylish hair, you will be sent to Hades, and have to listen to Yami Bakura tell you about his plots to take over the world.  
  
*cricket, cricket*  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't have any plots to take over the world. . . . What makes you think that?. . . . .  
  
Tea: So, Emerald, how long have you been Crystal's Yami?  
  
Emerald: About two years  
  
Yami Yugi: Wow! I've only been with Yugi for about a year  
  
Joey: *laughs*  
  
Yami Yugi: NOT IN THAT WAY YOU IMBECILE!  
  
Joey: *laughs harder*  
  
Tea: Do you guys get along with your hikaris? I couldn't imagine being stuck in the same body with someone for so long  
  
*All Hikaris glare at Tea*  
  
Tea: Sorry. . .sorry  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, if mine weren't such a baby, then we'd get along juuuuust fine  
  
Yami Yugi: Well, I'm perfectly happy with Yugi  
  
Emerald: I like Crystal, but she let her dad move us here, away from all of the awful kids that she hung with  
  
Tea: Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?  
  
Emerald: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Those people were AWESOME!  
  
Crystal: They were HER friends, NOT mine! AND WOULD YOU PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME YAMI B?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yami B? *backs away AGAIN from Emerald & Crystal*  
  
Crystal: Well, yeah. I mean, you guys don't have any actual names, so, you're Yami B, and Yami Yugi is Yami Y  
  
Yugi: I really should have given Yami a name  
  
Yami Y: I'M A YAMI, NOT A DOG!  
  
*Anime sigh from all*  
  
Joey: GREAT! Yamis fightin' Hikaris! AWESOME! *Grabs a bag of potato chips and rips them open*  
  
*Anime fall over*  
  
Emerald: This is getting boring  
  
Tea: Yeah. Bye everyone!!  
  
*People throw tomatoes at Tea*  
  
Crystal & Emerald: Bye ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that was kinda/sorta/a little/maybe crappy, but oh well ^__^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I need some ideas as to where this is all going! Well, no one ever said that there had to be a plot. . . . 


	2. Couples Interview

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
Okay, I got 2 reviews ^__^ Which is better than none ^__^ So thankies to the 2 nice people out there who felt that reviewing for this pointless/brainless story was in some way a good thing to do. (I was VERY relieved to see that this story wasn't a TOTAL flop ^_^)  
  
Kay, here's Chappie 2: ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Announcer: AAAAAAAAND WEEEEEEELCOOOOOOOOME TOOOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!!! YAAAAY!  
  
Announcer: And here's your host. . . TEA? AGAIN? GODDAMNIT, WHEN ARE THEY GETTING RID OF HER???  
  
Tea: Heeeello, everyone!! *smiles stupidly*  
  
Audience: Throws rotten cabbage at Tea  
  
Tea: Don't worry! With our wonderful friendship, not even rotten vegetables will keep us apart!  
  
Audience: *sigh*  
  
Tea: Now, today, we're going to be interviewing the couples of the show!!  
  
Audience member: GET A NEW ANNOUNCER!  
  
Audience: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Clapping*  
  
Tea: SHUT UP!  
  
Audience: Eeep.  
  
Tea: THANK YOU! Now, here are our couples:  
  
(Yeppers, I got new couples, not Joey/Mai, Isis/Seto, ALL NEW ^_^)  
  
Announcer: Seto Kiaba and Mai Valentine!  
  
Audience: *claps, confused*  
  
Announcer: Yugi Mouto and Rebecca Hawkins!  
  
Audience: *claps, still confused*  
  
Announcer: Crystal and Yami Yugi!  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
Announcer: Emerald and Yami Marik!  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
Announcer: And finally *eyes open wide* Ummm. . . .Tea Gardener and. . . . Yami Bakura??  
  
Audience: ????????  
  
Joey: SO I DIDN'T GET A DATE, SO WHAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
Emerald: Don't flatter yourself, Joey. They're wondering, like I am, why the hell Tea is going out with Yami Bakura.  
  
Joey: Fiiiine, no one worry about Joey.  
  
Everyone: Ok  
  
Joey: *anime fall over*  
  
Tea: *gleams* Ohhhh! Isn't it just the beeeeeeeeest? Yami Marik is sooooooooo cooooool!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Please. . . Help. . . Me. . . . . Can't. . . . .Go. . . On  
  
Tea: Ohhh, you SILLY! *huggles*  
  
Crystal: I'm. . . gonna be sick. . . .  
  
All: DITTO! *All puke*  
  
Tea: WHAT? Is it THAT unrealistic??  
  
All: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
Tea: Eeep.  
  
Crystal: ALL RIGHT! Enough is enough! I was gonna save this for a special occasion, but I guess we can do it now. Tea, go backstage.  
  
Tea: Why?  
  
Crystal: GOOOOOO!  
  
Tea: Eeep. *goes backstage*  
  
Crystal: All right, now, we're all sick of Tea hosting the show, right?  
  
All: YES! Crystal: Eeep. Okay, now, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna mess with her mind. . .you know, make her think she's gone crazy. THEN, we're gonna turn her into our pet goldfish ^__^ THEN, we're gonna grow her big and FAT, and have ourselves a little fishy barbeque!  
  
All: YAAAAAY!!!  
  
Crystal: ^__^ I thought that you'd be happy. Now, let's get Tea out here. We'll start messing with her mind next chapter, but first, we might as well finish our show, since all of you good people in the audience have all of those rotten vegetables. We wouldn't want them to go to waste ^__^  
  
Tea: *comes back on stage* OKAAAY!!! Now, for our first couple: Seto Kiaba and Mai Valentine!  
  
Audience: *Claps*  
  
(Spotlight aims at Mai and Seto.)  
  
Mai: Ahh! Get that thing out of my eyes! Ah. Thank you.  
  
Tea: SO, how are things going with you two?  
  
Seto: Eh, pretty good.  
  
Mai: Yeah, all right, I guess.  
  
Tea: Oh? And what seems to be wrong with the relationship?  
  
At the same time:  
  
Mai: He's always talking about computers, He never has any time to spend with me, and his little brother is always bothering us. . .  
  
Seto: She's always spending MY money on clothes, she always wears too much perfume, and she wears too much make-up. . . .  
  
Audience: O_O  
  
Tea: Sounds like there's a little trouble in paradise! So, do you guys love each other?  
  
Mai & Seto: OH YES! ^__^ *Huggles*  
  
Audience: Awwwwww.  
  
Tea: And now, our next couple: Yugi and Rebecca!  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
(Spotlight aims at them)  
  
Rebecca: The spotlight is in Teddy's eyes!  
  
Yugi: ^__^;  
  
Tea: So, how's your relationship going?  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Rebecca: Pretty good.  
  
Tea: So, what are the problems here?  
  
At the same time:  
  
Yugi: She's always carrying around that stupid bear, she never listens to me, all that she wants to do is play with bears and dolls. . . .  
  
Rebecca: He's always dueling, he never wants to play, and he's always with his grandpa. . . .  
  
Tea: Well, sounds like you guys are having some trouble, too? ^__^;;  
  
Rebecca & Yugi: OH, NOOOOO! We looooooooooooove each other! ^__^ *huggles*  
  
Audience: Awwwwww!  
  
Tea: ^__^;; so, is there anyone here with a relationship that is going well, and may work?  
  
(Crystal/Yami Yugi & Emerald/Yami Marik raise their hands)  
  
Tea: All right, first let's interview Crystal and Yami.  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
(Spotlight aims at Yami Yugi & Crystal)  
  
Crystal: Thank you ^__^  
  
Tea: So, are there any problems in your relationship?  
  
Crystal & Yami Yugi: Oh, no! ^__^ we love each other!  
  
Audience: Awwwww!  
  
Tea: And what about you, Emerald and Yami Marik?  
  
Emerald: Oh, our relationship is WONDERFUL!  
  
Y/Marik: Yeah, we have SO much in common!  
  
Both: And we looooove each other! ^__^  
  
Audience: Awwwww!  
  
Tea: Wonderful!  
  
Crystal: AND before we let Tea get to herself and Yami Bakura, we have to end the show, so see you next chapter! ^__^  
  
Tea: WHAT?! WAIT!  
  
Audience: This show brought to you by: Hair-Grow Tonic Extra! (Not for use on brown, blonde, black, red, white, dyed, permed, curled, straight, or wavy hair)  
  
Crystal: CU next time ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter ^__^  
  
(And yes, I DO looove the word "Eeep") ^__^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^__^  
  
'Member, if you wanna be in NE of my fics, just review/email and tell me ^__^  
  
Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!! 


	3. Creater Interview with a lil' Abra Kadab...

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!  
  
Hello, everyone!! Thanx for the reviews ^__^  
  
Kay, here's Chapter 3:::::::::::::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Announcer: Aaaanddddd wellllcooooome toooooooo:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW! *clap*  
  
Announcer: That's right! And here's your host. . Tea Gardener? GOD DAMMIT, YOU STUPID FU**ING PEOPLE, GET RID OF THAT GODAMN BITCH ALREADY! *jumps out of a window*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Crystal: I guess that he didn't hear the announcement?  
  
Tea: And today, we're gonna. . . .OH MY GOD! LOOK! THE AUDIENCE MEMBERS ARE ALL. . . . . TOMATOES!  
  
All: ??????  
  
Emerald: What are you talking about?  
  
Tea: *looks back at audience, sees that nothing is different* Ummm. . . . Never mind.  
  
Emerald: So, what kind of show are you doing today. . .Goldie?  
  
All but Tea: *laugh*  
  
Tea: What? *shakes head* Anyway, today, we're gonna be interviewing the creaters of this show: Crystal & Emerald.  
  
Audience: *clap*  
  
Crystal: Thank you, thank you. ^__^  
  
Tea: So, what. . . . .monkey blubber do you have?? Who wrote these note cards?  
  
Emerald: Umm. . Like, you did.  
  
Tea: *looks on card and sees her name on it* Right. . Ummm. . .onto the next question.  
  
NEW Announcer: BUT FIRST, WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE MEMBER WHO WOULD LIKE TO COMMENT ON SOMETHING. BOB?  
  
Bob (the audience member): Yeah, when are we gonna be having our "barbeque"? I don't have all day!  
  
Emerald: Don't worry *pops gum* we'll be slicin' and dicin' soon. *smiles*  
  
All: YAAAAAAY!! *Claps*  
  
Tea: What are you guys talking about? No one told me about any barbeque!  
  
Mai: Umm. . .we were talking about that new "Movies for Dummies" movie.  
  
Yugi: Are you feeling ok, Tea? You've been acting kinda funny during the show.  
  
Yami: *whispers* Yugi, you're good at this!  
  
Yugi: *whispers* thanx ^__^  
  
Tea: I don't know. . . I am feeling kinda funny.  
  
Crystal: *claps*  
  
(A curtain pulls in front of the audience)  
  
Tea: OH MY GOD! I'M SEEING DOTS NOW!  
  
Emerald: Heee heee. I mean, oh really? That's too bad. You should lay down!  
  
Tea: Yeah, I guess so. I've been feeling kinda funny today.  
  
All: *laugh evilly*  
  
Tea: *shakes head* For a minute there, I thought that you guys just laughed evilly at me.  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Tea: *lies down on couch*  
  
Crystal: *to Emerald* Would you like to do the honors?  
  
Emerald: *smiles evilly* Why thank you! Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Tea: Umm. . Why are you circling me? Why are you looking at me that way?  
  
Emerald: Well. . .Let's just say you're not gonna feel like yourself for a while. Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Tea: *gulp*  
  
Crystal: *Raises the wand that just appeared in her hands*  
  
Tea: *gulp* PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Crystal: *smiles* Well, I wouldn't do that. . .  
  
Tea: Phew!  
  
Crystal: . . . But Emerald would! *smiles*  
  
Emerald: *takes wand from Crystal, raises it over Tea* ABRA KADABRA!  
  
Joey: Abra Kadabra?  
  
Emerald: Yes, what were you expecting?  
  
Yugi: Hey, look at Tea!  
  
All: Look at Tea and gasp  
  
Crystal: Something must have gone wrong! She's a. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so it continues! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can ^__^  
  
Again, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!  
  
Byyyyye!!  
  
NEW Announcer: This chapter was brought to by: Non-edible Food Inc. 


	4. A NEW announcer, some company And whate...

I DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOT OWN YUIGOH ^__^  
  
NEW Announcer: HEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW! *Clap*  
  
NEW Announcer: THAAAAT'S RIGHT!  
  
(Cast is crowded around a table in the middle of the stage)  
  
NEW Announcer: Oh yeah. . PREVIOSLY ON THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW:  
  
(A screen pops in front of the audience)  
  
(Tea is seen on the screen on a table. Crowded around her is the cast)  
  
Tea: Please don't hurt me!  
  
Crystal: Oh, I wouldn't do that. . . .  
  
Tea: Phew.  
  
Crystal: . . . .But Emerald would!  
  
Tea: Eeep.  
  
Emerald: *raises magic wand above Tea* ABRA KADABRA!  
  
Joey: Abra Kadabra?  
  
Emerald: Yes, what were you expecting?  
  
Yugi: Hey, look at Tea!  
  
All: Look at Tea and gasp  
  
Crystal: Something must have gone wrong! She's a. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: AND JUST WHAT DID HAPPEN TO TEA?  
  
Mai: She's a-a-a-a-a  
  
Joey: *eyes open wide*  
  
Tristan: Whoa.  
  
Emerald: OH SHUT UP AND SOMEONE SAY WHAT SHE IS!  
  
All: Eeep.  
  
Crystal: She's a. . . . .Mini Chicken-Fish!  
  
(Cast backs away to reveal a creature with a body like a goldfish, but legs and feathers like a chicken. That also happens to be abut 3 inches tall)  
  
Joey: *with fork and knife* That's gonna be a little hard to split up to eat, but I guess I can manage with a small helping.  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Chicken-fish: *In high pitched voice* HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? I'M A GODAMN CHICKEN. . . FISH. . THING!  
  
Mai: WOW IT CAN TALK!  
  
Crystal: WHOA! TEA JUST SWORE! DID YOU HEAR THAT?  
  
All: O_O  
  
Chicken-Fish: *still in high-pitched voice (which it will be talking in forever)* WHAT?!  
  
NEW Announcer: I CAN TELL YOU WHY SHE IS SO DIFFERENT. THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE ALL CHICKEN-FISH ARE EXTREMELY IRRATIBLE, AND USING ITS HIGH- PITCHED VOICE, CAN EVEN BREAK GLASS!  
  
Emerald: *pokes at it* Wow, it's so UGLY!  
  
Chicken-Fish: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!  
  
Crystal: Well, now we have a new pet ^__^;  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
Joey: *disappointed* So, we're not eating it?  
  
Crystal: Well, think about it: who would want to eat Tea anyway?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Emerald: So, can it do any tricks?  
  
(A knock is heard)  
  
Crystal: YAAAAY! COMPANY!! ^__^  
  
All: ^__^;;  
  
Little Teddybears-the new security, we can finally afford it ^__^- bring in the guests.  
  
Guest 1: Umm. . . *sees Bakura* OOOOOOH! LOOK LOOOOOOOK! IT'S BAKURA!!  
  
Guest 2: *Sees Yami Bakura* IT'S YAMI BAKURA!! ^____^  
  
(Both run over to the peoples they said they like)  
  
Crystal: Ummm. . Hi?  
  
Guest 1: Hmm? Oh, Hi ^__^ I'm Katy, and this is my Yami, Kathy  
  
Kathy: What? YAMI BAKURA IS MIIIIIINE!  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Nice to meetcha. This is my Yami Emerald  
  
Emerald: Hello ^__^  
  
Bakuras: HELP. . . US. . . PLEASE!  
  
Emerald: Wow.  
  
Crystal: Well, at least THIS is better than when Tea was "going out" with Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami B: Don't remind me. *doesn't look as upset as he did*  
  
Kathy: *looks up, eyes flaming* TEA. WAS. WHAT???  
  
Mai: ^__^;;; Oh, great,  
  
Emerald: ^__^ Wanna speak to Tea? *laughs*  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Kathy: Umm, YEAH! But, why are you guys laughing?  
  
Crystal: *still laughing* Kathy, say hi to. . .TEA! *bursts out in laughter*  
  
Kathy: *looks at the thing on the table* That's. . . .Tea?  
  
Katy: What? *looks at the Chicken-Fish*  
  
(Both start laughing)  
  
Chicken-Fish: HEY! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP IT YOU GODAMN BITCHES!  
  
(Both stop laughing)  
  
Kathy: No way. . Did Tea. . .  
  
Katy: . . .Just swear???  
  
(Both start laughing harder)  
  
NEW Announcer: WHILE THEY ARE ROLLING IN LAUGHTER, WHY DON'T I TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT KATY AND KATHY? *Talks in normal voice* Like most normal people, they both hate Tea/Anzu. The millenium item that they have is the millenium mirror/compact thingy.  
  
Kathy: *interrupts announcer* Why does it say "NEW" announcer?  
  
Emerald: *calmly* Because our last announcer threw himself out the window because Tea was the host.  
  
(Both fall on the floor laughing)  
  
Joey: So, when DO we eat??  
  
Crystal: SECURITY!  
  
(The teddy bears come in)  
  
Crystal: Please remove Joey.  
  
Joey: NO WAIT! Hey, what am I saying? YEEEES! I CAN FINALLY GET OUTTA HERE! WAHOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Crystal: On second thought, leave him here.  
  
All non-Joey fans: Awwwww.  
  
Joey: SHUT UP!  
  
Seto: *who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere* Why don't you take your own advice, you little mutt.  
  
Joey: *whimpers*  
  
Crystal: Well, I think that this chapter is getting pretty long.  
  
Emerald: Yeah, I guess so. *sigh*  
  
Crystal: PLUS, I have homework to do, SO we'll have to end the chapter now *cries*  
  
Emerald: Well, we could just continue, I mean, you just failed that Social Studies test, and the rest of your grades are pretty much shot, so it really wouldn't matter-  
  
Crystal: *kicks Emerald* *smiles apologetically* That is SO not true! I get very GOOD grades! Plus, I only THINK that I failed that test!  
  
NEW Announcer: THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY: NON-STICKY GLUE, INC.  
  
Crystal: *still yelling* I'VE BEEN ON HONOR ROLL ALL YEAR SO FAR! DON'T BELIEVE HER!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Hope ya liked it! ^__^  
  
And, again, if you wanna be in any of my fics, just ask ^__^  
  
ALSO, Again, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. (But you nice people have given me SOOOO many reviews lately, so thankies for them ^__^)  
  
Byyyyyye!!! 


	5. More Company, YAAAY!

I DO NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT OWN YUGIOH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: Aaaand weeelcooooooome tooooooo:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUIGOH SHOW! *Claps*  
  
NEW Announcer: THAAAAAAAT'S RIGHT!  
  
Emerald: SHUT THE HELL UP, ANNOUNCER! The chicken-fish has something to say *snickers*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: THERE IS NO GODDAMN WAY I'M SAYING THAT!  
  
Mai: Well, if you don't, they're gonna let Joey eat you.  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: Godammit. FINE!  
  
Tristan: *blows on a harmonica*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: I am a chicken fish, I am, and that's why I'm gonna. . .SHOUT, RAISE MY HANDS UP AND SHOUT!  
  
All: *laugh until they can't breathe*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: I KNOW THAT SOUNDED STUPID, BUT THEY PUT ME UP TO IT! SO SHUT YOUR GODAMM MOUTHS!  
  
Crystal: Hee hee. ^__^  
  
Joey: So I STILL can't eat her? *disappointed*  
  
Emerald: No, but we DO have a concelation prize for you!  
  
Joey: *happily* What is it? A giant hamburger. . 50 bags of potato chips??  
  
Mai: You are SO hopeless.  
  
Emerald: No, we have something better than food! Joey, Meet Tweak McFreak, who will be referred to from now on as TMF.  
  
TMF: *Comes onstage, and sees Joey* AHHHHH! IT'S JOEY! *Screams, and runs down to him*  
  
Joey: *screams* THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A CONSELATION PRIZE??  
  
Crystal: Well, TMF is happy ^__^  
  
TMF: *smiles and huggles Joey*  
  
Emerald: AND now, you're not single anymore ^__^  
  
Crystal: Let's see. . . Katy and Kathy are going out with Bakura and Yami B, and TMF is going out with Joey, I'M going out with Yami (Yugi), and Emerald is going out with Yami Marik . . Now we just have to get someone for Tristan, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and our Chicken-Fish, which may be kinda hard.  
  
Mokuba & Yugi: I HATE GIRLS!  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Crystal: Oh, Yugi, you're so kawaii! ^-^  
  
Yugi: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Seto: If you DARE set me up with anybody, you will regret the day you ever met me.  
  
Crystal: Well, technically, I never HAVE really met you, but not the point. NEW Announcer?  
  
NEW Announcer: IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH SOMEONE ON THE YUGIOH CAST (Mentioned or not in the caption above) JUST SUBMIT A REVIEW AND LET US KNOW ^__^ (Also, you can't go out with someone who was already set up with someone else, sorry)  
  
Crystal: Thaaat's right ^__^ *huggles Yami*  
  
Emerald: So, is this chapter actually GOING anywhere? It's already getting boring, and we're only on Pg. 2 *sad*  
  
Crystal: Weeeeelllllll. . .  
  
Teddy Bear 1: Miss Crystal, there's someone here to see you.  
  
Crystal: COMPANY!!!! ^_________^  
  
Emerald: *explains* She's kinda. . Ya know. . .not right in the head. . .  
  
Teddy Bear 2: *Leads in guest* Here's Mr. Hinglebobberdooshmitringletingletinkydoober.  
  
Crystal: *smiles* Nice to meet you Mr. Hinglebobberdooshmitringletingletinkydoober! ^__^  
  
Mr. Hinglebobber. . : yes, umm. . I was wondering. . *says in announcer voice* Would you like to buy a skin product that can make your skin SO smooth, people will think it's velvet?  
  
Mai & Crystal: ^___^ YEEEES!  
  
Joey: And I thought that I was hopeless.  
  
Yami Y: You guys DON'T need that stuff. . You know that, right?  
  
Crystal: *huggles Yami* Ohhh. . You're SO sweeeeeeeeeet! ^__^  
  
Yami Y: Please. . Stop. . Hugging. . .  
  
Mai: Wow, only $500.00 for all of that beauty stuff ^__^  
  
Joey: How much stuff did you get?  
  
Mai: 2 bottles of extra smooth wrinkle-freer, and a tube of libstick ^__^  
  
Tristan: FOR $500.00??!!  
  
Mai: Hey, that's not bad! *puts on stuff in bottles*  
  
Crystal: *shakes head* ANYWAYS. .  
  
Emerald: Well. . Since we ran out of YGO stuff to talk about why don't we talk about ourselves? ^__^ And about:  
  
*Band plays*  
  
All: SUMMER VACATION!  
  
Crystal: We get outta school in 3 days YAAAY! (This story was written on 6- 8-03) We get out on June 11 ^__^  
  
Emerald: AND on the last day of school, we get to go to Sk8 World in Mukwanago, even though our school is in Pewaukee.  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: You're that excited about skating? Hah!  
  
Crystal: *glare* Actually, I probably WON'T be skating, cuz with all of the peoples on the rink. . It'd be too crowded, so I'll just bring along some other stuff to do ^__^  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Even though she COULD just skip the last day of school.  
  
Crystal: CAN IT EMERALD!  
  
Emerald: Eep.  
  
Crystal: HEEEEEEY! GUESS WHAT??!!  
  
Emerald: STOP YELLING! And what?  
  
Crystal: We could live in BerryZinna!  
  
All: *confused* BerryZinna??  
  
Crystal: *explains* Yeah, in SS we got to make our own country-  
  
Emerald: How lame  
  
Crystal: And my place is called BerryZinna ^__^  
  
Emerald: Yeah, and it has the 'watermelon range' and the 'gulf of fruits'  
  
Crystal: WHAT? I wanted it to have a theme!  
  
Emerald: Whatever. Let's just end the show.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, I haveta help my mom clean, and THEN I get to go to:  
  
*band plays*  
  
Crystal: *beaming* BARNES & NOBLE!!!! YAAAAY!!  
  
Emerald: Again, messed up in the head. .  
  
Crystal: WHAT?? I NEED to get the 5th book in the "Marmalade Boy" series. (It's a Manga book, and is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Emerald: See, that's how pathetic she is. . She gets THAT excited over a book. .Which may not even be out yet. *sighs*  
  
Crystal: We're gonna end the show now, so that I can have a little CHAT with my Yami.  
  
Emerald: Eeep. HELP ME! Yami Marik, you'll protect me, right?  
  
Yami M: Of course ^__^  
  
All: Awww ^-^  
  
Emerald: *sticks out tounge*  
  
Crystal: LUCKY!  
  
(A little lepracaun comes onstage)  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah, everyone, this is Lucky ^__^ From now on, he's gonna carry around my millenium coin.  
  
Yami M & Yami B: *stare at the lepracaun*  
  
Lucky: I would not be thinkin' so, laddies. *claps*  
  
(Yami M & B are thrown into a steel cage)  
  
Yami B: WHY I NEVER!  
  
Kathy: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??  
  
Crystal: Kay, Lucky, you can let them go now.  
  
Lucky: *claps, and both yamis are free*  
  
Crystal: *while Yami Marik is distracted, moves toward Emerald*  
  
Emerald: HEEEELP! YAMI MARRRRIIIIIIIIKKKKK!  
  
Lucky: So, ye want the millenium coin, eh? Catch it then! *throws out the window*  
  
Yami Marik: *goes after it*  
  
Yami B: I'm not THAT stupid!  
  
Crystal: *claps*  
  
Emerald: *disappears*  
  
Joey: What did you do to her?  
  
Crystal: *smiles evilly* Sent her to hell.  
  
Mai: Wouldn't she like it there?  
  
Crystal: No, HER idea of hell. Mwa ha ha ha ha!!  
  
NEW Announcer: THIS CHAPTER BROUGHT TO YOU BY: 2SMALL CLOTHES.  
  
Crystal: Bye everyone!! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: NOOO! LET ME OUT! I'M SOOORRY CRYSTAL! JUST LET ME GO!  
  
(Laughing children come up to Emerald.)  
  
L.C. 1: Do you want some chocolate?  
  
Emerald: NOOO!  
  
L.C. 2: And we need to dye your hair blonde. . Brown & green doesn't work for you.  
  
Emerald: Please. . . NO!  
  
L.C. 3: Why don't we go play in the sun ^__^  
  
Emerald: Oh I'll get you for this Crystal, YOU'LL BE SORRY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter ^__^  
  
'Member, if you wanna be in my fic, or if you wanna go out with a YGO character, just review to lemme know ^__^  
  
Byyye!! ^__^ 


	6. Look Out, Tristan!

Hello everyone ^__^ Thanx 4 the reviews ^__^  
  
We get outta school the day after 2marrow, which means: da da da daaaaaa: More time on the computer!!!!! So, I'll be updating a whole lot more. ^__^  
  
So, Ch. 6:::::::::::::::::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: HEEEEELLOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUIGOH SHOW! *claps*  
  
Yami Y: Crystal, shouldn't you bring Emerald back?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Noooo. . . No more. . . Laughter. . . Can't. . . . .take. . .. The. . . Laughter. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Eh, I guess so. *sigh* But it was so peaceful without her! *claps*  
  
(Emerald appears onstage)  
  
Emerald: Laughter. . . So. . . Horrible. . . *sees Crystal* CRYSTAL! *lunges at her*  
  
Joey: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY? The fair is in town!  
  
All: *clapping* YAAAY!  
  
Joey: *heading towards exit* Yeah, let's go!  
  
Emerald: *claps, and the doors lock* Not so fast! Crystal and I made an agreement: I won't KILL her if she lets me turn one of you into into another. . Something ^__^ Like our little chicken fish here.  
  
Crystal: Yeah. . . ^__^;;  
  
Yami Y: WHAT?! What if she turns me into something??  
  
Crystal: ^-^ Oh, don't worry! We've established boundary lines. I have to approve of her choice.  
  
Katy: Just as long as it's not Bakura!  
  
Kathy: Or Yami Bakura  
  
TMF: Or Joey!  
  
Emerald: Don't worry. I want to turn. . TRISTAN into something!  
  
Tristan: Eeep.  
  
Crystal: Fine by me ^__^  
  
All but Tristan: ^__^  
  
Tristan: Help. . . Me. . . .  
  
Emerald: *evil laugh*  
  
Crystal: ya know, this is so awesome, cuz I HATE Tristan!  
  
All non-Tristan fans: *Agree*  
  
(Tristan fans, sorry!!)  
  
Tristan: NOOO!  
  
Crystal: Heh-heeeeem! I hate him because he's just. . THERE. Like wallpaper. He doesn't do anything, he's not special. . He's just. . . THERE.  
  
All non-Tristan fans: *agree*  
  
Emerald: *raises the magic wand that just appeared in her hand* ABRA KABLABERA!  
  
Tristan: AHHHHHHH! *disappears*  
  
All: ???????????  
  
Tristan: *re-appears as a. . . *  
  
Crystal: Good Lord.  
  
Joey: It's hideous!  
  
Mai: Oh. My. God.  
  
Emerald: *eyes shining* It's. . .PERFECT!  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna puke *pukes*  
  
All: *agree, and puke* Yami Y: what exactly IS it???  
  
All: ??????  
  
NEW Announcer: It appears to be a----  
  
Emerald: HEY! I created it, so I get to tell you all what it is! I have turned boring, dull Tristan into a------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. But you gotta build suspense ^__^ Sorry that this chappie was so short, I'll make the next one longer.  
  
ALSO: Remember: If you wanna be in any of my fics or if you wanna go out with one of the YGO characters (That have not already been set up) then just review or email me. ^__^  
  
REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!  
  
Bye bye ^__^ 


	7. Tristan the whateverthehellheis and chib...

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! NOT THE "YU" NOT THE "GI" AND NOT THE "OH"  
  
Hello everyone! Thanx for the review TMF ^__^ And I don't want any evil ninja monkeys attacking me, so here's the next chapter ^__^;;;  
  
(By the way, school just got out 2day and I'm TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY SUGAR HIGH, so this chappie might be kinda wacky ^__^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: Hello everyone! And welcome toooooo:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!  
  
NEW Announcer: Thaaaat's right! And previously on The Brainless Yugioh show- -  
  
Emerald: All of the people already read the previous chapter, so shut the hell up already and let me tell them what I turned Tristan into!  
  
NEW Announcer: All right. *sad*  
  
Emerald: As I was saying: I turned Tristan into a:::::: rat-fish!  
  
Crystal: That. is. SO. hideous.  
  
Emerald: *beaming* I know, isn't it the most hideous godamn thing you've ever seen?  
  
(The rat fish has a body like a fish, but a head and tail like a rat.)  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like YOOOOOO!  
  
NEW Announcer: *explains* The Rat-Fish talks like an australian surfer dude.  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, that's SOOOO radical!  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: SHUT YOUR CAN!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Dude, you're so, like, not radical.  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: SHUT THE HELL UP.  
  
Crystal: SHUT UP!  
  
All: Eeep.  
  
Crystal: Now, since we have all of these 'adorable' pets, we have to train them.  
  
Fishes: WHAT?!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: That's, like, so not cool, man!  
  
Crystal: : I'm not a 'man' thankyouverymuch!  
  
Emerald: Could I train them, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???????????  
  
Crystal: Yeah, sure, why not. I'm going to Hawaii.  
  
All: ???  
  
Crystal: Well, YEAH! I mean it's summer vacation! Do you expect me to just sit around doing nothing all summer? *at this point yelling*  
  
Emerald: *whispers* She's been outta school for only 3 hours and 35 minutes, and she's gone crazy.  
  
Crystal: *crazed* I HEARD THAT! And it's vacation. . .no school. . . MUST GO on vacation!!!!!!!!!! Bye ^__^ *claps and disappears*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Emerald: ^__^ Yay! Now I get to run the show until Crystal gets back!! And for my first official act of authoress I'm going to get sugar high!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Emerald: *eats a ton of sugar, candy, and uh, more sugar* HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katy: Oh great. . .  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, dude!  
  
Emerald: Oh yeah! Our pets! *bouncing off of the walls. . literally!* Hee hee! I know I know!!!!!!!!! Let's breed them! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish & Tea-Chicken-Fish: O_O  
  
*Crystal appears again*  
  
Crystal: IT'S BORING IN HAWAII! CAN I HAVE SOME CANADY? *eats candy w/o waiting for an answer from any 1)  
  
Emerald: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CRYSTAL! GUESS WHAT?  
  
Crystal: Whaaaaaaaaaat? Hee hee.  
  
Emerald: I are sugar high! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Crystal: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!! *LAUGH* Wait, what's so funny?  
  
Both: HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Mai: I am seriously getting scared!  
  
Crystal: Monsters scare me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MONSTER! SHE SEES A MONSTER! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE! *jumps out of a window*  
  
Emerald: Heeeeee heeeeeee! I'm not afraid of monsters! DUMBASS! HAA! I'm afraid of laughing children! JESUS CHRIST, IS THAT WHAT YOU SAW??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps out window*  
  
(Both re-appear)  
  
Crystal: Ooooooooooooh! I'm telling! You swore, Emerald! NAUGHTY!  
  
Emerald: I did not, ass hole!  
  
Crystal: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
  
Emerald: TATTLE-TALE!  
  
Crystal: AM NOT!  
  
Emerald: ARE TOO!  
  
Crystal: AM NOT!  
  
Emerald: ARE TOO!  
  
All: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Crystal: ooooooooooh! You sweared! I'm telling!  
  
Emerald: oooooooh! Your'e in trouble!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TMF: What kind of candy did you two eat?  
  
Kathy: Yeah, really. You guys are acting like chibis.  
  
Bakura: If. . You. . .Would. . .Stop. . hugging. . .me. . . *to Katy*  
  
Yami Y: *picks up wrapper* I think that this would expain it--  
  
Crystal: *takes paper* Heeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeee! I like reading! Now how does it go? Once upon a time. . .  
  
Emerald: There was a NINJA!  
  
Crystal: Nuh-uh! A PRINCESS!  
  
Emerald: NINJA!  
  
Crystal: PRINCESS!  
  
NEW Announcer: ^ ^U And I think that ends the show for today! Thank you for joining us! This chapter brought to you by: The Screenless Computer Factory.  
  
Crystal: PRINCESS!  
  
Emerald: NINJA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, kinda a lil crazy, what with me and my yami turning into chibis, but aw well. It's all good.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. No longer chibi hosts? Thank God And so...

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Hello every1 ^__^ Thanx for the reviews!!  
  
I'm not feelin real talkative 2day, so here's CH 8:::::::::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOOOOOOOO::  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!  
  
NEW Announcer: THAT'S RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
NEW Announcer: In the last chapter, Crystal and Emerald had some 'candy' which made them act like chibis! How WILL this play into the fic? Read on to find out!  
  
Crystal: I WANT CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emerald: ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Seto: How pathetic.  
  
Katy: We have to help them! *hugs Bakura* You're with me, right Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Sure! ^__^  
  
Kathy: Yeah! Right, Yami Bakura?  
  
Yami B: Of course, my evil Ally.  
  
Kathy: *huggles*  
  
TMF: But what should we do?  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, dudes, you should, like, totally give them some kind of food with a lot of like, unradical non-sugary thing!  
  
All: *idea* BROCCOLI!  
  
Crystal: ICKY!  
  
Emerald: ME HATE BROCCOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Joey: *to TMF* Okay, will you PLEASE get off of me?  
  
Crystal: But she loves you, Joey! ^__^  
  
Mai: Hey, she didn't sound like a chibi!  
  
Katy: You're right! So if we re-introduce them to the things they did, like matching up couples---  
  
Kathy: They'll go back to their old selves!  
  
All: YAAAY! ^__^  
  
NEW Announcer: Okay, I will separate you into 2 groups, and each group will work on a different host to get them back to themselves! Kathy, Seto, Mokuba, Tea-Chicken-Fish, Yami Marik, Marik, and Yami Bakura will be in one group, and TMF, Katy, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tristan-Rat-Fish, Mai, and Bakura will be in the other. The audience will watch. ^__^ Yami Marik's group will work on Emerald, since most of you are evil, and the other group will work on Crystal!  
  
Yami Y: Crystal, remember me?  
  
Crystal: YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *huggles*  
  
Yugi: I dunno. . She could do that as a chibi, too.  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, Crystal, why don't you, like, give us that paper so that we can like, read you a totally awesome story.  
  
Crystal: Hee hee. Okeedoks!  
  
Emerald: CRYSTAL! DON'T SAY OKEEDOKS, IT MAKES YOU SOUND LIKE A GODAMN CHIBI!  
  
All: ^__^ YAY!  
  
Emerald:Whoa. I feel like I just spent an hour eating chocolate.  
  
Yami M: -_-U You could say that.  
  
Emerald: Ohhhh, Yami Marik!!! *huggles*  
  
Yami Y: Umm, guys, we still have the matter of Crystal!  
  
Emerald: I'll take care of her! CRYSTAL GET THE HELL UP!  
  
Crystal: WHAT DO YOU WANT???? IT'S 5 IN THE GODAMM MORNING! What?! *Acts like she just woke up*  
  
All: YAY! ^__^  
  
Crystal: Whoa. . I feel like I just ate 20 pounds of sugar. . Ugh.  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Crystal: Ohhhhh! I remember now! It was the last day of school. . I went to Hawaii. . Oh yeah! And I got sugar high! ^__^ That explains a lot!  
  
All: -_-U ( I love makin those little face guys ^-^  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired. 'Night everyone! *claps, and disappears*  
  
Emerald: Well, I guess I get to host the show again! Now, what did I do last time. . .  
  
Fishes: Eeeeek.  
  
Emerald: *gets memory back* Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Breeding the pets! Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Crystal: *re-appears* GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!!  
  
Emerald: What the hell do you want? I'm about to breed the pets!  
  
Crystal: Sounds like fun, but guess what?  
  
All: What?  
  
Crystal: I'm going to Iowa!!!  
  
*cricket, cricket*  
  
Crystal: : I'm going camping in Iowa with my BFF Kacy ^__^ We're taking a camper down there! There'll be 8 people in the camper: Me, Kacy, her parents, her parents 2 friends, her brother (We'll just call him He-Ass) and his girlfriend. ^__^  
  
Yami Y: When are you leaving?  
  
Crystal: July 2nd I'm going to her house, then on the 3rd, we're gonna get up early and leave. And we'll be back on the 7th.  
  
Yugi: Sounds like fun ^__^  
  
Crystal: It will be. Well, I'm gonna end this chappie so that I can make a list of things I have to pack, and I need to get my parents to give me some $$$$$$. Hmm. . *starts planning*  
  
Emerald: Hee hee. Crystal. *shakes head* Well, CU people L8r!!  
  
NEW Announcer: This chapter brought to you by: Topless Hats Inc.  
  
Crystal: Hmm. . And I need to bring . . .a swimming suit. . . Toothbrush. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey peoples! I really am going to Iowa, with Kacy, her parents, her parents friends, her annoying brother, and his girlfriend. (That's a lotta damn people) Anyways, B4 I leave, I'll update a couple times.  
  
BTW (by the way)::::: Is ne 1 reading my other fics? I'm debating on weather or not I should just delete them. Please tell me whatcha think about that.  
  
REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!! 


	9. Oh great, even MORE problems

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Hello every1 ^__^ I'm going to Iowa in 16 days! (YAAAAY!) I know that there probably isn't much to do in Iowa, so I shouldn't get so excited, but I've never been camping b4, and I can get away from my brother, so it's all good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: HELLOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW! *claps*  
  
NEW Announcer: Thaaaaaaaat's right!  
  
Crystal: Hello everyone! I am now no longer a chibi! ^__^ Thank God.  
  
Emerald: I know, come to think of it, that candy that we ate tasted like it was spiked.  
  
Crystal: Come on, no one would purposely turn us into chibis, right everyone?  
  
All: No. . of. . . Course. . . Not. . .  
  
Crystal: : If NE of you did that to us, you'll be sorry!  
  
Joey: *laughs*  
  
Crystal: And what is so funny, JOEY?  
  
Joey: *shuts up* Ummm. . Nothing. .  
  
Crystal: *makes her magic wand appear*  
  
TMF: NOOOO! DON'T HURT HIM!  
  
Joey: Yeah, DON'T HURT ME!!! *scared*  
  
Crystal: All right. But you have to shut up from now on, and if you say another word, you can turn into another fish creation.  
  
Emerald: Ooooh, going bad are we?  
  
Crystal: *ignores*  
  
TMF: *to Crystal* Why are you being so mean? It's not Joey's fault! He's just not smart, which makes him so CUTE!  
  
Crystal: Whoa-----*shakes head* I think that those candies had an after effect.  
  
Emerald: Whadya mean? I don't feel any-------Does anyone want some cookies? I just looooove baking, and helping people in need.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Emerald: HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST--and I can give you all presents, too!  
  
Joey: ALL RIGHT!! ^__^  
  
Emerald: GODAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?  
  
Crystal: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GODDAMN YAMI--Ooops. Sorry, Emerald.  
  
Yami: -_- I think that we can say that something strange is going on here.  
  
All: *agree*  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, dudes and dudettes, we should, like, totally try to figure out who, like, spiked their radical chibi-personality switch candy!  
  
Katy: You know, that rat-fish thing is actually kinda smart.  
  
NEW Announcer: Why yes, Katy, it is! You see, although the Rat-Fish does not appear to be smart, it can sometimes be a genius.  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, can I have something to eat?  
  
NEW Annoncer: *to Tristan-Rat-Fish* You don't need anything to eat, you eat air. *to everyone else* Well, maybe not a total genius, but it CAN be smart.  
  
Kathy: Okay, so then, we need to get a detective in here to solve the 'case' right? *hugs Yami B*  
  
NEW Announcer: Well, we could just ask an audience member.  
  
Crystal: Well, all that I know is that you guys better-- HURRY THE HELL UP-- because I'm starting to feel kinda--GODAMMIT! YOU PEOPLE BETTER GET ME BACK TO NORMAL SOON! I think that I am going crazy.  
  
Emerald: You know, I feel kind of bad about what we did to Tea. Maybe I should change her back. O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *jumps out of the window, then re-appears on stage* ALL RIGHT WHOEVER THE HELL DID THIS IS GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL, WITH A MILLION TEA REPLICAS, AND A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF....CHICKEN-FISH-GUTS AS THEIR ONLY MEANS OF FOOD! And if you want, I can include a TV, a nice sofa, and maybe some cookies? ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: *laughing histarically*  
  
Crystal & Emerald: *strangling the TCF*  
  
NEW Announcer: ^__^;;; I think that we'll end the show now. This chapter brought to you by: The Bottomless Cup Factory.  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: I was. . Only. . Kidding. . . *laughs again* Well, HAH, you can't hurt me anyway! I'm a bird/fish! I can fly! Oh wait, chickens can't fly. Damn. HELP ME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah, this chapter wasn't too long, I know. But I need to think of some more ideas!  
  
Also, I need some people who wanna be in the next chapter, cuz I need a detective, his 2 sidekicks, and some kind of pet of his (I just need ideas for the pet). Otherwise, just gimme your name (also of your yami if you have 1) what millenium item you have (if any) and I'll create a part for you ^__^  
  
(Dark_Pheonix, you can just review and tell me which one you wanna be)  
  
Well, see you all L8R ^__^ 


	10. Mr Hinglebobberdooschmitringletingletink...

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Hello peoples!!  
  
I'm very impatient (^__^) and since only 1-2 people reviewed (thank u Katy & Kathy ^__^) I decided to just make do with the characters we have ^__^ (Dya think I used 2 many smilies? ^__^)  
  
(Det.= Detective, As.= Assistant, Ryou- Bakura, Bakura- Yami Bakura)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW! *claps*  
  
NEW Announcer: Thaaaaaat's right!  
  
Crystal: *talks really really fast* SHUT THE HELL UP, NEW ANNOUNCER! Now, before I go back to the mean, idiotic person I'm turning into *sad* I am going to appoint some people to be detectives, find out who did this, and CHANGE US THE HELL BACK! Heh hem. All right: Katy, Kathy, and TMF are the detectives. Yami Bakura, Bakura, and Joey will be their assistants, and all the rest of you just. . Help out or host the show or something. *passes out due to lack of oxygen, then wakes up again* AND HURRY THE HELL UP!  
  
Emerald: If you would like some delicious cookies, or some candy-- NOOOOO! PLEASE HURRY!  
  
NEW Announcer: I'LL HELP YOU OUT! *whistles*  
  
(Teddy Bear security guards come in)  
  
NEW Announcer: Lock them into isolated rooms  
  
Emerald: *sniff* Thank you, NEW Announcer, you're so sweet. SOMEONE GIVE HIM A RAISE!  
  
Crystal: OH WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?  
  
(Crystal & Emerald are carried out of the room in straight jackets)  
  
All: O_O  
  
Det. Katy: All right. . .  
  
Det. TMF: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WE'RE DETECTIVES AND JOEY IS MY ASSISTANT!!!  
  
Det. Kathy: That's right. Come on, Bakura ^__^ Let's go solve this case!  
  
Det. Katy: Shouldn't we work together or something? *huggles Ryou*  
  
Det. TMF: Nah.  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: Like any of you could solve a mystery! HAH!  
  
Det. Kathy Katy & TMF: *glare at TCF*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: Jeeez, sooooooorry!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, radical dudettes, can I like, help you find the totally uncool person who did this?  
  
Det. TMF: Yeah, I guess.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Crystal's voice somewhere in another room: COMPANY! YAAAAY!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
(Teddy Bears bring in guest)  
  
Yami: I remember you!  
  
Joey: Yeah, you're the guy who sold Mai all of that make-up!  
  
Mr. Hinglebobberdooschmitringletingletinkydoober: Yes, I am Mr. Hinglebobberdooschmitringletingletinkydoober. But I also the famous: DETECTIVE HINGLE!  
  
*cricket, cricket*  
  
Det. Hingle: : Before all of this started, Crystal asked me if I could lend a hand, or maybe it was Emerald (we go way back). In any case, the person asked me if I wanted some cookies? *shakes head* That doesn't matter. I'm here to solve the case of the. . . The. . Uh.. . Any name ideas for this case? ^__^;;  
  
All: *fall over*  
  
Det. Kathy: Sorry, 'Detective Hingle' but Crystal told us that WE could solve the case!  
  
Det. Katy: Yeah!  
  
Det. TMF: Exactly! Come on, assistant Joey. Let's solve this case!  
  
Det. Hingle: I don't think so! None of you are professionals!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: The case of the chibi-personality switch candy.  
  
All: *stare*  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: The name for the radical case?  
  
All: Oooooh!  
  
Det. Hingle: Perfect, perfect. NOW, where was the candy last seen?  
  
Yami: Crystal had it  
  
Det. Hingle: AH HA! So then, Crystal must be the person who committed this crime!  
  
Det. Katy: -_- If she committed the crime, why would she eat some of the candy herself?  
  
Det Hingle: umm. . Yes, I suppose I could be wrong. .  
  
Det. TMF: *whispering to Katy & Kathy* Let the other characters host the show and keep the 'detective' busy, then we can sneak away and solve this case.  
  
Both: *agree*  
  
Kathy: *to Mai* Why don't you give us a full list of all of the make-up you own. *very sweetly* And don't forget to tell Det. Hingle either. ^__^  
  
Mai: *beaming* I have 100 shades of lipstick, there's Ruby Redness, Pink Spice. . .  
  
(Det. Kathy, Det. Katy, Det. TMF, As. Ryou, As. Bakura, & As. Joey sneak backstage)  
  
Kathy: Wow, look at all of this stuff!  
  
As. Joey: *picks up a huge hamburger* Woooooow. *bites into it, then spits it out* PLASTIC???  
  
Det. TMF: Oooohhhh, Poor Joey! *gives him 10 bandaids*  
  
Det. Katy: Hey, look! It's Crystal's magic wand!  
  
Det. Kathy: We could use that to make the person who did it confess! Couldn't we?  
  
Crystal: *snuck out of isolation* *Has turned completely evil now* Hey guys!  
  
Det. TMF: She doesn't seem evil.  
  
Det. Kathy: Well, the ** above said that she is!  
  
Crystal: Damn right I'm evil! And I think that you guys are on the right track. I don't give a damn if you use my magic wand. But if you do, you'll be sent straight to HELL! *laughs histarically*  
  
Teddy Bear 1: *Comes in and snaps his fingers*  
  
Crystal: *Is now in a straight jacket* Mwa ha ha ha ha! You'll never get me back in there! Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Teddy Bear 2: *gives Det. Kathy a note* Before Crystal went completely evil, she told me to give you this note. And you guys might want to talk to our Nurse about Crystal and Emerald. There's more going on than we thought. *sad*  
  
Det. Kathy: *opens note and read* Before I go completely bad, I just wanted to let you and the other detectives (except for Hingle, it was Emerald's idea to invite him) that you have full use of my magic. If you need my millenium coin (please watch Yami B if you do) just whistle and give Lucky this password (which you cannot say if Yami B is there). *stops* Kay, I can't say that. Sorry, Bakura. *sad* *continues* Please hurry and get Emerald and I back to normal. IT'S GODAMM KILLING ME TO HAVE TO ACT THIS WAY! They won't even give us candy anymore, and I think that I'm becoming a chibi again, too, but I can't be certain. PLEASE hurry! From Crystal.  
  
Det. TMF: Wow, I feel like some famous detective!  
  
Det. Katy: Like Nancy Drew?  
  
Det. TMF: No, more like. . . *thinks* I dunno, I just feel like a detective.  
  
Det. Kathy: Well, why don't we use Crystal's magic, and make everyone tell the truth. ^__^ *takes wand*  
  
As. Bakura: Why don't we use her millenium coin?  
  
Det. Kathy: *sad* I'm sorry, Bakura, but we can't. I'd get it for you if I could, but that lepracaun is scary!  
  
As. Joey: *laughs*  
  
Det. Kathy: SHUT THE HELL UP! *kicks him in the stomach*  
  
Det. TMF: KATHY! HOW COULD YOU! *gives Joey 30 bandaids*  
  
(Lucky appears)  
  
Lucky: Ye best be solvin' this case, laddies. If ye don't hurry, well. . Talk to the nurses 'bout that. *disappears*  
  
As. Bakura: Damn. We didn't get the millenium coin!  
  
Det. Katy: So, should we go talk to the nurses?  
  
Det. TMF: Nah. Why don't we just get the guy to confess. This is getting boring.  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: couldn't you dudes and dudettes, like, use Crystal's radical powers to turn them back to normal?  
  
All: *scream*  
  
Det. Kathy: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM??  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
As. Ryou: He does have a point.  
  
Det. Katy: *smiles* Well, then, let's change them back already!  
  
Det. Katy: *takes magic wand* What do we do?  
  
Lucky: *appears* Jist say what ye want done, and it will be granted. And I thank ye greatly for your services to Miss Crystal. *bows and disappears*  
  
Det. Katy: Okay, Turn Crystal and Emerald back to their old selves.  
  
(A bright light shoots from the wand)  
  
Crystal: *comes from isolated room* Thank you guys so much! ^__^  
  
Emerald: *comes from the other isolated room* Yeah, thanks. Now, to find out who the hell did this. *evil grin*  
  
(All 8 go back onstage)  
  
Mai: And the 50th kind of eyeshadow I have is Morning Blue. . .  
  
Audience: O_O  
  
Crystal: Hello everyone!  
  
Audience: *claps wildly*  
  
Mai: Awww. I wasn't halfway through yet. *sad*  
  
Emerald: OKAY, WHO DID IT? WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO US?  
  
All: *look around at each other*  
  
Emerald: ALL RIGHT THEN, I'LL USE MY WAND! *holds up wand* Hocus Pokus. . .assholedidus!  
  
(Bright light shoots from wand, and someone's face appears in it)  
  
Crystal: No.  
  
Kathy: It can't be. . .  
  
All: O_O  
  
Crystal: It was-----------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee. Who doesn't love suspense? ^__^ As soon as I figure out who did it, I'll add another chapter ^__^;;;  
  
NEW Announcer: HEH HEM! This chapter brought to you by: Tireless Cars Inc.  
  
-_- Anyways, REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!  
  
CUL8R peoples ^__^ 


	11. The culprit is revealed!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! MY GOD THIS IS SO ANNOYING! AAARRRRRGGGG!  
  
Hello peoples!! I know that the suspense was just killing ya ^__^  
  
(Thank u, Katy & Kathy 4 the review ^__^)  
  
So, here is Ch. 11::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: HEEEEELLLLLOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOO:  
  
Audience: *Is on the edge of their seat cuz they wanna hear the person is*  
  
NEW Announcer: *clears throat* Right then. Here's what happened last time:  
  
(A big screen appears in front of the audience)  
  
Emerald: OKAY, WHO DID IT? WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO US?  
  
All: *look around at each other*  
  
Emerald: ALL RIGHT THEN, I'LL USE MY WAND! *holds up wand* Hocus Pokus. . .assholedidus!  
  
(Bright light shoots from wand, and someone's face appears in it)  
  
Crystal: No.  
  
Kathy: It can't be. . .  
  
All: O_O  
  
Crystal: It was-----------  
  
(Big screen goes bye bye)  
  
Crystal: ---------- Joey!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
TMF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Crystal: Joey! Get me some water!  
  
All: *relieved*  
  
Seto: Damn.  
  
Joey: *brings Crystal water*  
  
Crystal: *drinks water* Oh yeah, it was the NEW Announcer!  
  
All: *gasp!*  
  
NEW Announcer: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?  
  
Crystal: Well, Emerald just used MY wand, DUH-UH! Speaking of which, Emerald, give me my wand back!  
  
Emerald: *tosses Crystal her wand*  
  
Crystal: *catches her wand* SECURITY!  
  
Teddy Bear1: Yes, Miss Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Please rid the area of the NEW Announcer.  
  
Teddy Bear1: Yes, Miss.  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah, Teddy Bears?  
  
Teddy Bears: Yes?  
  
Crystal: Can you find someone to take the place of the NEW Announcer?  
  
Teddy Bears: Yes, Miss.  
  
Crystal: Oh, you two are so kawaii ^-^ Have as much honey as you want. That's what bears eat, right?  
  
Teddy Bear1: Can we perhaps have some sugar, Miss Crystal?  
  
Crystal: *shrug* Sure, just make sure that you find someone to take NEW Announcer's place.  
  
Teddy Bears: *eyes gleam*  
  
Teddy Bear 2: Sure thing, Miss *snaps fingers*  
  
NEW Announcer: *is now in a straight jacket* *histaric* AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT WERE FOR YOU DAMN FANFICTION WRITERS AND YUGIOH CHARACTERS!  
  
Det. Hingle: Oh, and what about me? I helped, too!  
  
Mai: No, you were just staring at me the whole time.  
  
Det. Hingle: *lowers eyes* Perhaps. . .  
  
Crystal: Bye, Mr. Hinglebobberdooschmitringletingletinkydoober ^__^ *snaps fingers and Mr. H disappears* Now, I would like to thank TMF, Katy, Kathy, Joey, Yami B and Bakura for saving Crystal and I! ^__^  
  
Katy: Aw, it was nothing ^__^  
  
Kathy: yeah.  
  
TMF: Hey, speaking of Emerald, where is she?  
  
Crystal: *looks around* EMERALD???  
  
Emerald: *appears* Yeeeeeeeeeees?  
  
Crystal: Where were you?  
  
Emerald: Torturing Tea.  
  
Crystal: . . .But Tea is a chicken-Fish  
  
Emerald: I know ^__^ I made some Tea replicas, and I was killing them. ^__^ Being in that state, made me realize that I have to be even more evil than before. And not just for my amusement either. But for all those evil people in the world who need a role model.  
  
Yami B: *sniff* It's so beautiful!  
  
Kathy: HEH HEM!  
  
Yami B: *sniff* I meant the speech, not Emerald. She's ugly. Unlike you, Kathy, you're beautiful ^__^  
  
(Crystal: Well that was kinda out of character. . .but aw well, it's all good)  
  
Kathy: *is so happy she faints*  
  
Yami B: Kathy???  
  
Emerald: SO I'M UGLY, AM I?  
  
Yami B: *gulp* Can I have a head start?  
  
Emerald: 2 seconds.  
  
Yami B: But. . .  
  
Emerald: Ooops. Time's up! *starts chasing Yami B around with a chain saw*  
  
Mai: Crystal, aren't you gonna stop them?  
  
Crystal: Ahhh. It's so nice to have everything back to normal! ^__^ And don't worry, except for Tea, no one can die on this show, they can get hurt, but they'll just be healed. ^__^  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, dudette, it's like, so radical that you're back!  
  
Crystal: Awww, thanks Rat-Fish!  
  
Teddy Bear1: NEW Announcer is on an isolated island, Miss Crystal.  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Thank you, Teddy Bears. You will find 100 pounds of sugar in your dressing rooms.  
  
Teddy Bear 2: But we don't have dressing--  
  
Crystal: *snaps her fingers* Now ya do ^__^  
  
Mokuba: Sooooo. . You say you have sugar?  
  
Seto: Mokuba. . .  
  
Yugi: I like sugar ^__^  
  
Crystal: Oh, Yugi ^-^  
  
Yami: Crystal, you really shouldn't give Yugi sugar.  
  
Crystal: But you'll let me, right Yami? *sad face*  
  
Yami: Aww, well, I guess so ^__^  
  
Crystal: Yaaaammmmiiii! *huggles*  
  
Emerald: *still chasing Yami B* I'LL CATCH YOU EVENTUALLY! *histaric laugh*  
  
Crystal: ^__^ You know what? SUGAR FOR EVERYONE!  
  
All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Crystal: *claps*  
  
(Candy and sugar starts raining down on everyone)  
  
Emerald: *stops chasing Yami B* PERFECT! WATCH OUT, YAMI B! WITH THIS SUGAR, I'LL BE UNSTOPABLE! MWA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Mai: You'd think she's stop after a while.  
  
Crystal: Well, if there weren't sugar involved, she probably would have stopped by now. ^__^;;;  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: THIS IS SO GODAMM ANNOYING! I HATE SUGAR! *says while eating tons of sugar*  
  
Kathy: *still unconscious*  
  
Katy: Shouldn't we wake Kathy up??  
  
Crystal: Eh, all she'd do is chase Yami B to help him.  
  
Katy: True. *huggles Ryou*  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Joey: Yo, Crystal? Can I have some chips or a huge hot dog or something?  
  
Crystal: : Not until you finish your candy like good teenage Brooklyn/New York accented boys.  
  
Joey: Awwww.  
  
TMF: : CRYSTAL! GIVE HIM MORE FOOD!  
  
Crystal: Tut tut tut. Saying that to the person with the magic wand?  
  
TMF: Heh heh. *backs slowly away*  
  
Teddy Bear 1: *comes in completely sugar high* HIIII MISS. . UMM. . OH YEAH! CRYSTAL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WAS WONDERING. . . . .IS YOUR REFRIDGERATOR RUNNING?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, why?  
  
C.S.H. Teddy Bear 1: THEN YA BETTER GO CATCH IT! *bursts out laughing* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AND AND AND AND AND. . I HAVE ANOTHER JOKE! GUESS WHAT IT IS?  
  
Crystal: *slaps her forehead* *mutters* I had to give them sugar  
  
C.S.H Teddy bear 2: *enters* HEY MISS CRYSTAL! I GOT SOMEONE TO FILL NEW ANNOUNCERS SPOT! *laughs* HIS NAME IS CLYDE! HAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S A FUNNY NAME! HE SAYS HE DRINKS A LITTLE SOMETIMES, BUT HE'LL WORK FOR. . .HEE HEE. MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA! *passes out from eating too much sugar, and perhaps from a lack of oxygen, too*  
  
Crystal: Yaay! ^__^ We got someone to fill in the announcers place! ^__^  
  
Mai: ^__^;; Shouldn't you be concerned with this guys drinking problem?  
  
Crystal: After what I've been through, a drunk can't be any worse!  
  
Yami B: AHHHHH! *still running from Emerald*  
  
Emerald: NO ONE CALLS ME UGLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YAAAAAAAAAA! *still running after Yami B*  
  
Yami: Damn, they have a lot of energy.  
  
Crystal: So true, Yami. So true  
  
Emerald: I'LL CATCH YOU SOMEDAY! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!  
  
Yami B: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, whadya think? I was gonna have 1 of the YGO characters be the culprit, but if it was Joey, TMF woulda gotten angry at me, if it was Bakura, Katy would've gotten mad at me, and if it was Yami B, Kathy woulda gotten mad at me. It couldn't be Yami M, cuz Emerald woulda killed me, if it was Yami. . Well. . It wouldn't have been Yami, SO basically, I couldn't think of anyone else to be guilty ^__^;; Heh. I guess it coulda been Mr. Hinglebobberdooschmitringletingletinkydoober, but he's kinda ya know, not right in the head, so he wouldn't have been able to think up such a scheme.  
  
I'll continue when I get the chance ^__^  
  
REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!  
  
NEW Announcer: *from his isolated island* ThiS EpiSOde BroUGht To YoU bY KeYlesS KEybOarDS InC. *completely crazy now* *rocking back and forth on knees* Lalalalalalala what a pretty bee! OW! BEE IS BAD! Ha ha ha ha! Ooh, that's turning red! HAH!  
  
o_O Ehhhhhhh. . . . . . 


	12. Lotsa Company and More MatchUps

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Hello everyone ^__^  
  
THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews!!!!! ^___^ **happy**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clyde: *hiccup* And then. . I says to him. . Oh *hiccup* Heeello everyone. And welcome *hiccup* to the uh, what is it again??  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!  
  
Clyde: *hiccup* yeah. . .  
  
Katy: -_-U Ya had to get the drunk guy.  
  
Crystal: ^__^;; Heh heh. . .  
  
Emerald: *still chasing Yami B around*  
  
Crystal: GODAMMIT! STOP CHASING HIM ALREADY!  
  
Emerald: But he called me ugly! *sad*  
  
Kathy: *Has woken up* *gloating* But he called ME beautiful! *happy sigh*  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Teddy Bears: *bring in guests*  
  
Teddy Bear 1: 6 guests to see you, Miss Crystal  
  
Crystal: *squeals* COMPAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emerald: *stops chasing Yami b* -_-  
  
Crystal: CLYDE? Introduce our guests! Clyde?!  
  
Clyde: *has passed out from too much alcohol*  
  
Crystal: -_- *sigh* Remove Clyde, Teddy Bear 1, and Teddy Bear 2 can introduce our guests.  
  
Teddy Bear 1: *removes Clyde*  
  
Teddy Bear 2: All right, Guest # 1: Dark_Phoenix (DP). 1 blue eye, one green eye, black hair w/ white stripes. Millenium item= Millenium Pheonix.  
  
Yami B & M: *look at DP*  
  
Teddy Bear 2: Comes to us from the Realm of the Pink Dustbunnies. Guest # 2: Serenity Wheeler.  
  
Joey: *spits out soda he's drinking* WHAT?! MY SISTER IS IN ANTARTICA! HOW COULD SHE BE HERE AT THE SAME TIME????  
  
Crystal: -_-  
  
Teddy Bear 2: Okay, then we'll call her Serenity 2. How's that?  
  
Joey: Good. . Good. But we'll make this deal complete with a sandwich.  
  
Crystal: -_- TMF, if you don't want Joey sent away with Emerald. . .  
  
TMF: JOEY! Heh heh. Good boy, Joey. I'll get you a sandwich! Heh heh.  
  
Teddy Bear 2: HEH HEM! Her Yami is Lina. Millenium item= Milleniun Brush  
  
Yami B & M: *look at Lina & Serenity 2*  
  
Teddy Bear 2: Guest #3: Alina. Guest #4 & 5: Nick and his Yami, Blitz.  
  
Crystal: Perfect. . . Perfect. . SO, I can set you guys up with people, then, riiiight?  
  
Emerald: *has now completely stopped chasing Yami B* Didn't you read the damn reviews? YES, they SAID the people they wanna go out with! Well. . Except for DP.  
  
Crystal: *sigh* FINE, Emerald, we'll do it YOUR way.  
  
Nick: *inching closer to Mai*  
  
Mai: *moving away from him*  
  
Teddy Bear 1: Clyde has been sent to the deserted island with NEW Announcer, Miss Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Thank you, TB1. Your payment is in your dressing room.  
  
Teddy Bear 1: Thank you, Miss Crystal *eyes gleaming cuz he knows he's getting sugar*  
  
Crystal: OKAY! GUESTS, PLEASE TAKE A SEAT!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Whoa, like, dudette! You totally can yell! That's SOOOO radical!!  
  
Crystal: Thanks, TRF. *to guests* Now, how did you all get here?  
  
Alina: We were all on a road trip, but no one could decide who should drive.  
  
Nick: IT WAS MY GODAMN CAR! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO----  
  
Serenity 2: See? He's always picking fights with someone.  
  
Nick: I AM NOT! YOU PEOPLE. . . .  
  
Crystal: Awww. I think that all of you are being awfully mean to Nick.  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: What, do you LIKE him or something?  
  
Crystal: OF COURSE NOT! *claps*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: IT BURNS! IT BURNS! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!  
  
Crystal: I like people to be treated equally. *claps*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: *is no longer burning* DAMN YOU!  
  
Cyrstal: ^__^ Okay, so basically you were all on a road trip and couldn't decide who should drive. Then what happened?  
  
Blitz: Everyone went for the wheel, and I was left with the damn pedals. THANKS, guys. Anyway, before long, the car had crashed. And we walked. . And walked. . And walked . It seemed to take an eternity. .But it only took five minutes. Then, we found your, uh, whatever this place is, and rang the doorbell, and we're here.  
  
Crystal: I see. And this is my studio, just so you know.  
  
Alina: *staring at Yugi*  
  
Crystal: OH YEAH! I almost forgot! I have to set you up with people! Okay. . . Hmm. . .Nick, why don't you go with. . Mai.  
  
Nick: YES!!!!!!!!! *sits next to Mai*  
  
Mai: Suuuure, why not. *sigh*  
  
Emerald: *To Mai* It's not like you could find someone on your own, anyway!  
  
Mai: WHY YOU LITTLE---  
  
Emerald: Ah ah ah! I have my wand!! Hee hee hee.  
  
Mai: *sits down next to Nick*  
  
Crystal: Serenity 2 why don't you go with. . .Seto?  
  
Serenity 2: Yaaaaaaaaaay!! ^__^ *mumbles* Even though YAMI is mine.  
  
Crystal: *laugh* You might wanna take that back Serenity 2. .  
  
Joey: Even though she's not my REAL sister, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SETO KIABA???  
  
Crystal: WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERUPTING ME?? GODAMMIT!  
  
All: Eep.  
  
Crystal: As I was saying:: Alina, why don't you go with. . Yugi ^__^  
  
Yugi: ^__^  
  
Alina: Yay!!! ^__^  
  
Crystal: It's so much fun to set people up with Yugioh characters!! ^__^ Who do we have left. . Hmmm. . .oh yeah! The fishes! *evil grin* Emerald? Would you come here for a second?  
  
Emerald: *walks over with that same evil grin*  
  
Crystal & Emerald: *whispering*  
  
Alina: *huggles Yugi* Are they always this. . .weird?  
  
Katy: ^__^;; Yepp  
  
Kathy: But you get used to it after a while  
  
Nick: *to Mai* Soooo, ya come here often?  
  
Mai: Oh, what the hell, Emerald is right. Actually, I've been stuck here for about a month.  
  
Nick: I see. . .  
  
Serenity 2: Hello Kiaba!!  
  
Seto: Get away from me.  
  
Serenity 2: *heart broken* *starts to cry*  
  
Seto: Hey. . Uh. . .don't cry! Umm. . .oh fine. I'll go out with you. *sigh*  
  
Serenity 2: YAY!! ^__^  
  
Crystal: All right! Emerald and I have made a decision! Since the fishes don't have anyone to go out with, we are going to marry them!  
  
Audience: Awwww ^__^  
  
Crystal: And then, we'll breed them!!!! ^__^  
  
All: YAY!!! ^__^  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: This. Cannot. Be. Happening. To. Me. CAN'T JOEY JUST EAT ME?  
  
Joey: Yeah, can't I just eat her??  
  
Emerald: JOEY IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR GODAMN MOUTH---  
  
TMF: *smacks Joey in the head for being so stupid* WHAT DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? *huggles Joey*  
  
Crystal: So, who will marry the happy couple?  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Teddy Bear 1: *sugar high again* IT'S MR HINGLEBOBBER! HEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND HE'S A MARRY- ER GUY! HEEE HEEEE!!!  
  
Emerald: -_- You never learn, do you, Crystal.  
  
Crystal: -_- Send Mr. Hinglebobberdooschmitringletingletinkydoober away.  
  
Teddy Bear 1: HEEE HEEE! OKAY MISS DIAMOND!! HEE HEE  
  
Crystal: IT'S CRYSTAL!  
  
Katy: -_- So sad.  
  
Kathy: PLEEEEEEEEEASE? Say it again! PRETTY PLEEEEEASE???  
  
Yami B: NO!  
  
Kathy: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE???  
  
Yami B: FINE! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Kathy: *faints*  
  
Crystal: Not again.  
  
Katy: Hey Bakura! Why don't you ever say that to me??  
  
Bakura: Katy, you're beautiful.  
  
Katy: *faints*  
  
Crystal: Awww, it's so cute ^__^  
  
Joey: Yeah, uh, TMF, you're beautiful, too!  
  
TMF: I--I-- *faints*  
  
Emerald: I think that TMF is dead!  
  
Crystal: *laugh* No one can die on this show, remember?  
  
Kiaba: If I tell you you're beautiful will you leave me alone?  
  
Serenity 2: *nods*  
  
Kiaba: You're beautiful  
  
Serenity 2: *faints*  
  
Mai: *gives Nick a kiss*  
  
Nick: *faints*  
  
Yami M: Emerald, you're beautiful.  
  
Emerald: ^__^ Why thank you!  
  
Yami M: Why aren't YOU fainting?  
  
Emerald: Cuz I already knew that ^__^  
  
All (that have not fainted): *sigh*  
  
Yami: Crystal, you're beautiful!  
  
Crystal: *faints*  
  
Yami: Why do girls like to hear that?  
  
Joey: Eh, who knows?  
  
Emerald: HEY! It didn't work on me! ^__^  
  
Mai: I'm just glad that that kid is leaving me alone!  
  
Emerald: Mai, you KNOW that you like him!  
  
Mai: *blushes*  
  
Yami M: This is really getting boring.  
  
Yugi: This is FUN! ^_^  
  
Audience: Awww ^-^  
  
Emerald: Well, time to end the show. And Teddy Bears?  
  
Teddy Bears: *Come onstage, no longer sugar high* yes?  
  
Emerald: Find us a new announcer.  
  
Teddy Bears: Okay ^__^ *exit*  
  
Emerald: *shouting after them* NOT A DRUNK EITHER!  
  
Yami: Well, I guess that that ends the show ^__^ Bye guys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the isolated Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: This chapter *rocking back and forth* Brought to you by The Handless Clocks Company.  
  
Clyde: And then, *hiccup* They said that I was drunk *hiccup* and I said *hiccup*  
  
o_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope that u liked that chapter ^__^ This one was kinda more romantic than the other chappies, but I'll make it funny again, I promise ^__^  
  
If u wanna be in my fic, just review/email me telling me your Yami's name (if u have a yami) and your millenium item. There's really no one left to go out with, unless you wanna compete with someone to win over the YGO character they're going out with, but that's up 2 u ^__^  
  
REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!! (u people have been so nice about reviewing, especially Katy & Kathy, my 'loyal reviewers' Thanx, guys ^__^)  
  
CU 


	13. Another Romantic Chappie, I couldn't hel...

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Hello every1 ^__^ Thanx 4 the reviews ^__^ In about 9 days I'm going to Ohio (I know that I said Iowa b4 but my friend got the location mixed up, she's kinda. . . . Wrong in the head) NE ways, right b4 I leave, I'll add another chapter so that u guys won't get bored ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*silence*  
  
Crystal: *has woken up along with all of the other people who fainted* HEH HEM?  
  
*silence*  
  
Emerald: BEARS!  
  
Teddy Bear 1: *enters* Yes?  
  
Emerald: Did you two get a new announcer?  
  
Teddy Bear 2: OH, WHAT'S THE GODDAMN POINT? ALL HE DOES IS SIT AROUND AND INTRODUCE THE SHOW. . . DAMN ANNOUNCERS!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Teddy Bear 2: YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! IIIIII AM DRUNK! AND YA KNOW WHY?  
  
Crystal: *sigh* *claps*  
  
Teddy Bear 2: *is not drunk anymore*  
  
Crystal: *slowly* I am willing to forget what you just did if you can find an announcer for my show.  
  
Teddy Bear 2: *nods*  
  
(Teddy Bears leave)  
  
Kathy: PLEEEEEEEEASE? JUST SAY IT ONE MORE TIME!!!  
  
Yami B: SHUT THE HELL UP! I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN, YOU GODAMN BITCH!  
  
Kathy: O_O *cries, then dies*  
  
Katy: O_O I thought that you said no one could die on this show!  
  
Crystal: Heh heh. . . YAMI BAKURA! GET OVER HERE!  
  
Yami B: *scared* Yeah. . . .  
  
Crystal: You killed Kathy--  
  
Katy: Nope! She's alive, but she's ALMOST dead. *glares at Yami B*  
  
Crystal: *grin* But, Yami B, I think that I know how to bring her back ^__^  
  
Yami B: *suspiciously* How?  
  
Crystal: *whispers*  
  
Yami B: O_O ARE YOU GODAMN KIDDING ME? NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NO &%$#@ WAY!  
  
Joey: Now it's gettin' good!  
  
TMF: *huggles Joey*  
  
Crystal: *evil glare* If you don't, then you have to go with Emerald to her torture chamber.  
  
Audience Member 1: TORTURE? WHERE??  
  
Crystal: ???  
  
Audience Member 2: TORTURE????  
  
(Both come onstage)  
  
Audience Member 1: WHERE IS THE TORTURE CHAMBER??  
  
Crystal: O_O Who. The. Hell. Are. You. Guys?  
  
Audience Member 1: Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself ^__^ I'm DemonAngel, and this is my Yami.  
  
Yami DA: WHERE IS THE TORTURE CHAMBER???  
  
Yami B: Do you have a millenium item?  
  
DA: Yeah, the millenium jewels.  
  
Crystal: *to Yami B* OH NO! Don't think that I've forgotten about you! So which is it? Doing what I told you to do or going to the torture chamber?  
  
Emerald: *evil grin*  
  
Yami DA: TORTURE CHAMBER!  
  
Yami B: *sigh* Fine, I'll do it. This is NOT fair! As soon as I get out of here, I'M SUING YOU!  
  
Crystal: Hee hee. ^__^ But it's soooooooooo romantic!  
  
DA: *to Emerald* Hey, can we 'test out' your torture chamber?  
  
Emerald: Sure. *evil grin* Shall we bring the chicken fish along?  
  
DA & Yami DA: ???  
  
Emerald: *sigh* I have to explain everything! Crystal turned Tea into a chicken-fish, and I turned Tristan into a rat-fish. ^__^  
  
DA & Yami DA: *burst out laughing when they see the fishes*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: SHUT YOUR GODAMN MOUTHS! YOU &%$#ING BITCHES!  
  
DA: *stops laughing* So can we torture it?  
  
Emerald: Finally, someone who UNDERSTANDS what fun torturing is! *happy sigh*  
  
Crystal: *to Yami B* SAY IT NOW OR GO WITH EMERALD! *pokes him with her wand*  
  
Yami B: *cringes* *whines* Do I HAVE to?  
  
Crystal: *rolls eyes* For the tenth time, YES!  
  
Yami B: *whimpers* But I don't wanna!  
  
Crystal: Emerald? Ya want a torture victim?  
  
Emerald, DA, & DA's Yami: *eyes gleaming*  
  
Yami B: *whimpers* BUT I DON'T WANNA!  
  
Crystal: Okay, Emerald. Take him away.  
  
Yami B: FINE FINE! *takes deep breath* Kathy. . Will. . I CAN'T!!!  
  
Audience: *rolls eyes* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami B: STUPID GODAMN MORTALS! FINE, I'LL SAY IT! Kathy, will you. . .willyoumarryme?  
  
All: O_O  
  
Kathy: *wakes up for 2 seconds, then dies again*  
  
Crystal: YAMI BAKURA! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!  
  
Katy: Kathy? Kathy? WAKE UP!  
  
Kathy: Did he. . . . . *faints*  
  
Emerald: *to DA & Yami DA* Let's go now before we have to go to the wedding *snickers*  
  
(Emerald, DA, Yami DA, and Tea-Chicken-Fish go to torture chamber)  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: GODAMNIT LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami B: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT! YOU ARE ONE CRUEL PERSON CRYSTAL! ONE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY CRUEL PERSON!  
  
Crystal: ^__^ But it's soooo romantic *wipes a tear from her eye*  
  
Kathy: *wakes up for good now* Whoa. . I HAVE been fainting a lot. . .OH WELL ^______________________________________________________________^ Yami Bakura!!!! When will the wedding be?  
  
Crystal: ^________________^ He's not really the wedding-throwing kinda guy, but I'll help you!  
  
Kathy: Ok ^__^  
  
Crystal: I was thinking. . . A long white flowing dress. . .  
  
Crystal & Kathy: *talk about more wedding stuff*  
  
Yami: *to Yami B* So I guess we'll have to throw you a bachelor party?  
  
Yami B: *rocking back and forth* I. .cannot. . Believe. . .this. . . Is. . . Happening. . . To. . . Me. .  
  
Joey: Yeah! There's always food at parties, right? ^__^  
  
TMF: *to Joey* Ya know. . WE could get married. . .  
  
Joey: O_O  
  
(Someone runs in)  
  
Crystal: Oh great, it's Mr. Hinglebobberdooschmit----  
  
Nick: We don't need the full name. *says while staring at Mai*  
  
Mr. HingleBobber (Mr.HB): I MUST CALL THIS WEDDING TO A HALT!  
  
Crystal: ?? There is no wedding going on!  
  
Mr. HB: Yes, but you cannot ever have a wedding in this fic.  
  
Crystal: ( But. . Why? It'd be soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo romantic!  
  
Mr. HB: EXACTLY! This is a humorous fic, not a romantic one! Besides, I don't think that anyone here is over 18 anyway, so wouldn't it be, I don't know, illegal or something?  
  
Emerald: *pops back onstage* Ya know, he's right. *pops away*  
  
Kathy: *tears in her eyes* But. . . But. . .  
  
Crystal: You know, Mr. HB, you're smarter than you look. . !***IDEA*** Would you like to be our announcer?  
  
Mr. HB: ^__^ Sure! Wow, a JOB ^__^  
  
Crystal: Okay, the wedding is off (sry Kathy!!)  
  
Yami B: THANK RA!  
  
Kathy: *cries and runs away*  
  
Katy: YAMI BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: Cool it, Katy. .  
  
Katy: ^__^ If you say so. *sigh* But it's not fair!  
  
Bakura: What isn't?  
  
Katy: There was a sale at the Authoress Magic-Selling store today. . And. . I. .  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Katy: I MISSED IT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Kathy: *comes back onstage, happy again* Hello, Yami B ^__^ *huggles*  
  
All: ??????  
  
Kathy: What are YOU guys staring at?  
  
Crystal: EMERALD??  
  
Emerald: *pops onstage* Yeeees?  
  
Crystal: Did you do anything to Kathy?  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Yes. I erased part of her memory. . You know. . About Yami B asking her to marry him, and then the wedding being called off.  
  
Crystal: ^-^ Ohhhhhh! You're turning good!  
  
Emerald: *freezes* *turns head slowly* If. You. Ever. Repeat. That. Sentence. Again. You. Will. Be. Rotting. In. Hell. For. All. Of. Eternity.  
  
Crystal: *shut up*  
  
Emerald: ^__^ Well, see ya later! *disappears*  
  
Crystal: *sigh* Well, I guess that this chapter was a waste.  
  
Alina: What do you mean?  
  
Crystal: Kathy can't remember any of it.  
  
Kathy: Huh? *huggles Yami B*  
  
Crystal: -_-  
  
Mr. HB: well, then. I guess that this ends the chapter ^__^ Cya ^__^  
  
Crystal: *sighs* what a waste. . All of the energy we could have saved. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isolated Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW Announcer: *rocking back and forth (like usual)* This chapter brought to you by Stickless Bandaids Inc.  
  
Clyde: *passed out from too much alcohol*  
  
o_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope u all liked the chappie. Once again, I know that it was more romantic than funny, but I just HAD to do a chapter like that ^__^ I'll try to mention every1 next chapter, 'kay? I know that I didn't say some peoples, but it's hard 2 mention every1. I'll do better next time. This was basically just a. . (romantic) Experimental chappie ^__^  
  
REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!! (I know that I say that after every chapter, but oh well ^__^;)  
  
CU guys L8R ^__^ 


	14. Ahhhh, Normalcy at Last

Crystal: Hello every1 ^__^ 2day I'm writing 2 whole chapters!! ^__^ *proud of herself*  
  
Emerald: -_- Impressive.  
  
Crystal: Hmmmph.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IF YOU READ THE CHAPTER EARLIER 2DAY, I CHANGED THE BOTTOM  
  
(just so ya know ^__^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: HEEEEELLLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW! *claps*  
  
Crystal: Ahhh, It's so nice to be back in the old schedule ^__^  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: *staggers onstage* YOU. . . . GODDAMN. . . PEOPLE! I was locked up with those three nutcases for 7 hours! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF TORTURE AND PAIN CAN BE INFLICTED ON ONE CREATURE IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME???  
  
Emerald: DO YOU GUYS SEE IT OVER THERE??  
  
DA: NOPE! WHAT ABOUT YOU, YAMI?  
  
Yami DA: NOT OVER HERE!  
  
Crystal: ?? What are you talking about?  
  
Emerald: We can't find the---*sees Chicken-Fish* Never mind. . . *smiles*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: O_O NOOOOOOOO! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!!  
  
Yami DA: *throws bag over Tea-Chicken-Fish*  
  
DA: ^__^  
  
Emerald: ^__^ Back to the torture chamber we go!!  
  
(All four leave)  
  
Crystal: ^__^ It's so nice to see people enjoying themselves ^__^  
  
Nick: Hi, Mai ^______^  
  
Mai: Hello. . .  
  
Alina: Hey, Yugi, do you want to meet my Yami?  
  
Yugi: You have a yami?  
  
Alina: ^__^ Yepp  
  
Yugi: ^__^ Sure, I'd love to meet her  
  
Crystal: *to Alina* You have a yami?  
  
Alina: Yes. .  
  
Crystal: WHY did you not tell me this before?? WHY?  
  
All: O_O  
  
Crystal: Heh hem. . Yes. . . Carry on. . .  
  
Alina: *shakes head* As I was saying: My yami's name is Alexia ^__^  
  
Yami B: And you have a millenium item I suppose? *evil grin*  
  
Alina: Yes. . The millenium die.  
  
Yami B: I see. . . . And would I be able to see this 'millenium die'?  
  
Kathy: *pulls Yami B away* Yami Bakura! I'm surprised at you! You should be more polite! Oh well! *huggles*  
  
Audience: Awwwww ^__^  
  
Seto: Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me.  
  
Serenity 2: ^__^ Nope.  
  
Seto: NOW.  
  
Serenity 2: ^______^ Nope.  
  
Yami M: : Emerald never spends any time with me anymore. It's like she's ALWAYS too busy!  
  
Yami: Well, while she's doing all of her torturing, why don't you try a new hobby or something?  
  
Yami M: *thinks about it* Like what?  
  
Yami: Like. . Building birdhouses. . . .or drawing. . .  
  
Yami M: ***IDEA*** Or target practice! ^__^  
  
Yami: ^__^ Sure. Archery is always fun.  
  
Yami M: ?? Archery? I'm talking about shooting arrows/bullets/throwing knives at people. Maybe I could get Emerald to make me some Yami replicas to practice on. . .  
  
Yami: :  
  
Yami M: ^__^;;; Heh heh. . Not Yami! I meant. . . Yami Bakura!  
  
Kathy: *walks up to Yami M* *angry* HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I SHOULD KILL YOU!  
  
Yami B: *whispers*  
  
Kathy: Oooooooh! That's what he meant! ^__^ My bad. Bye guys! *walks off with Yami B*  
  
Nick: *to Mai* So, what do you do for fun?  
  
Mai: *shrug*  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Crystal: COMPAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________________^  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Teddy Bear 1: Kimmi and Gemini here to see you, Miss Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Thank you, TB1 ^__^ Hello, Kimmi and Gemini ^__^  
  
Kimmi: Hiiii. . . Hey, where's Tristan?  
  
Crystal: Oh, he's a rat-fish now ^__^  
  
Kimmi: *eyes glaze over* What. Did. You. Say.  
  
Crystal: Eeeeehhhhh. . he's a rat-fish? ^__^;;  
  
Kimmi: TURN HIM BACK!!!!  
  
Crystal: ummm. . About that. . .  
  
Mr. HB: HEH HEM! I have to introduce the people! Gemini is Kimmi's yami, and they have the millenium die----  
  
Emerald: *pops onstage* GODAMNIT! WHERE DID THAT DAMN FISH GO?? Crystal, have you seen the chicken-fish?  
  
Crystal: Nope, sorry. Have you tried. . . The fish bowl?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
DA: Damn. Just when the torturing was getting good.  
  
Yami DA: But torturing is ALWAYS good ^__^  
  
DA: ^__^ So true.  
  
TMF: OMG! HAS ANYONE SEEN JOEY?? I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!! *histarical*  
  
Crystal: *thinking out loud* Let's see. . Missing fish. . Missing Joey. . I can only conclude that. . .  
  
TMF: Don't say it. I already know. He's. . having an affair! *sob*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Emerald: NO! HE ATE THE GODAMN FISH!  
  
TMF: JOEY?? WHERE ARE YOU??  
  
Joey: *comes onstage* Hi everyone! ^__^  
  
Emerald: JOEY! :  
  
TMF: EMERALD! DON'T HURT HIM!!!  
  
Emerald: Did you EAT the fish, Joey?  
  
Joey: Which one?  
  
Kimmi: What do you mean, which one? OMG! DID YOU EAT TRISTAN, TOO?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *crying*  
  
Joey: Well, I tried to eat them, but they died.  
  
Emerald: Aaaaaaaaand?  
  
Joey: That's it, they died.  
  
Emerald: OMG! JOEY YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST *says 935,673 swears* THAT WAS THE PERFECT DAMN TORTURE OBJECT!  
  
DA: REALLY! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET??  
  
Yami DA: No. . .torturing. . *rocking back and forth*  
  
Kimmi: *sobbing* TRISTAN!  
  
Crystal: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
All: Eeep!  
  
Crystal: Thank you. Now, Emerald and her 'torture crew', you can just find another thing to torture, Kimmi, I can make a Tristan-replica for you, and Joey, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH THE FISH???  
  
Joey: I threw them out! What do you think? I tried to eat them, but they tasted oddly sour.  
  
Crystal: *exasperated* DUH! When Emerald & I made those, we made them out of Sour Airheads!  
  
Mokuba: IMPOSSIBLE! I would have been able to smell them!  
  
Crystal: Not when they were in broccoli-scented water! Duh-uh!  
  
Mokuba: So. . All this time. . The candy was right in front of me?? *cries*  
  
Crystal: ^__^ There's only one thing to do: We have to search for the fishes!  
  
Emerald: Are you kidding? Why don't we just leave them wherever the hell they are?  
  
Crystal: BECAUSE technically, that would be murdering!  
  
Emerald: *mumbling* I'VE done it before, it's nothing special  
  
Crystal: WHAT?!  
  
Emerald: Nothing. . . Nothing. . .  
  
Nick: If we have search parties, I'll be with Mai.  
  
Serenity 2: And I'll be with Kiaba!  
  
Seto: Not on your life.  
  
Alina: I'll be with Yugi!  
  
Yugi: ^__^  
  
Mr. HB: HOLD ON! No one even knows if you're doing that yet! The authoresses can't decide!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Emerald: Shut the hell up, Mr. Hinglebobber. . Hoo. . .shit. . .rinky. . . Poop?  
  
Mr. HB: IT'S HINGLEBOBBERDOOSCHMITRINGLETINGLETINKYDOOBER! :  
  
Emerald: Right. . .  
  
Crystal: Okay, let's just leave it to the readers. I want to check my email, read, and eat some candy. .  
  
Emerald: And I don't have the time to be thinking about that crap. I've got better things to do. . Places to rob. . People to hurt *evil grin*  
  
Crystal: So, u guys tell us whether we should search for the fishes, or just leave them to rot and die ^__^ See you guys L8R ^__^  
  
Mr. HB: ^__^ Bye everyone, and just so you know, the video camera on the isolated island was broken, so no more Clyde & NEW Announcer, but who really liked them, anyways? Have a FABULOUS week!  
  
THIS CHAPTER BROUGHT TO YOU BY: THE TOOTHLESS COMBS COMPANY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this was a good chappie ^__^ Back to the non-romantic stuff, as you can tell ^__^  
  
Thanx 2 the peoples who reviewed ^__^  
  
CU 


	15. Christmas? Oh this'll end great

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! (Do I really haveta say it?? Believe me, if I owned Yugioh, I would be on the show, and all of the people that were mean to Yami would be dead. But that isn't happening, now is it??)  
  
O_o  
  
Thanx 4 the reviews!! (I got 11 of 'em!!) ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW! *claps*  
  
Emerald: I can't believe that the audience isn't bored with saying that by now.  
  
Crystal: Well, they are all programmed to like this fic ^__^  
  
Emerald: *evil grin* So we can PROGRAM our audience???  
  
DA: HEY! We were in your audience, and we weren't "programmed"  
  
Crystal: Well, I dunno how the hell you guys snuck in, but that musta been what happened ^__^  
  
Emerald: Hey, DA & Yami DA, wanna go torture somethin'?  
  
Yami DA: I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF NAMELESS YAMI LIKE YAMI BAKURA, AND YAMI YUGI, AND YAMI MARIK! I AM DEMINA! NOT YAMI DA!  
  
Kathy, Crystal, & Emerald: *glare* *glare* *glare* *glare*  
  
Kathy: What. Did. You. Just. Say?  
  
Crystal: Emerald, shall we take out our magic?  
  
Emerald: I think so.  
  
Yami: Crystal. . Heh heh. It's all right. . ^__^;;  
  
Crystal: But she called you a nameless yami  
  
Kathy: *Is running after Demina with a sharp object*  
  
Emerald: HEY! Let's watch this instead!!  
  
DA: Katy, will you PLEASE call Kathy off?  
  
Katy: KATHY! STOP IT!  
  
Kathy: NO! *resumes chasing Demina*  
  
Katy: Well, I tried.  
  
DA: *sigh*  
  
Kimmi: *looking frantically around for Tristan* WHERE THE HELL IS TRISTAN??  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah! ^__^ We were gonna vote on looking for the fish!!  
  
Emerald: Ummm. . Aren't they dead, though??  
  
Crystal: *silence*  
  
Kimmi: *bursts into tears*  
  
Crystal: Ummm. .  
  
Emerald: Aw well, it's all good. Hey, Demina & DA, wanna go torture some Anzu replicas?  
  
DA & Demina: YEAH!!! ^__^  
  
Kathy: DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!  
  
Crystal: *claps*  
  
Kathy: *is tied to a spinny chair* Ummm, why am I tied to a spinny chair?  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Cuz spinny chairs are fun!!!  
  
Kathy: -_-U  
  
Crystal: Ya know, Emerald gave me an idea. .  
  
Yami B: We're gonna torture anzu replicas??  
  
Crystal: Nooooo. . I can make a Tristan replica for Kimmi!  
  
Kimmi: ^__^ Really??  
  
Crystal: Yepp. *takes out magic wand* Abra Kablatristiana!  
  
(A replica appears. . . But not of Tristan. . . )  
  
Crystal: GODAMNIT! NOT AGAIN! WHY WON'T THIS FU&%ING WAND EVER WORK??? *throws wand out the window*  
  
Kimmi: It's not Tristan. . .  
  
Joey: IT'S ANOTHER RAT-FISH!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
All (except for Crystal & Kimmi): *burst out laughing*  
  
TMF: Hey, Joey, guess what!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
TMF: I have a yami, and a millenium item, too, that I forgot to mention ^__^  
  
Crystal: WHY DON'T YOU PEOLE EVER TELL ME ANYTHING??? AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Crystal: *clears throat* I'm okay now. . I'm fine. . .  
  
TMF: yeah. . My millenium item is the millenium toecap, and my yami is Freak McFreak (FMF)  
  
Yami B: I'm not gonna try to steal your millenium item . . . . It gets so old. . .  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Good boy, Yami B  
  
Kathy: *still in spinny chair* AND WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT? HUH?  
  
Crystal: ^__^;; Katy, what is wrong with Kathy?  
  
Katy: I dunno. *huggles Bakura* Probably just one of her phases  
  
Crystal: Kathy, if I let you out of the chair, will you act normal again?  
  
Kathy: Sure.  
  
Crystal: Okay, then ^__^ *claps and Kathy is outta the chair*  
  
Kathy: *huggles Yami B*  
  
(Anzu screams can be heard from down the hall)  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Well, it sounds like they're having fun ^__^  
  
Mr. HB: As your announcer/marry-er guy/detective/cosmetics salesman/weatherman, I would like to inform you that it is snowing outside, and we will probably be trapped in here for a few weeks ^__^  
  
Alina: Uh oh. That can't be good!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, I'll protect you ^__^  
  
Alina: ^__^  
  
Crystal: Snow. . What does that remind me of. . . ***IDEA*** CHRISTMAS!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Emerald: *appears* OMG! DID CRYSTAL JUST SCREAM CHRISTMAS???  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Emerald: O_O NOT GOOD!  
  
Crystal: La la la la la la la la!!! PRESENTS! TREE! CANDY! COOKIES!!  
  
TMF: Presents??  
  
Mokuba: Candy??  
  
Joey: Cookies??  
  
Crystal: Uh huh. And a tree ^__^  
  
Emerald: *whisper* Crystal gets a little. . . Psycho around Christmastime. Last year, she had to spend the day in an insane asylum.  
  
Serenity 2: What did she do that's so bad?  
  
Emerald: She gets kinda caught up in everything. . And spends all of her money buying presents, she buys all of the food from stores, and she buys 20/30 Christmas trees. . It's not a pretty sight.  
  
TMF: Money and presents, eh?  
  
Katy: Shopping?? ^__^  
  
Joey: *drooling* Foooooooooood. . .  
  
Crystal: And a tree ^__^  
  
All: *scream*  
  
Emerald: DAMNIT! Crystal, don't scare people like that!  
  
Crystal: Sooooorrrrrrryyyyy! I have presents for people!!!!  
  
All: *perk up*  
  
Crystal: All right. . TMF: I got you STICKY bandaids, and two topless hats, one for you, and one for Joey ^__^  
  
TMF: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: For Joey, I got a $500 gift card for any food store on the planet, and a 50 lb turkey.  
  
Joey: AWESOME!!!!!  
  
Crystal: For Emerald, I got a new green wardrobe, and a sharp objects kit  
  
Emerald: Eh, Christmas only comes once a year!!! ^__^  
  
Crystal: For Nick, I got magic handcuffs, so that you can hook yourself on Mai, since she won't speak to you otherwise.  
  
Nick: Helllllllllooooooo Mai!!  
  
Mai: . . .Goddamnit. . .  
  
Crystal: For DA I got an Insta-Torture set, and a Torture-Ideas book, which comes with over 1000 ways to torture people! I got the same thing for Demina.  
  
DA & Demina: *evil grins*  
  
Crysal: For Yami I got 100 packages of cards, and a pretty little display case for your favorite cards to go in ^__^  
  
Yami: ^__^;  
  
Crystal: For-----  
  
Emerald: WAIT A MINUTE! Why are you giving people stuff in the first place??  
  
Crystal: For Christmas! Want a gingerbread cookie?  
  
Emerald: IT'S JUNE!!  
  
Crystal: yeah, but it's SNOWING outside, and snow = Christmas!!!  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Who told you it was snowing outside?  
  
Crystal: Mr. Hinglebobberdooschmitringletingletinkydoober. He's a weatherman, you know!  
  
Emerald: Mr. Hingle. . Botter. . .poo. . . Blob--whatever the hell your name is, get down here!  
  
Mr. HB: *comes down* *scared* Yes?  
  
Emerald: Did you tell Crystal that it's snowing outside?  
  
Mr. HB: Yes.  
  
Emerald: And is it?  
  
Mr HB: Of course it's snowing outside. . . . . In Antarctica. . .  
  
Emerald: YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST GODAMN IDIOT IN THE WORLD! OF COURSE IT'S SNOWING IN ANTARCTICA! BUT WE DON'T GIVE A %$#@ ABOUT THAT!  
  
Alina: *huggles Yugi* Wow, she's really. . . Upset. . .  
  
Yugi: Yepp. . .  
  
Crystal: *sad* So, it's not Christmas?  
  
Emerald: NO IT IS NOT!  
  
Crystal: Well, in that case, give me back the presents I just gave everyone ^__^  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Crystal: *laugh* I mean it.  
  
All: -_-  
  
Crystal: I spent over a million bucks on presents, and if I don't return them, I'm gonna be broke! But, if you guys REALLY wanna keep the presents. . .I guess that you can. . Besides, I can always get a new wand, and make myself more money!! ^__^  
  
All: ^__^;;  
  
Kimmi: Hey, Emerald, can YOU make me a Tristan replica? Crystal's wand wasn't working. . .  
  
Emerald: sure. *takes out magic wand* Abra Tristanblabera!  
  
(A Tristan replica appears)  
  
Kimmi: YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Emerald: Yeah. . Why don't you two go BACKSTAGE and talk and stuff. . Because every time I see Tristan, I WANNA KILL HIM, and you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?  
  
Kimmi: Eeep. *runs backstage, dragging Tristan with her*  
  
Crystal: Well, I guess that that'll end the show ^__^  
  
Emerald: See you people later ^__^  
  
Mr. HB: Bye people! Thanks for joining us today!  
  
This chapter brought to you by: Colorless Markers, inc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope u liked this chapter ^__^ I'll continue when I get the chance, which'll probably be. . 2marrow ^__^;;  
  
I leave in 8 days for Ohio!! ^__^ (And yes, it's Ohio, my friend got it mixed up with Iowa. . She's a little. . .ya know. . Messed up in the head)  
  
REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!  
  
CU 


	16. SHOPPING!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. .(I also don't own Mario, Inuyasha or Bugs Bunny)  
  
Crystal: Thanx to all the people who reviewed!! ^__^ And just in case it was a little unclear, you guys DID get to keep the presents u got ^__^ Aren't I nice?  
  
Emerald: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Crystal: Shut up Emerald. And thank you Katy and Kathy for the gold dust and anzu flesh eaters in a can. I'm sure that Emerald will find something to do with the anzu flesh eating stuff, and gold dust is PRETTY!! ^__^  
  
Emerald: -_-U Pretty?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE HOME COOKING CHANNEL! *claps*  
  
Crystal: ???  
  
Emerald: Hee hee.  
  
Crystal: Emerald, what did you do to the audience?  
  
Emerald: I re-programmed them!! Did you know, we can make them LOOK different too? *takes out audience programming remote and pushes a button* Look, now they're all little me's!!  
  
Joey: NO! TAKE THE PICTURE AWAY! IT BURNS!  
  
Emerald: *turns her head slowly around* I will give you a 5 second hand start.  
  
TMF: Ummm . .heh heh. Emerald. . Please don't hurt Joey!  
  
Emerald: *chasing Joey around* HE BROUGHT IT ON HIMSELF!  
  
TMF: *sigh* Joey never learns. ^__^ But that makes him even more adorable!! Crystal, Emerald can't REALLY hurt Joey, right?  
  
Crystal: *playing with the audience programming remote* Heeey! Now they're all little shippous! How kawaii!!!! ^-^ (In case u don't know, Shippou is a fox demon on Inuyasha) And now. . They're bugs bunny!! Heee!  
  
Katy: I think that she's a little addicted to that thing  
  
Kathy: I know how to get her off of that! Crystal, do you want to play a video game?  
  
Crystal: Sure. . But what color should the audience be? I think green would be nice! ^__^ *programs audience to be green-colored* Okay, what video game?  
  
Kathy: How about Super Mario Bros.? (( A video game that I have)  
  
Crystal: *shrug* Sure. *starts playing*  
  
Katy: How did that help?  
  
Kathy: I dunno. *huggles Yami B*  
  
Katy: -_-U  
  
Emerald: *stops chasing Joey* I feel like torturing. Where are----  
  
(Screams can be heard)  
  
Emerald: *evil grin* Ahh, I see. They're already there. Bye guys ^__^  
  
Seto: okay, will you PLEASE leave me alone??  
  
Serenity 2: Nope ^__^  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Nick: So, Mai, are you busy tomorrow night?  
  
Mai: No, why?  
  
Nick: Great! Wanna go out on a date?  
  
Mai: I guess. *sigh* Otherwise you'll never leave me alone  
  
Katy: Dontcha feel bad for the loveless? *huggles Bakura*  
  
Kathy: Loveless? *huggles Yami B*  
  
Katy: yeah, the people who can't get anyone to like them.  
  
Kathy: Like you?  
  
Katy: ARRRG! NO NOT LIKE ME! Bakura likes me, right Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Of course I like you ^__^  
  
Katy: *heart eyes*  
  
Kathy: Well Yami B likes me, too! Oh, I get it. You were talking about Nick and Serenity 2!  
  
Nick & Serenity 2: What?  
  
Katy: NOTHING! She didn't say anything! Heh heh.  
  
Alina: Hey, where are Crystal and Emerald?  
  
Yami: CRYSTAL? WHERE ARE--  
  
Crystal: YES! Level 10!! GO ME!!  
  
Yami: Crystal, what are you doing?  
  
Crystal: Playing video games. I'm on the tenth level! YAY!  
  
Yami: Why don't you get off of that, and host your show.  
  
Crystal: But Yami, it's the tenth--ooh! Just missed that lil guy.  
  
Yami: *sigh* I hate to have to do this, Crystal. *takes a sludgehammer and destroys tv, Nintendo, and game*  
  
Crystal: O_O Yami! HOW COULD YOU??  
  
Yami: Look at yourself, you were becoming addicted to that video game!  
  
Crystal: Well, yeah, but *whimpers* I WAS ON THE TENTH LEVEL!  
  
DP: *yawn* I haven't been doing much recently, huh? I think I was sleeping. . .  
  
Kimmi: *off somewhere with Tristan replica*  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna go get the mail ^__^ *disappears*  
  
Mokuba: CANDY? WHO SAID CANDY? NEEEEEEED CANDY!  
  
Seto: MOKUBA! You are NOT getting candy! That's why we gave you an apple.  
  
Mokuba: But apples taste like dog poop!  
  
Seto: They do not--hey, HAVE YOU BEEN EATING DOG POOP AGAIN??  
  
Mokuba: *whimpers* Well, it looks like chocolate!  
  
All: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Crystal: *appears* OMG OMG OMG!!! My Yugioh magic catalog just came!! YAY!!  
  
TMF: What's a Yugioh magic catalog?  
  
Crystal: A catalog with all sorts of Yugioh magic stuff you can buy!!  
  
Katy: OOH! CAN I LOOK??  
  
Crystal: Sure ^__^  
  
Katy & Crystal: *looking at catalog*  
  
Bakura: Why do girls like shopping so much?  
  
Marik (Not Yami M ne more, cuz has ne1 even seen his non-yami personality?): Hey, where's Emerald?  
  
Yami: Because they do, and in the torture chamber.  
  
Marik & Bakura: Thanks, Yami.  
  
Yami: Yepp.  
  
Mai: So, do you like spending loads of money?  
  
Nick: When I have it.  
  
Mai: Are you rich?  
  
Nick: Yes.  
  
Mai: *smiiiiiiile* WEEEEEEELLL, in that case, let's go somewhere right now!!  
  
Nick: Ummm, first can I talk to Crystal?  
  
Mai: Sure.  
  
Nick: *walks up to Crystal* Hey, Crystal?  
  
Crystal: And look at that---Yeah, Nick?  
  
Nick: Can I have, like, a million dollars? I told Mai I was rich.  
  
Crystal: Sure *uses magic wand to make a million dollars* Here ya go.  
  
Nick: Thanks ^__^  
  
Crystal: 'welcome. *resumes looking at catalog w/ Katy*  
  
Nick: *goes off somewhere with Mai*  
  
Kimmi: IS ANYONE WORRIED ABOUT THE FISH BUT ME??  
  
Yami: Nope. ^__^  
  
Alina: Aren't the fish dead, though?  
  
Yugi: Yepp.  
  
Kimmi: : You people are NO help!  
  
Crystal: *to Katy* Did you see anything you wanted?  
  
Katy: Well, they DID have a lot of Bakura stuff in there. .  
  
Crystal: Of course! In the magic world, Yugioh is the most famous. . . Anything!! ^__^  
  
Yami: Really? I never knew that!  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Yami, you really need to get out more!!  
  
Yami: :  
  
Crystal: *gives Katy one million dollars* This should cover everything you want---  
  
Nick: HEY! Is there Mai stuff in that catalog?  
  
Crystal: Of course.  
  
Alina: And Yugi stuff?  
  
Serenity 2: And Kiaba stuff?  
  
Crystal: Yepp. All right, here, everyone can have a million--Hey, when did Nick get back?  
  
Nick: I dunno.  
  
Crystal: Weird. . Anyway, a million dollars for everyone ^__^ You can all get whatever it is you want ^__^  
  
Katy: YAAAAAAAAAAY! SHOPPING!!!  
  
Crystal: Be right back. I haveta get Emerald, DA, and Demina. *disappears*  
  
Mai: Do you think there's make-up in there?  
  
Yami: Hey, Crystal is on the cover!  
  
All: Really??  
  
Yami: Yeah. . It says that-- -_-U  
  
All: WHAT??  
  
Yami: It says that Crystal is going out with Yami, the "Hottest Yami This Side of the Magic World" -_-  
  
Kathy: WHAT?! *eyes flaming* what about Yami Bakura? HUH?  
  
Crystal: *appears with Emerald, DA, & Demina*  
  
DA: Come on! The last anzu replica was getting its head dunked in a shark tank, and we were gonna----  
  
Kathy: *to Crystal* WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE COVER OF THIS MAGAZINE?  
  
Crystal: First of all, it's a catalog, and second of all, I designed the cover! ^__^ Isn't it awesome?  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Kathy: -_- That explains it.  
  
Crystal: All right, everyone order what you want, and the stuff will be delivered in the next chapter ^__^ Review to let us know what you want, or we can make stuff up for you ^__^  
  
Emerald: THIS is why you pulled us out of the torture chamber?  
  
Crystal: Well, I thought that since there's a lot of TORTURING items in here. . .  
  
Demina: LEMME SEE!  
  
All (except for Crystal): *fighting over catalog*  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Well, that ends this chapter ^__^ Bye guys!!  
  
Mr. HB: Thank you for joining us today!  
  
This chapter brought to you by: Tasteless gum Inc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope u liked this chapter ^__^  
  
Emerald: -_- U say that after every single chapter, can't you shut up?  
  
No I can't! So :P  
  
Anyways, please review (if u r on my show) to tell me what u want to order ^__^ Remember, u have a million dollars, so u can get, a thousand of something, or a few hundred of something else ^__^  
  
Thanx ^__^  
  
CU 


	17. Old friends, new STUFF!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OKAY PEOPLE???  
  
Hello every1 ^__^ 1 week left and I can get away from my crazE house!! ^__^ Even if that means no computer for 6 days, I can handle that *bites nails* I hope. .  
  
BTW I've been really sick lately, 2day especially, so this chappie probably won't be up 4 a few days. Sry 'bout that ^__^ Plus, I'm gonna make this the longest chapter EVER! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! *cough* Yeah. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr.HB: HEEEEELLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE HAIRLESS YUGIOH SHOW!  
  
All (cept audience): ????  
  
Crystal: EMERALD! Did you reprogram the audience again?  
  
Emerald: I tried to, but it wouldn' t work. Now it just switches between sayings. ^__^ Quite funny actually.  
  
Crystal -_-  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Crystal: ^______________________________________________________________^ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OUR STUFF IS HERE! OUR STUFF IS HERE! OUR STUFF IS HERE! OUR STUFF IS HERE!  
  
Katy: *to Emerald* Will she be ok?  
  
Emerald: Probably not ^__^ But it's not like she'll get seriously injured or anything. ^__^  
  
Yami: Well that's a relief.  
  
Crystal: *bouncing off the walls, literally* YAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Teddy Bear1: *enters* People here to see you, Miss Crystal.  
  
Crystal: ^_____^ Do they happen to have any large packages with them?  
  
Teddy Bear 2: *enters* Nope. The people here to see you are: Evangelic and Velion.  
  
Crystal: : So you're saying that our stuff isn't here yet?  
  
Teddy Bears: No, Miss Crystal.  
  
Crystal: ^__^ COMPANYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Alina: Ummm. . Is something wrong with her??  
  
Nick: *scoots closer to Mai* Really, it's like lately she's been. . . . REALLY REALLY nice.  
  
Blitz: Almost like she's gonna die or something.  
  
All (cept Crystal): O.O  
  
Emerald: That can't be it! There's no way!  
  
Yami: Exactly. No one can die on this show anyway, remember?  
  
Crystal: THAAAAAAAAAT'S RIGHT!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Emerald: CRYSTAL! WILL YOU STOP SCARING THE SH&$ OUT OF US???  
  
Crystal: ^______________^ Sure. WE HAVE COMPANYYYYYYYYYY! This is Evangelic, and her yami Velion.  
  
Evangelic: *looking towards torture chamber*  
  
Velion: Soooooooooooooo, I hear that you guys have a torture chamber here?  
  
Emerald: Yepp! The newest, most high-tech torture chamber in the UNIVERSE!!  
  
DA: *evil grin* Speaking of which, why don't we go 'test it out'?  
  
Emerald: Oh yeah, I never did use that Anzu Flesh Eaters in a can that Katy & Kathy gave us. *evil grin* I'm gonna go make some anzu replicas!! ^__^  
  
Teddy Bear1: Miss Crystal, someone here to see you.  
  
Crystal: ^__________________^ Is it a delivery man?  
  
Teddy Bears: ^__^ You'll have to find out for yourself.  
  
Crystal: *walks toward door* OOOOOOOHHHH! IT'S SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
All: ?????  
  
Yami: *walks over where Crystal went* Ohhhh! Look how adorable it is!!!  
  
All: ??????????  
  
TMF: WILL SOMEONE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???  
  
Crystal: *re-enters* I got a different catalog a few weeks ago, and LOOK!! My Kitsune is here!!!  
  
All: *look*  
  
Serenity2: Ohhhhh! It's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!  
  
Crystal: I know!! Isn't it? ^__^ This lil fox is my new pet!!  
  
Emerald: *appears* Speaking of which, I kinda forgot to tell you, I ordered a snake from that magazine ^__^;;  
  
Crystal: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SNAKES SNAKES! I HAAAAAAAAAAAAATE SNAKES! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DA: *appears* I can kill it! What do you want killed??  
  
Emerald: I can have a snake if I wanna!  
  
Crystal: But they're DISGUSTING! Can't you get an inu or something??  
  
Emerald: I'm ALLERGIC to dogs, and besides, Vapor should be arriving anytime now. ^__^  
  
Crystal: *cringes* Yami, will YOU kill the snake for me?  
  
Demina: WE can torture snakes! I mean, kill snakes!  
  
Yami: ^__^;; Well, I would, but then Emerald would kill ME!  
  
Crystal: WAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE SNAKES!  
  
Emerald: Well toooooooooo bad!  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Emerald: I'll get that ^__^ *disappears*  
  
Crystal: *cringes*  
  
Alexia: So what are you gonna name your fox?  
  
Emerald: Hmmmm. . . .I think I'll just call him Kitsune.  
  
Emerald: *re-appears* : It wasn't my snake, it was some delivery guy with a bunch of boxes.  
  
Crystal: ^____________________________________________^ YAAAAAAAAY!!! *runs to front door* YOU GUYS! OMG! LOOK AT ALL OF THIS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
All (cept audience): *run to front door* O.O  
  
Kimmi: She wasn't kidding! Look at all of this stuff!  
  
Gemini: It's amazing!!  
  
DA, Demina, Evangelic, & Velion: *appear*  
  
Velion: So, what's goin' on?  
  
Crystal: Our stuff came!! Oh, wait. You weren't here for that. Well, you can share with Emerald ^__^  
  
Emerald: *doesn't hear, and is busily opening the box with her name on it*  
  
Crystal: hmmm, if you guys get all of this stuff NOW, what about when Christmas comes?  
  
Serenity2: Oh, we'll want more stuff by then ^__^  
  
Crystal: ^__^ *finds a package w/ her name on it* MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!! *opens* YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Katy: *to Crystal* What did you get?  
  
Crystal: I got an Insta-Hershey Bar maker, 1000 bags of sour skittles, a new wardrobe, a house for Kitsune, and a bunch of little things for Kitsune.  
  
Katy: That's it?  
  
Crystal: *finds other box w/ name on it* Oh yeah! And I got Brother- Remover, *finds keys* A new house for ME and ME only!! (even though I'm only 13) ^__^ And a laptop, and a regular computer, and a computer desk, and a printer and a scanner!! ^__^  
  
Emerald: YEEEEES! THEY HAVE ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: What??  
  
Emerald: *cough* Nothing. . Nothing. .  
  
Crystal: What did you get, Emerald? :  
  
Emerald: *evil grin* I got a Sharp Objects set, with 100000 sharp objects, and green clothes, and some stuff for Vapor, AND *evil grin* The Torture TV!!!  
  
DA, Dimena, Evangelic, Velion: *look at it intrigued*  
  
Emerald: *to DA & Demina* I got one for you guys, too. *To EG & Velion*Well, I got some extras that you two can have. 'It lets you watch ultimate torturing processes and MORE!' That's what the catalog said.  
  
Crystal: HEY!!! Here's another box for me!!! *opens*  
  
(2 squirrels & a penguin jump out)  
  
All: ?????????????  
  
Crystal: BRIGHTEN!!! SPINK!!!! SPRITE!!! YAAAAAAY!!! Oh yeah, peoples, these are the guys from my 1st fic!! I 4got what it's called, but I'm gonna be deleting it soon, Neways.  
  
Brighten: O.O You can't do that!  
  
Crystal: Can too!  
  
Brighten: CAN NOT!  
  
Crystal: I'M THE AUTHORESS SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!  
  
TMF: Is anyone following this?  
  
Alina: Nope. I'm lost.  
  
Crystal: *sigh* B4 I got the millenium coin, on my other show, Brighten was the announcer, and Spink & Sprite were the security crew.  
  
Teddy Bears: *glare at squirrels*  
  
Mr. HB: *glare at Brighten*  
  
Crystal: Well, what can we do with them?  
  
DA: *evil grin*  
  
Crystal: OHHHHHHHHH NO! Don't even think about it, DA!  
  
Demina: *evil grin* Can I?  
  
Crystal: *sigh* WE ARE NOT TORTURING THEM!  
  
Brighten: Can we stay here? There's nowhere left for us to go!  
  
Crystal: *sigh* But I don't need anyone to do anything!  
  
Katy: Can we look at our stuff now?  
  
Crystal: HANG ON!  
  
All: Eeeep.  
  
Crystal: I can't just leave them out in the wild. . . . But I can't keep them here. . .  
  
S, S & Brighten: *sad*  
  
Crystal: ***IDEA***  
  
Emerald: *to DA, Demina, Evangelic, & Velion* Looks like she got an idea  
  
Alina: *to Yugi* I think that she got an idea  
  
Serenity2: *to Seto* Wow, she got an idea!!  
  
Seto: Leave me alone.  
  
Serenity2: Nope. ^__^  
  
Crystal: YES people! I got an idea!! ^__^  
  
Brighten: What?  
  
Crystal: Well, 2 ideas, actually ^__^ For Brighten, you can go to the isolated island with some of the YGO characters, and put the camera there, and Spink & Sprite can go to the hotel that I just created *claps* with some YGO characters and the rest of the people can stay here!! ^__^  
  
Yami: Ummm, are you sure that that's such a good idea?  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Why, of course it is, Yami!!  
  
Katy: Can we PLEASE open our stuff now?  
  
Crystal: Next chapter ^__^ Right now, we have to plan our show ^__^  
  
All: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. :  
  
Crystal: : HEY! Stop the "awwwwwwww" -ing right now! Okay, who wants to go where? Hmmm. . *thinks* Okay. Here's a list: The people going to the Isolated Island:  
  
--Joey  
  
--TMF  
  
--FMF  
  
--Seto  
  
--Mokuba  
  
--Serenity2  
  
--Lina  
  
--Kimmi  
  
--Gemini  
  
Crystal: And then, in the hotel:  
  
--Emerald  
  
--Marik  
  
--DA  
  
--Demina  
  
--Evangelic  
  
--Velion  
  
--Nick  
  
--Blitz  
  
--Mai  
  
Crystal: And then, HERE, will be:  
  
--Me ^__^  
  
--Yami  
  
--Yugi  
  
--Alina  
  
--Alexia  
  
--Katy  
  
--Bakura  
  
--Kathy  
  
--Yami B  
  
Crystal: Perfect plan, dontcha think?  
  
All: ^__^;;  
  
Crystal: *sigh* What's the problem now?  
  
Kathy: We STILL haven't opened our stuff!  
  
Crystal: Weeeeeeeeelllllllllllll, this chapter is too long already, so next chapter, we'll let everyone open their stuff, and THEN go to their location ^__^  
  
All: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *sad*  
  
Crystal: Well, that ends this chapter, sorry that all the peoples didn't open their stuff!! But this chappy is WAY too long, and things just. . Turned out this way ^__^;; Bye guys!!  
  
Mr HB: And have a GREEEEEEEEAT day!  
  
This chapter brought to you by: The One Color Paint Set Factory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this was a good chappy! Again, sry that we didn't open everything, but in my next fic, we'll get all of the stuff opened ^__^  
  
CU 


	18. Our stuff has Arrived!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: HEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME----  
  
Brighten: HEY! That's MY line!  
  
Mr. HB: Nooooo, I'M the announcer.  
  
Brighten: I AM!  
  
Mr. HB: I AM!  
  
Crystal: -_-U Both of you shut up. We have a lotta stuff to do in this chapter, and no time for you two to argue.  
  
Mr. HB & Brighten: Sorry. V_V  
  
Crystal: That's ok ^__^ Now, let's let Katy & Kathy open their stuff ^__^  
  
Kathy: FINALLY!  
  
Joey: Couldn't everyone just open their stuff at the SAME time?  
  
Crystal: Noooooo, cuz then no one would know what everyone else got ^__^  
  
All: *impatient sigh*  
  
Katy: *opens box* ^__^ Wow, all of my stuff fit into 1 box! That's amazing!  
  
Crystal: What did you order, Katy?  
  
Katy: I got 50,000 magic jewels, lotsa make-up, clothes, a book for Bakura *heart eyes* and a coupon for a "free car-fixer-upper thingy" .  
  
Crystal: Wow, a magic coupon, I'm guessing?  
  
Katy: *looks at coupon* Yeah it is, but what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Crystal: Well, now your car can fly, become a submarine, or do whatever other magic thing you want it to be/do. It could even look like Bakura!  
  
Katy: ^_________^ Reeeeally? Speaking of which, what did you get, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: ^__^ Well, I didn't spend all of the money--(Crystal: Only about 3 of the people did)--But I got some Anti-evil-yami spray, for when my yami gets out of control, and a magic pendant for you ^__^  
  
Katy: *hearts in her eyes* Bakura. . . *faints*  
  
Kathy: Well, I've been waiting 2 whole chapters, and my stuff has FINALLY arrived, so I'm not waiting any longer!!! ^__^ *rips open box*  
  
Crystal: And what did you get?  
  
Kathy: I got some summer dresses, magic necklaces, and magic mirrors, and I found the BEST book for Yami Bakura!! It has a list of all of the tombs that haven't been robbed yet! You'd be AMAZED by how many there are!  
  
Yami B: *eyes book with evil grin* That will go GREAT with the stuff that I got!  
  
Kathy: What did you get?  
  
Yami B: I got some Hallucination spray, to trick people when I go to steal stuff, and some Yami-Killer, for when I steal Yami's millenium--  
  
Yami: *GLARE*  
  
Yami B: Rrrr. Never mind. And I got some rope (to tie people up with) and a magic metal detector. Apparently, it can track ANY kind of treasure ^__^ And I got a little. . Assistant to help me steal millenium items and find treasures ^__^  
  
Kathy: What kind of assistant?  
  
Yami B: A grasshopper ^__^  
  
Kathy: ^__^;; Greeeeat. . .  
  
Crystal: ^__^;; Wonderful choices. Now onto. . . DA & Demina ^__^  
  
DA: *evil grin* My stuff has arrived! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
All: O.O  
  
DA: *clears throat* Right, then. *opens box* Let's see. . Here's that spiked-bolted hammer, and the bazooka, and of course, a rocket launcher!! And then there's the torture stretch table. . *evil grin*  
  
Demina: *starts pulling out her stuff* And I got a freeze chamber, and a flame chamber. . HEY! Where's my Hell Chamber?? : *sees a different box w/ her name on it* Oh! ^__^ Here it is!  
  
Crystal: ^__^;; Did you two get Emerald's torture catalog by mistake?  
  
DA: *looks at magazine they got stuff from* Well, whadya know! It is!  
  
Demina: Oh well ^__^ Wanna go torture stuff, Emerald?  
  
Emerald: Sure ^__^ *to Evangelic & Velion* You 2 comin'? We could use some help *evil grin* I got some Insta-Tea/Anzu, and some Insta-Annoying people, that'll create a million of each, so we can torture as LOOOONG as we want!! MWA HA HA HA HAAAA! *disappears*  
  
Crystal: O.O That was disturbing.  
  
Nick: Can we open our stuff now?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, everyone just open what you want ^__^  
  
All: YAY!!  
  
Yugi: YAY! I got my Height-helper! *looks at bottle* WHAT?! ONLY FOR MAKING PEOPLE SHORTER? &%$@#*#&#$ &#$#^$&# #%$&^#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yugi: *clears throat* I'm fine. . . Fine. . .  
  
Seto: My people remover. ^__^ Just in time!  
  
Joey: Like people would go by you anyway, Kiaba! *sneer*  
  
Seto: *pulls out another can and sprays at Joey*  
  
Joey: *becomes a dog*  
  
Seto: *laughs* My new Insta-dog spray! ^__^  
  
TMF: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??? *rushes to Joey's aid*  
  
Serenity2: Wonderful work, Kiaba! ^__^  
  
Seto: *sigh* If you're going to be hanging around me forever, at least make yourself useful. Carry my stuff.  
  
Serenity2: Hey, I like you, but I'm not your SERVANT! :  
  
Seto: Awww, fine. What did you get anyway?  
  
Serenity2: I got a Kiaba laptop, a kiaba hat, shirt and socks, and I got a Kiaba pencil ^__^ And my Kiaba limo ^__^  
  
Seto: ^__^;;  
  
Mokuba: WANNA KNOW WHAT I GOT, BIG BROTHER??  
  
Seto: *sigh* Sugar?  
  
Mokuba: *gasps* HOW DID YOU KNOW? Are you MAGIC? WOWEEE! Seto is MAGIC!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Seto: *sigh* A million dollars. . And he spent it on sugar. . .  
  
Serenity2: *to Seto* What did you get?  
  
Seto: Another laptop. My 50th one, too ^__^ And then, my people-remover, and Insta-dog spray, oh yeah! I also got another magic helicopter. I don't know WHY it's called a magic one, though.  
  
(Magic Helicopter appears)  
  
Pilot (who is a dwarf): 'ello, sir. Mr. And Mrs. Piggle-tinks to see you.  
  
Mrs. Piggletinks (who is a pig, DUH): Hello, sir. We just wanted to compliment you on your helicopter. We saw it floating over Hguyaeijvjdhrae, and thought that we should say hello. *hands him a pink blob* And here's some weiruwoeiur for you ^__^  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Piggletinks: *get back in helicopter*  
  
(Helicopter leaves)  
  
All: O.O  
  
Crystal: Did anyone else find that disturbing?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Yugi: What did you get, Alina?  
  
Alina: I got a Yugi t-shirt, a Yugi plushie, and a Yugi camera ^__^ Also, 93 cans of Insta-Yugi for when I get lonely. *pulls something else out of box* Oh yeah! And some Yugi stationary ^__^ What did you get?  
  
Yugi: I got Height-Helper, which was MESSED UP, like I said before, a can of Insta-cards for when I feel like adding to my deck, a toybox with jillions of toys, and my favorite thing of all, a little toy train that I can ride around in! ^__^  
  
Alina: So, I guess that that's one upside to being little.  
  
Yugi: :  
  
Alina: ^__^; you know I'm just kidding  
  
TMF: *sprays Joey with another spray* Hey, Joey, look what I got!  
  
Joey: Ruff? *changes back* I mean, what? HEY! I'M BACK! YAAAAY! THANKS, TMF!  
  
TMF: You're welcome ^_^ It's Back-to-Normal spray. I figured that Kiaba would do SOMETHING to you, so I got it.  
  
Joey: *eating*  
  
TMF: Is that what you got?  
  
Joey: Yesh. Wish all of my moneysh I gotsh FOOOD!  
  
TMF: -_-U  
  
Joey: Sho, whad shoo get?  
  
TMF: ^___________^ I got, a Joey car, 20 Joey shirts, 5 Joey plushies, and of course, my portable Joey Mural ^__^ And then, my 50 cans of Magic Fangirl-Killer, for when fan girls try to steal you away from me ^__^ And of course, the back-to-normal spray  
  
Joey: ^__^ Greatsh  
  
FMF: I got. . The same stuff, just minus the Joey. (A car, 20 shirts, 5 plushies, and some back to normal spray, just for the heck of it) and minus the fangirl-killer and Joey mural. Instead, I got 50 cans of Insta-Joey for TMF for a birthday---Oh sh&%. There goes that present. . .  
  
TMF: ^______________________________________^ OHHH! HOW SWEEEEEEET!!  
  
FMF: ^__^;; Thanks?  
  
Nick: Hey, Mai ^__^ What did you get?  
  
Mai: Make-up and jewelry. What else?  
  
Nick: ^__^;; Heh, great choices. I got 1000 cans of Insta-Mai, and an Insta- Money maker, so that I can take you shopping ^__^  
  
Mai: ^____________^ Really? Wait, you spent 1 million dollars on 2 things?  
  
Nick: The Insta-Money maker was $998,000.00  
  
Mai: O.O Wow. That's a lotta money.  
  
Nick: Yeah. .  
  
Blitz: I got the coolest stereo system! 30 speakers, a 25 c.d changer thing, and lotsa other cool "features" and a Giant screen t.v  
  
Nick: ^__^;; Don't you mean a "big" screen t.v.?  
  
Blitx: *shakes head* Nope. It's 100 feet high, and 100 feet wide. ^__^  
  
Mai: Well, how are you going to watch it?  
  
Blitz: hmmm. Hadn't thought about that. *walks away*  
  
Nick & Mai: -_-U  
  
Kimmi: *rips open box w/ her name on it* YES! It's here! My million cans of Insta-Tristan! *sprays one and a Tristan appears* YAAY!  
  
Gemini: You spent a million dollars on Insta-Tristan?  
  
Kimmi: ^__^;; Umm. . Not really. I kinda spent your money, too ^__^;; Heh heh.  
  
Gemini: O.O YOU DID WHAAAAT? Oh well. *walks away*  
  
Crystal: So, Yami, what did you get?  
  
Yami: ^__^ I got an Insta-Card maker, like Yugi, 100000 pounds of hair gel, some Anti-Yami-Bakura spray *glare at Yami B* And a frozen Rose for you ^__^  
  
Crystal: ^________^ How SWEEEEEEEET!  
  
Yami: *hands her the rose* Yeah, it's supposed to be from the Ice Caves in the "Magic World"  
  
Marik: *In the torture chamber w/ Emerald* Hey, Emerald, wanna see what I got?  
  
Emerald ^__^ Sure.  
  
(Anzu screams)  
  
Marik: I got some some gold polish for my millenium rod, and I couldn't really think of anything else to get, so I got some stuff for you ^__^ I got you some Anti-friendship spray for torturing Tea/Anzu, a BILLION piece sharp objects set, and an airplane.  
  
(Anzu screams)  
  
Emerald: Thank you, Marik!! ^__^ *huggles* But what's the airplane for?  
  
Marik: I dunno, it just looked cool. They have 2 pigs for stewards/stewardesses, and an alien is the pilot! Hope that won't affect anything.  
  
Emerald: Naaah.  
  
(Somewhere in space in Emerald's airplane)  
  
Alien-pilot: Oh, but you are wrong! You WILL be affected and we will take over the world!! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!  
  
O.o  
  
(Back in the studio)  
  
Crystal: All right, since we're done opening everything, time for everyone to go to their places ^__^ *claps*  
  
(Various people/characters disappear to their locations.)  
  
Crystal: It's a lot nicer when there's not alotta people here, huh?  
  
Katy: It's quiet.  
  
(echo)  
  
Kathy: Creeeepy.  
  
Alina: Well, thanks for putting me in Yugi's group, Crystal ^__^  
  
Crystal: You're welcome. ^__^ I put everyone with the people they like ^__^  
  
Brighten: The camera is hooked up, Crystal ^__^  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Crystal: Oh, it's you, Brighten!  
  
Bakura: Hey, where is he?  
  
Crystal: On the big screen ^__^  
  
(There's a huge TV screen on the wall, divided in half, Brighten appears on the right side)  
  
Brighten: Yepp. I installed the video camera, and the squirrels should be--  
  
Spink: *appears on right side of tv* Everything is hooked up, Crystal  
  
Crystal: Thanks, guys ^__^ And don't forget, I installed those little cameras in all of the rooms, and all over the island, so I can see EVERYTHING you do, by using my little tv here ^__^ *pats tv she's holding*  
  
Serenity2: *appears on right side of screen* Do you HAVE to see EVERYTHING we do? *shivers*  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Yepp.  
  
Brighten: Well, see ya later. We're gonna play Monopoly!  
  
Crystal: ^__^;; Umm, are you sure that's such a good idea? You tend to get a little. .carried away. Remember last year?  
  
Kathy: What happened last year?  
  
Crystal: Brighten ended up getting drunk and ate the game board, but before that, he sold all of his personal belongings to get more monopoly money so he could win the game.  
  
Emerald: *appears on left side of screen* That was PRETTY pathetic! ^__^  
  
Brighten: : I don't need you running my life, thankyouverymuch. I am going to go play monopoly now. Goodbye. *walks away from the camera*  
  
Emerald: Well, see you guys later!  
  
Serenity2: Yeah, bye ^__^ Kiaba? Oh, there you are! *runs after Seto*  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Well, I guess that that ends the show. See you guys later ^__^  
  
Mr. HB: And have a great----  
  
Emerald: *appeared on tv* QUIT SAYIN THAT! *winks* Bye guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in space in Emerald's airplane~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alien-pilot: We will attack them when they least suspect it!  
  
Mrs. Piggletinks: And we SURE fooled them, by coming on Kiaba's helicopter!  
  
Mr. Piggletinks: When all along, we were bugging their. . Studio. . . thing.  
  
Alien-pilot: But you two messed up! You never said that they were going anywhere!  
  
Mrs. Piggletinks: We didn't know! At least they didn't find out who we REALLY were!  
  
Alien-Pilot: Whatever. But when they finally DO discover us, it will be too late! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAA!  
  
O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What ARE the Piggletinks' and the alien-pilot planning? Will the people on the show be able to handle being in different spots? And WILL Brighten play Monopoly? Find out next chapter on:  
  
THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that sounded so corny. 4get I ever said the ^above^ Neways, I have 5 days left 2 make a chapter b4 I leave, but if I can't get it up by then *whimpers* IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!  
  
(BTW: This chapter brought to you by: Outerspace Airplanes)  
  
CU 


	19. More sugar

I do not own Yugioh. *cries*  
  
Hi peoples!! ^__^ Thanx 4 the reviews!!  
  
Chappie 19:::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME---Aw, screw it. *lays back and opens a can of pepsi*  
  
Audience: awwwww. *wanted to say: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW*  
  
Crystal: Hee hee. *looking at tv thing* HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Katy: *walks over by Crystal* What?  
  
Crystal: *shows Katy screen* HAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: *comes over by girls* What's so funny?  
  
Crystal: *shows Yami screen* It's. . .It's. .. BWA HA HA! Mokuba is still sugar high from all the magic sugar he got from the catalog, and, HE TURNED SETO INTO A DOG!! HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~Isolated Island~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: *growls* RUFF RUFF! *growl*  
  
Joey: BWA HA HA! Go fetch, boy! *throws a stick*  
  
Seto: *tries to fetch it, but is chained up to a doghouse*  
  
Clyde: *hiccup* Ya know, Kiiiiiba, *hic* Ya really shouldn't let *hic* your brooother *hic* Do that to ya *hic*  
  
Seto: : BAAAAAARKKKKKK!  
  
Serenity2: *sprays Kiaba w/ a spray can*  
  
Seto: *turns back to Seto* THANK YOU! *hugs Serenity2*  
  
Serenity2: *hearts in eyes* I just used some of TMF's back to normal spray. . .and. . .*faints*  
  
TMF & Joey: WHAT?!  
  
Joey: You LET Serenity2 turn him back?  
  
TMF: SHE STOLE IT FROM ME!  
  
NEW Announcer: Hello everyone. . And welcome to. . . . Chapter brought to you by. . .  
  
Kimmi: *walking along w/ Tristan replica* Hmmmm, I think I want another Tristan! ^__^ *sprays Insta-Tristan, and another Tristan appears*  
  
Lina: Ummm, could someone help Serenity2?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: BWA HA HA!  
  
Yugi: I don't see what's so funny. Except that Kiaba got turned into a dog.  
  
Crystal: Yepp. That was funny ^__^  
  
Kathy: Okay. . . So what do we do now?  
  
Alina: Yugi, do you want to play in your train?  
  
Yugi: ^___^ Sure!!  
  
Crystal: *laugh* It's a good thing no one HERE had sugar!  
  
Spink: *enters* 100 pounds of sugar for everyone! Gratitudes of: *reads card* An alien---person.  
  
Crystal: O.O Uh oh.  
  
Yugi: *runs and eats 50 lbs sugar* CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!  
  
Alina: ^__^;; Heh, Yugi. . Umm. . What about your train?  
  
Yugi: O.O I'm a train? YAAAAAAAAAAY! TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!  
  
Crystal: SPINK! TAKE AWAY THE SUGAR!  
  
Spink: Yes, Miss Crystal. *rolls away sugar cart*  
  
Crystal: WAIT!  
  
Spink: Yes?  
  
Crystal: *eats 50 lbs of sugar* O.O WOOOOOOOOW! THIS DOES TASTE GOOD!  
  
Yugi: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
  
Crystal: WOW! I KNOW! LET'S VISIT THE ISLAND! HEEEEEEEE!  
  
Yugi: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW?  
  
Crystal: WELL DUUUUUUUH! You're a choo choo, right?  
  
Yugi: O.O I AM? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Crystal: Then YOU can take us Choo choo! YAAAAAAY!  
  
Yugi: YAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Yami: V_V *to others* I'll get the rope.  
  
Katy: I'll get the chairs.  
  
Kathy: I'll sit in the background and watch.  
  
Yami: Crystal, would you like to play with the rope?  
  
Crystal: OOOOH! ROPE! YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Yami: *attempts to tie up Crystal*  
  
Crystal: YAMI! THAT BAD! *ties Yami to a swivel chair*  
  
Yugi: KATY! HOW COULD YOU! *cries*  
  
Katy: Oooh, I'm sorry, Yugi! Do you want to play with the rope?  
  
Yugi: SURE! *ties up Katy*  
  
Katy: -_-U How did I know this would happen?  
  
(In a few minutes, everyone else in the studio is tied up)  
  
Crystal: YAAAAAY!  
  
Yugi: Let's find MOKUUUUUUUUUBA! He's FUUUUUUUUUN!  
  
Crystal: OKEEEEEEEDOKS!  
  
(They disappear (using magic))  
  
(Emerald comes on 1 of the screens)  
  
Emerald: BWA HA HA! HEY GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!  
  
(All other people at the hotel appear)  
  
Katy: *still tied to a chair* Yeah, yeah. Well, Yugi and Crystal ate 50 lbs of sugar--  
  
Emerald: O.O Uh oh. Where'd they go?  
  
Alina: They were gonna go get Mokuba.  
  
Alexia: : This is NOT fun, can't someone untie us?  
  
Emerald: But you look so funny like that! ^__^  
  
Alexia: -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ISOLATED ISLAND~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: HEEEEY! IT'S CRYSTAL!!!!! HIIII!  
  
Yugi: *pouts* I'm here three, ya know!  
  
Crystal: Hee hee. Isn't it TOO?  
  
Yugi: Too? What too?  
  
Crystal: You too!  
  
Yugi: HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Wait---what?  
  
Mokuba: HEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
TMF: *appears* FINALLY! Crystal, can you restore SOME kind of order to this place? Joey is a dog again, and I can't find my back to normal spray!  
  
Crystal: SPRAY!  
  
Yugi: SPRAY!  
  
Mokuba: WHAAAAAT?  
  
Crystal: YOU LOSE! HAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Mokuba: SPRAY!  
  
Yugi: SPRAY!  
  
Crystal: NOOOOO!  
  
Yugi: SPRAY!  
  
Crystal: SPRAY! HAH! MOKUBA LOSES AGAIN!  
  
Mokuba: WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh well.  
  
TMF: O.O I'm going to slowly back away, and pretend I never saw this. . *slowly backs away*  
  
Crystal: I'm BORED!  
  
Yugi: LET'S PLAY SPRAY!  
  
Crystal: SPRAY!  
  
Yugi: SPRAY!  
  
Gemini: KIMMI?? KIMMI? *sees Crystal* Oh, Crystal! Have you seen Kimmi anywhere?  
  
Crystal: SPRAY!  
  
Yugi: SPRAY!  
  
Gemini: Spray?  
  
Crystal: *sigh* NOO! IT'S SPRAY!  
  
Gemini: SPRAY?  
  
Crystal: SPRAY!!  
  
Gemini: SPRAY!  
  
TMF: *comes back* I don't believe----  
  
Gemini: SPRAY!  
  
TMF: O.O Oh boy. *turns around*  
  
Crystal: Let's gooooooooooo toooooooooooo somewhere!  
  
Yugi: WHERE?  
  
Crystal: SOMEWHERE!  
  
Mokuba: SPRAY!  
  
Crystal: SPRAY!  
  
Yugi: Let's go toooooooooooooo the zoo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: ZOOOOOOOOOO! ^_________^  
  
Mokuba: but who will ZOOM us there?  
  
Crystal: ASSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKK. . KIABA!  
  
Mokuba: But he's MADDDDDDDDDDD at me! STUUUUPID!  
  
Crystal: MEANIE! EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMERALDDDDDDDDD! MOKUBA CALLED ME---HEY! NEVER MIIIIIIIIIND!  
  
Yugi: What??  
  
Crystal: *giggle* SPRAY!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: SPRAY!  
  
Mokuba: NOT AGAIN! I KEEP LOSING! WAAAAAAH!  
  
Crystal: We can FLY to the zoo!  
  
Mokuba: O.O WE CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
  
Yugi: WOOOOOOOW! I WANNA FLY I WANNA FLY!  
  
Crystal: Okee. *tries to fly* *falls* Ooops. Kay, we can't fly.  
  
Yugi: I WANNA SEE MONKEY! Let's walk!  
  
(All 3 walk to the zoo)  
  
(In 5 minutes, all the animals are set loose, and the people are screaming and running away)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~HOTEL~~~~~~~~~  
  
DA: HEY! EMERALD! Ya might wanna see this!  
  
Emerald: *appears* What?  
  
DA: *watching the news* Apparently, a short kid with spiky multi-colored hair, a cute little kid with black hair, and a 13-year old with long brown hair, are demolishing the zoo.  
  
Emerald: -_-U Let's just let the police handle this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ZOO~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PIIIIIIIING! ( sound of sugar wearing off  
  
Crystal: Huh?? Wow, where am I? The zoo? Umm, okay. .  
  
PIIIIIIIING!  
  
Yugi: YAMI! I'M SCARED! WHAT AM I DOING HERE???  
  
Crystal: I don't know. . This is weird . . .  
  
Yugi: I just remember Spink bringing something in. . .  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah! He brought in sugar! I remember now!  
  
Yugi: Why isn't Mokuba's sugar wearing off?  
  
Crystal: Cuz he got magic sugar, that lasts for a really long time. . . Or something. .  
  
Yugi: Let's go home  
  
Crystal: Kay. *claps and they go home*  
  
Mokuba: MWA HA HAAAAAA! THE ANIMALS WILL HAVE THEIR REVENGE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Why are you all tied to chairs?  
  
Katy: -_-U You don't remember?  
  
Bakura: YOU AND YUGI TIED US UP!  
  
Crystal: Oooops. . Ummm . . .Hey Yugi, wanna go play with your train?  
  
Yugi: *sees how angry everyone is* Ummmm, suuuuuure.  
  
Yami: GET BACK HERE CRYSTAL! UNTIE ME! *gets glares from other tied up people* I MEAN US! Untie US! CRYYYYYYSTAL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Emerald's airplane~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alien-pilot: *sigh* This is boring. At this rate, the world will never be-- *hits button*  
  
(BEEEEEEEEEPING sound is heard)  
  
Mrs. Piggletinks: OH NO! THE PLANE IS CRASHING!  
  
Alien-Pilot: Oh dear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Hope u liked ^__^  
  
Next chapter, I'll describe the hotel more, and we'll talk about whether or not Brighten really DID play monopoly. ^__^;  
  
Till then,  
  
CU 


	20. Another crazy day

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Thanx 4 the reviews ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: Yeah, yeah, you know the routine: HELLO EVERYONE. AND WELCOME TO:  
  
Audience: ^__^ THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW! *claps*  
  
Crystal: Hi everyone!  
  
Yami: CRYSTAL! UNTIE US NOW!  
  
Crystal: V_V I'm sorry. But I can't do that.  
  
Yami: *sigh* Why not.  
  
Crystal: Because then you'll hurt me.  
  
Yami B: DAMN RIGHT!  
  
Yugi: Crystal, we're gonna have to untie them SOMEDAY  
  
Crystal: And we will. . Someday Yugi. . . Someday. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~HOTEL~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BTW: The hotel is very fun and wild. There are orange and yellow polka dots in every room, and the furniture is red and oddly-shaped. The bedrooms are all color themed. The colors don't really matter, though.  
  
Emerald: Come ON! Why won't anyone play the Death & Torture game with me? :  
  
DA: I will! *evil grin*  
  
Demina: So will I!  
  
Evangelic: I'll play! So will Velion. So, what are the rules?  
  
Emerald: Weeelllllll, you choose a person to torture, then I make a replica of them, and whoever can torture them the longest without completely killing them, wins! ^__^  
  
Mai: Ugggh. Isn't that messy?  
  
Emerald: Nooooooo, it's just fun! ^__^ Off to the torture chamber we go!  
  
(Emerald, DA, Demina, Evangelic & Velion disappear)  
  
Nick: Hey, Mai, do you want to play Truth or Dare?  
  
Mai: Ok, I dare you to jump off a cliff.  
  
Nick: *jumps off a cliff* Ok, I dare you to kiss me.  
  
Mai: *sigh* Fine. *kisses him*  
  
Nick: *faints*  
  
Blitz: This is so boring. Oh well. *resumes watching tv*  
  
~~~~~~~~~ISOLATED ISLAND~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TMF: *picks up bottle* FINALLY! I found it! *sprays Joey*  
  
Joey: Ruffff! *changes into Human-Joey again* Phew. Thanks, TMF.  
  
Brighten: I WON MONOPOLY! Hah! TAKE THAT, PALM TREE! AND ROCK! AND TROPICAL FLOWER!  
  
Seto: *to Mokuba* You are staying locked in your playpen for EVER! And no more sugar, or going to the zoo, or ANYTHING!  
  
Mokuba: HA HAHAAAAAA! THE ANIMALS! THEY WILL GET THEIR REEEEEEEEEVENGE! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! *gets thrown into a makeshift playpen, which is really just a bunch of branches put together*  
  
Kimmi: *now has 8 Tristan replicas following her* Hello, Tristan 1, and Tristan 2 ^______^  
  
Gemini: -_-U  
  
Serenity2: *to Seto* I don't understand how Mokuba could have gotten to the zoo in the first place.  
  
TMF: *remembers "Spray"* *shudders* That would be Crystal's doing. And Yugi's too.  
  
Seto: : CRYSTAL!  
  
~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: HEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
Crystal: ?? KITSUNE??  
  
Katy: Oh yeah! Your pets. I wonder where Emerald's snake is.  
  
Crystal: *pale* Y-y-y-yami?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Crystal: P-p-please save me if I f-f-f-faint, ok?  
  
Yami: : You expect me to save you when you won't even untie me from a chair? I don't think so.  
  
Crystal: *sniff* Ok. *opens door that Kitsune's voice was coming from* Kitsune?  
  
RUSTLE RUSTLE  
  
Crystal: DIE DIE DIE YOU STUPID SNAKE! *swinging broom around the room*  
  
Kitsune: OW OW OW OW!!!!!! STOP IT!  
  
Crystal: *stops* *sigh* Oh, Kitsune! Thank god. I thought that you were a snake!  
  
Kitsune: yeah, well there is one in here, you know.  
  
Crystal: *pale* S-s-s-snake? *grabs Kitsune and runs out. Then hammers 174 boards over the door* Phew.  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Crystal: : WHAT? I hate snakes! SO WHAT?  
  
Seto: *appears on screen* : CRYSTAL! DID YOU TAKE MOKUBA TO THE ZOO?  
  
Crystal: Ummmm, yes? I'm sorry. V_V  
  
Seto: HE HAS TO STAY IN HIS PLAYPEN NOW BECAUSE---*notices people tied to chairs* HAH! What happened to you guys?  
  
Bakura: : Crystal tied us to chairs.  
  
Crystal: AH! Swivel chairs to be precise.  
  
Alina: -_- Again with the swivel chairs.  
  
Crystal: ^__^ But they're fun!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Yami: *to Crystal & Yugi* Please untie us, you guys. Yugi, if YOU don't untie us, I'll tell everyone about that time in the card shop---  
  
Yugi: O.O Okay! Okay!  
  
Yami: *to Crystal* If you don't untie us, I'll never speak to you again.  
  
Crystal: *sniff* Ok. Spink, Sprite, Kitsune. Untie everyone.  
  
SS&K: *untie everyone*  
  
Alexia: *sigh* FINALLY! Now: ATTACK!  
  
All: *charge at Crystal & Yugi w/ pitchforks*  
  
Crystal & Yugi: O.O  
  
Crystal: Uh oh.  
  
Seto: *laugh* HAH! HEY GUYS! COME SEE THIS!  
  
All (on island): *crowd around camera* *laugh*  
  
Crystal: *makes her wand appear* HAH! One step closer, and POOF!  
  
Yami: Poof?  
  
Crystal: Oh, not you Yami!  
  
Yami: Phew.  
  
Crystal: But, yeah, poof. You'd all become. . Potato chips!  
  
Joey: Chiiiiiiiiiiips. . .  
  
Seto: SHUT IT YOU MUTT!  
  
Joey: I AM NOT A DOG!  
  
Seto: *sprays Insta-dog* Now you are!  
  
Dog-Joey: *BARK BARK*  
  
TMF: JOEY! *sprays Back-to-normal-spray*  
  
Joey: Thanks. Again.  
  
TMF: KIABA! *starts chasing him*  
  
Serenity2: KIABA! *starts chasing TMF*  
  
Crystal: Ok. . . Well, I think that this chapter is over ^__^ See you guys later!  
  
Mr. HB: *asleep*  
  
Sprite: *pokes Mr. HB with a stick*  
  
Mr. HB: I DIDN'T KILL HIM! REALLY! HUH? *clears throat* Right. . See you next time!  
  
~~~~~~EMERALD'S AIRPLANE~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Piggletinks: *jump out window*  
  
(The airplane starts on fire and explodes)  
  
Mrs. Piggletinks: Well, I guess that the alien-pilot died. Oh well! ^__^  
  
Mr. Piggletinks: *sees they are landing in water* And I think we're dead, too.  
  
Mrs. Piggletinks: What do you---*sees water* OH NO! WE CAN'T SWIM!  
  
o_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope that was a good chappie ^__^  
  
I'll update as soon as I get back from Ohio ^__^  
  
Til then,  
  
CU 


	21. Yet more insanity and some disappearing...

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. STILL. BUT I WILL SOMEDAY! MWA HAA HAAAAAAAAAA! Hopefully. Maybe. OH FORGET IT! JUST READ THE DAMN CHAPTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Hey peoples! I had fun at Ceder Point (where I went in Ohio) Just in case u guys were wonderin' ^__^ I also got really bad sunburn. . . *sad*  
  
Emerald: No one CARES about your social life, Crystal. OR the fact that you didn't put suntan lotion on.  
  
Crystal: : Shut. Up.  
  
Emerald: ^__^ Here's chapter 21  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: AND WE'RE FINALLY BACK!! WElCOME TOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOOOOOW! *claps*  
  
Crystal: YEPP! Thas what this show is yepp yepp yepp ^__^  
  
Katy: -_-U Has Crystal been eating sugar again?  
  
Kathy: -_-U Let's hope not  
  
Crystal: ^___________^ I'm just sooooooooooo happy to have my computer back, and the internet, and Microsoft word processer, and all the other totally awesome websites like fan fiction, and ummmm, all the other kewl websites!! ^__^  
  
All: *slowly back away from Crystal*  
  
Crystal: *pouts* Why are you all going away? FINE, THEN! I'll talk to Yami. HE won't run away! HIII Yami!! ^__^  
  
Yami: *gives Crystal a shot*  
  
Crystal: O.O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! *rubs arm* : YAMI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT??  
  
Yami: It lowers your sugar level. I found it at the isolated island.  
  
Crystal: When didja go there?  
  
Yami: Earlier.  
  
Crystal: oh  
  
Bakura: But. . . What was a sugar-less shot. . Thing . . Doing on the isolated island?  
  
~~~~~~~~~ISOLATED ISLAND~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: GAH! Where's my damn sugar-low needle?  
  
Mokuba: SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *still completely crazy and sugar high*  
  
Joey: Wow. That sugar SURE did last a while. ^__^  
  
Seto: SHUT IT YOU DAMN MUTT! *sprays insta-dog, but nothing comes out*  
  
Joey: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAA! You used it all!  
  
Seto: *evil grin* But I have a lot more cans. . In my suitcase. .  
  
Joey: O.O *runs away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~HOTEL~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: YEEEESS! I won!!!  
  
Evangelic: : I would have won!  
  
Emerald: But your Anzu replica died before mine, so :P  
  
DA: : Stop bragging Emerald.  
  
Demina: : Yeah, really!  
  
Emerald: ^_______^  
  
Velion: : I'm gonna go see what Nick is doing. *walks off*  
  
Emerald: Well. . . What do you guys wanna do?  
  
Demina: I'm gonna go play with my Hell Chamber  
  
DA: Ooooh, fun ^__^  
  
Emerald: Well, Evangelic, looks like it's just you and me.  
  
Evangelic: *is walking away*  
  
Emerald: : Sore losers.  
  
Nick: Oh, hey Velion.  
  
Velion: Hi. Just a heads up, you might not wanna go on the other side of the hotel.  
  
Nick: Why?  
  
Blitz: *runs up* YOU GUYS!  
  
Nick & Velion: O.O What??  
  
Blitz: Demina lost her Hell Chamber. . . And she's going crazy!  
  
Demina: *walks up to them* : HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN MY HELL CHAMBER?  
  
Nick, Blitz & Velion: No  
  
Demina: : YOU'RE LYING! WHERE IS IT?? TELL ME! OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE WRATH OF DEMINA!  
  
Velion & Blitz: *have snuck away*  
  
Nick: *sigh* Thanks, guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: HAAAAAAAA! *is watching her little tv*  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Crystal: Check it out! *shows him the tv*  
  
Yami: *laughs* Pooooooooooor Nick.  
  
Katy: *huggles Bakura*  
  
Kathy: Hey. . . . Where's Yami Bakura? *concerned*  
  
Alina: I dunno. . . . Have you seen him Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nope.  
  
Alexia: Maybe he's looking at those tombs from the book you got him, Kathy.  
  
Kathy: ^__^ Hopefully.  
  
Seto: *appears in screen* Hey, have any of you bakas seen my---*sees sugar- low needle* : HOW THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY NEEDLE? MOKUBA NEEDS THAT STUFF!  
  
Yami: Ummm. . .I kinda used it all on Crystal. . . .  
  
Seto: O.O You WHAT??  
  
Yami: Good thing you're way on the island, and I'm in the studio! :P  
  
Seto: : Shut up. *moves away from screen*  
  
Serenity2: *appears in screen* Hi guys ^__^ crystal, couldn't you make some more of that anti-sugar stuff? Mokuba is pretty crazy. .. . .  
  
Lina: *appears in screen* PRETTY CRAZY? THE DAMN KID RIPPED MY SHIRT! MY BRAND NEW SHIRT! IT WAS $50.00! I'M KILLING HIM!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Serenity2: ^__^;; Heh. See what I mean? He's making other people crazy, too! And, um, your penguin friend. . . He's kinda. . . ummmmmmm. . .  
  
Gemini: *appears in screen laughing* Oh my god! Crystal, Brighten is so HILAREOUS! I was just playing Go Fish with him. . *bursts out laughing* He. . .he gave me all of his money. . .and. . . He said that he'd give me his house when we get back! HAAA! Did you KNOW how much money he has? He gave me a million bucks! Just cuz I said I'd let him win! HAH!  
  
Kimmi: *appears* Heeeey. . . I could use that money to get more Insta- Tristans. .  
  
Gemini: OHHHHHHHHH NO! I plan on using this for something else. . . *walks away*  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Hee hee. Well, now that I've talked to you guys, I'm gonna see what's going on in the hotel  
  
Serenity2: Hey. . .but what about the sugar less-----  
  
Lina: AND MY SHIRT!  
  
Crystal: *switches screens* Heh. People. .  
  
Emerald: HEY! What up, Crystal in da fizzle wit da sizzle!  
  
Crystal: O.o What. The. Hell.  
  
Emerald: *laughs* I was watching MTV with Velion, and this guy. . He was talking like that. . And *goes on about some tv show* Isn't that FUNNY?  
  
Crystal: Can I talk to Velion?  
  
Emerald: Sure. VELION!  
  
Velion: *appears in screen* Heh. . Yeah?  
  
Crystal: *freakingly calmly* Never let Emerald watch tv with you again, or you will spend the rest of your life in DA and Demina's torture chamber.  
  
Velion: *pale* O.O . . o-o-okay. . *walks away*  
  
Marik: *appears* Hey, Crystal, do you know where Emerald is?  
  
Crystal: She was just in the screen. Check the torture chamber.  
  
Marik: Thanks *walks to torture chamber*  
  
Mai: *appears* OH MY GOD! MY MAKEUP! MY PRECIOUS MAKEUP! IT'S GOOOOOONE! Crystal, have you seen it?  
  
Crystal: Nope. . Sorry. ^__^  
  
Mai: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO FREAKIN CALM ABOUT THIS??  
  
Crystal: I dunno. . . But this is boring. *turns off tv*  
  
Katy: Hmmm. . First the hell chamber. . Then Yami Bakura. . Now Mai's makeup. . . I wonder if this is all connected somehow. . .  
  
Kathy: O.O Someone might be torturing Yami Bakura with makeup on! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *faints*  
  
Katy: Ok. . Sure. . . That works I guess. . .  
  
Alina: Ohhh, this is awful. *huggles Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Don't worry ^__^ It's probably just a joke that Yami Bakura is playing.  
  
Kathy: *wakes up* : YAMI BAKURA WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!  
  
Yugi: ^__^;; Umm. . .sure. .  
  
Kathy: WHY YOU LITTLE---*runs up to him*  
  
Yugi: LITTLE? LIIIITTTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEE? WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALL CALL ME LITTLE? AAARGGGGGGG! *chases Kathy*  
  
Alina: YUGI! WATCH OUT! YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!  
  
Alexia: -_-U You're all hopeless.  
  
Crystal: -_-U Ain't it the truth.  
  
Alexia: Ummm, I was including you in that statement.  
  
Crystal: Oh. . . . : HEY! *chases Alexia*  
  
Katy: *sigh* Hey, Hinglebobber!  
  
Mr. HB: Yeah? *yawn* Isn't this boring?  
  
Katy: Yeah. . I was wondering, can you turn on some music?  
  
Mr. HB: I dunno. . *looks at buttons in announcer box* HEY! I can! How coooool!  
  
Katy: Yeah, why don't play something.  
  
Mr. HB: Like what?  
  
Katy: I don't know. . Anything.  
  
Mr. HB: *puts in a cd* Kay.  
  
THE REMEDY IS THE EXPIRIENCE  
  
Crystal: *stops chasing Alexia* HEEEY! I LOOOOOOVE THIS SONG! *starts singing along* I SAID THE COMEDY IS THAT IT'S SERIOUS, THIS IS A STRANGE ENOUGH NEW PLAY ON WORDS*starts dancing*  
  
Alexia: *out of breath* Phew. Good thing that music started, now she can't chase me anymore.  
  
Crystal: I SAID THE TRAGEDY IS HOW YOURE GONNA SPEND THE REST OF YOUR NIGHTS WITH THE LIGHT ON SO SHINE THE LIGHT ON ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS  
  
Katy: -_-U Quite sad, isn't it?  
  
Yami: -_-U You said it.  
  
Crystal: *oblivious to the fact that people are calling her sad* IIIIIIIIII WON'T WORRY MY LIIIIIIIIIFE AWAAAAAAAAAAY HEEEEEEEEY OHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOTEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Oh, hey Marik!  
  
Marik: Hi ^__^  
  
Emerald: Have you seen my green pocketknife? I can't find it anywhere. . .  
  
Marik: Hmmm, a lot of people seem to be losing stuff. *laugh* Yami Bakura lost himself! HAH!  
  
Emerald: Hmmmmm. . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kathy: WE HAVETA FIND YAMI BAKURA! HE'S NOT BACK YET!  
  
Crystal: *yawn* He'll be fine. .  
  
Kathy: : HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? WHAT IF IT WAS YAMI??  
  
Crystal: *spits out coffee she was drinking* LET'S START A SEARCH PARTY!  
  
Kathy: I thought so. ^__^  
  
Crystal: *To people on the screens* So check every inch of the island and the hotel, got it?  
  
All: Yep!  
  
Crystal: Good ^__^ See you in a couple of hours! ^__^ *turns off tv*  
  
BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Crystal: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???  
  
Kathy: YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All: *run outside*  
  
Crystal: It's. . . a spaceship. . . .  
  
Alien-Pilot (Yepp, remember him?): AH HAH! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! HEY. . .*looks around* Why are there so MANY people here?  
  
Crystal: : What are you talking about? This is the studio for the Brainless Yugioh Show.  
  
Alien-Pilot: LIKE I SAID: I WILL DEFEAT YOU!  
  
Crystal: *rolls eyes* You can go to Emerald. *claps*  
  
Alien-pilot: *disappears*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~HOTEL~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: *sees Alien-pilot* Heeey! DA, DEMINA, EVANGELIC, VELION! We have a new torture dummy! MWA HA HA HAAAAAA!  
  
Alien-pilot: *quivering in fear*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kathy: Ok, I'm really getting worried now. . Where's Yami Bakura???? *looking frantically around*  
  
Crystal: I dunno. . . Didja check Demina's hell chamber? I heard she lost it. . . Maybe Yami B is stuck in it ^__^  
  
Kathy: *goes really really really pale, then faints*  
  
Crystal: Uh oh. That can't be good. Oh well. *walks away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ISOLATED ISLAND~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clyde: I, uh. . . . HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BEEEEEEEEEEER???  
  
All people on II: *appear when they hear screaming*  
  
TMF: What happened?  
  
Joey: Yeah! You just interrupted me eating the BIGGEST coconut on this island!  
  
Clyde: Someone. . *short breaths* stole. . . Myyyy. . BEEER! *bursts into tears*  
  
FMF: Well, this is WEIRD. First Yami Bakura, then Demina's hell chamber. . Mai's makeup, Emerald's pocket knife, Clyde's beer.  
  
Clyde: AND my tequila, rum, and my flask!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *crying*  
  
Serenity2: *whispers* Wow, he really IS an alcoholic!  
  
Lina: *whispers* You got that right.  
  
Kimmi: *sprays another Tristan* *giggles* Hellooooo there, Tristan # 17! ^__^  
  
Gemini: *rolls eyes* *mutters* She's so hopeless.  
  
Kimmi: *hears* Tristan # 4: ATTACK GEMINI!  
  
Tristan4: *attacks Gemini*  
  
Gemini: O.O  
  
Crystal: *appears on island* Hey, you guys, we gotta get all of you guys back to the studio. There's been some. . .crazy stuff going on *sees Tristan4 running after Gemini* Here. *hands Gemini a box* There are 100 bottles of Insta-Duke.  
  
Gemini: O.O *bows to Crystal* I will be forever in your debt  
  
Crystal: ^__^ Ooooh. Forever? *laughs* Just kidding. Thas ok. Besides, Kimmi used all your money, so now you have 1 million dollars worth of Insta- Dukes, and your other million dollars from . . O.O Brighten. GOTTAGOBYE! *runs around looking for Brighten*  
  
Brighten: *is playing Solitaire* Ok, Mokuba, if you let me win, I'll give you five hundred dollars.  
  
Mokuba: *thinks* Make it five thousand  
  
Brighten: hmmm. . Ok.  
  
Seto: *standing nearby* ^__^ Very good, Mokuba.  
  
Crystal: *exasperated* But, Bruce, solitaire is a ONE PLAYER GAME!  
  
Brighten: *wild eyes* No. . must. . Win. . .  
  
Crystal: *sigh* You're going back to the insane ward in the studio. *claps*  
  
Brighten: No. . NOOOOOO! *disappears*  
  
Crystal: *turns to Seto and Mokuba* : And how could you two do such a thing?  
  
Mokuba: I dunno. . . He just offered to give me the money. . .  
  
Crystal: Hey, when did Mokuba run out of sugar?  
  
Seto: : Don't remind me. Luckily, Serenity2 found the OTHER sugar low needle I had. *remembers the zoo* AND HOW COULD YOU TAKE MOKUBA TO THE ZOO??  
  
Crystal: ^__^;; Heh. . . About that. .  
  
Seto: *moves toward Crystal*  
  
Crystal: Hey, in my defense, Yugi was there, too. AND we were all sugar high. . . Gottagoseeyalater BYE! *disappears*  
  
Seto & Mokuba: *join the rest of the group*  
  
~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Phew.  
  
Katy: *pale* CRYSTAL! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? ALL OF THE YUGIOH CHARACTERS ARE GONE!  
  
Crystal: As in. . . Yami?  
  
Katy: YES!  
  
Crystal: O.O *faints*  
  
Katy: *angrily* WAKE THE HELL UP!  
  
Crystal: : Ok, ok. So, how do we find them?  
  
Katy: : YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW? YOU'RE THE AUTHORESS! AND. . BAKURA IS MISSING TOO! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *crying*  
  
Crystal: ***IDEA*** Of course, this'll be easy. All I have to do is make them appear here with my wand ^__^  
  
Katy: But. . isn't your wand broken?  
  
Alina: Yeah, I don't want Yugi coming back looking like one of those fish thingys!  
  
Crystal: : I got a new wand, thankyouverymuch! *brings out NEW wand* APPEAR YUGIOH CHARACTERS! ABRA KADBRA!  
  
YGO characters: *appear*  
  
Yami: O.O *pale* Thank. . . God. . . Pigs. . . Evil. . .  
  
Yami B: Beware. . . The. . . PIGS! *faints*  
  
Kathy: *has woken up* YAMI BAKURA!  
  
Crystal: Hmmm. . This looks like a case for the CRYSTAL SQUAD!  
  
All: ?????????????  
  
Crystal: WHAT??!! : Fine. We won't HAVE a name.  
  
Mr. HB: WOW. . What a confusing chapter! Well, see you next time on the Brainless Yugioh show!  
  
Crystal: Yepp ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? This chappie certainly fills the CRI (completely random insanity) criteria ^__^  
  
I'll update ASAIC ^__^  
  
Till then,  
  
CU 


	22. Chibi company

Ok, if I owned Yugioh, I would for sure be in it, I'd be rich, and many more other things would be happening to me right now other than sitting around typing on my computer. . . And I would have to have the legal documents proving that fact. Since I don't have legal documents, am not rich, and am not in the show *deep breath* I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! :  
  
O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!! Did ne of u see YGO today? (July 12th 2003) That was AWESOME!! Tristan, Duke, Serenity & Mai. . TO THE RESCUE!! ^-^ Even though they didn't do NE rescuing. . Still! I like Mai's car. . . ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO::  
  
Audience: Yeah, yeah, THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW.  
  
Crystal: Hmmm. . . I think that we need to get everybody back here to sort things out. . And find out what Yami B, Bakura, Yami, & Yugi were talking about. . *claps*  
  
*All YGO characters appear*  
  
Duke: Hey. . . What am I doing here?  
  
Crystal: Ooops. You weren't in my fic were you? Well, back to the porno store you go---  
  
All: O.o  
  
Gemini: WAIT! Let him stay here!  
  
Crystal: You REALLY want him to stay?  
  
Gemini: Sure ^__^  
  
Crystal: Well. . . You have all those insta-dukes. . . . They're EXACT replicas. . .  
  
Yugi: Well, we'll just have to let fate decide whether he should stay or not. ^^  
  
All: ^__^;;  
  
*A piano falls on Duke*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Duke: @.@  
  
Gemini: *crying* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Emerald: *rolls eyes* *sprays all cans of Insta-dukes* THERE. Now shut up.  
  
Gemini: ~**^___________________^**~ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *skips off with hundred Dukes*  
  
Kimmi: *sprays yet ANOTHER can of Insta-Tristan* Hello! Let's see. . You're Tristan number. . *starts counting her Tristan replicas*  
  
All: *roll eyes*  
  
Emerald: OKAY! THIS IS REALLY GETTING ANNOYING! I'm sorry that I have to do this, but there's not enough room in this studio for all of you REPLICAS! *claps*  
  
Crystal: HEY! CLAPPING IS MY THING!  
  
Gemini, Kimmi, Duke & Tristan replicas: *disappear*  
  
Crystal: O.O EMERALD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM??  
  
Emerald: I sent them back to the island. Now SHUT UP! Why are we here, anyway?  
  
Crystal: Well, all of the yugioh characters have some kind of. . Phobia. .  
  
Joey: Pigs. . . Horrible. . . Bacony. . Bacon. . .mmmmmmmm  
  
Yami: *pale*  
  
Yugi: HEY! I'm back to normal, aren't I? Well. . The little piggies never got to me. So that's good, right?  
  
Crystal: WHAT PIGS??  
  
Yami B: Horrible. . . They. . . They. .  
  
Kathy: YAMI BAKURA! What did they do to you? CUZ WHEN I GET AHOLD OF THOSE PORK CHOPS------  
  
Yugi: They were actually nice little piggies ^^  
  
Yami B: : NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE??? *strangles Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Can't. . . breath. . .  
  
Crystal: : WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!?  
  
All: Eeeep.  
  
Crystal: Thank you. : Now, what happened? Yami?  
  
Yami: *can now speak* They. . They showed us our worst fears, and--IT WAS AWFUL!  
  
Crystal: What did they show you?  
  
Yami: I can't even speak of it. .  
  
Yami B: THE ROTTEN LITTLE BACON BITS SHOWED ME A WORLD OF NICENESS WITH NOT A TRACE OF EVIL . . . AND ALL OF THE TOMBS JUST. . . SITTING THERE! WAITING TO BE ROBBED. . . . BUT NO ONE WOULD ROB THEM! *sobbing* THEY WOULDN"T JUST STEAL! WAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Crystal: -_-U Okkkkkkk. . . Why don't we find the piggies---  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
Crystal: ^__________^ COMPANYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Seto: -_-U Does she HAVE to do that every time?  
  
Marik: -_-U I think she was tramatized as a child.  
  
Mai: *to Nick* Ok, seriously, WHY DO KEEP STARING AT ME??  
  
Nick: *staring at Mai* You know. . You're hot!  
  
Mai: : Well I already knew THAT!  
  
Teddy Bear1: Some chibis to see you, Miss Crystal ^__^  
  
Crystal: chibis? CHIBIS?  
  
Emerald: *to others* She is NOT good with kids. . . At all. . .  
  
Teddy Bear2: Here they are ^__^ *brings in chibis & an adult*  
  
Adult: *runs up to Crystal* PLEASE! TAKE THEM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps out window*  
  
Emerald: -_-U We sure do have a lot of people jumping out our window. .  
  
TMF: *huggles Joey* So. . What do we do with them?  
  
Chibi 1: *sees Yami B* Oooh! Yami Bakuwaaaaaaa! *runs up and hugs him*  
  
Yami B: *disgusted* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FOOLISH CHIBI!  
  
Chibi1: O.O WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *crying*  
  
Yami B: Wait. . Kid. . Don't cry. .  
  
Chibi1: Then gimme a hug!  
  
Yami B: NO!  
  
Chibi1: WAAAAAAAAAAAA---  
  
Yami B: *sigh* FINE! *gives her the quickest hug possible*  
  
Chibi1: I'm Jane ^^  
  
Kathy: *glaring at Jane*  
  
Crystal: OKAY! ALL OF YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELVES! :  
  
Chibi2: I'm Freddy!  
  
Chibi3: I'm Laurie-a  
  
All: ??  
  
Chibi3: Lauria!  
  
All: *understand*  
  
Chibi4: I'm Sally ^__^  
  
Chibi5: I'm SUGARRRRRRRRR!  
  
All: ??  
  
Sally: *shrug* It's true. Her name is Sugar.  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Chibi6: I'm Sopha!  
  
Chibi--I mean. .Sally: *whispers*  
  
"Sopha": Oops! I mean Sophie!  
  
Sally: And me, Sugar, & Sophie are all sisters ^^  
  
Chibi7: I'm Cindy!!  
  
Chibi8: And I'm Andy ^__^  
  
Crystal: *hyperventilating* 8. . Chibis. . No. . not happening . . . Impossible. . .NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mr. HB: umm. . I think that this show is over---  
  
Andy: *in announcers box* WHHEEEEEEEEE! I'M THE ADOUCER! NOUNCER--- whas the word??  
  
Mr. HB: : I'M the announcer.  
  
Andy: THE ANNOUNCER ^^ I'M THE ANNOUNCER!! ^_______^ WHEEEEE!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Crystal: Noo. . Need. . . . 500000000000000000000000000 pounds of asprin . . .  
  
Alina: Don't worry ^^  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah. . . You guys will be here to help me ^^ Thanks!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
FMF: -_- You just HAD to open your big mouth, Alina. . .  
  
Alina: :  
  
Crystal: Bye guys. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: K, that was not really that funnE  
  
Emerald: It sucked.  
  
Crystal: : I just had to use this chappie as an Intro into:  
  
*drum roll*  
  
Crystal: CHIBI LAND! It's a good idea I had 4 this fic, which will be introduced next chappie ^__^ Along with lil bios of the chibis ^__^ AND, this chapter, I don't think, SUCKED, I think it just wasn't FUNNY *glares at Emerald*  
  
Emerald: Till then, please review,  
  
Crystal: You KNOW you want to. . .  
  
Emerald: *rolls eyes* Neways, till l8r:  
  
CU 


	23. Chibi Land: Phase 1

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH  
  
TMF: U r right! My lil brother & I thought just the same thing: It is NOT Joey's Betrayal. He's being CONTROLLED. It's not like he's getting a choice in the matter.  
  
Neways. . . Thanks 4 the reviews ^^  
  
Ch. 23::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHIBI PROFILES:  
  
Jane: REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY likes Yami B. Not as much as Kathy, but close. She's 5 years old.  
  
Freddy: He's just a scared little kid. He's afraid of EVERYTHING. Literally. 5 years old.  
  
Lauria: An ADORABLE little chibi. ^-^ 3 years old.  
  
Sally: Actually, the only chibi that's smart/makes any sense. She's very mature for her age. 5 years old.  
  
Sugar: . . . Do I really hafta say it?. . . Very well, then. . She's obsessed with sugar. . . 4 years old.  
  
Sophie: She forgets everything (hence the reason she forgot her name) 4 years old. (Her and Sugar are NOT twins, even though they're the same age & sisters)  
  
Cindy: She always acts like she's better than everyone else. 5 years old.  
  
Andy: A crazy outta control kinda kid. 5 years old.  
  
Crystal: No. . . not happening. . . 8 CHIBIS??????? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
  
Jane: Hewo Yami Bakuwa! *batting eyelashes*  
  
Kathy: *GLARE*  
  
Yami B: : GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID LITTLE CHIBI! GO HAVE A CRUSH ON ANDY OR THAT OTHER KID! BUT STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Chibis: O.O Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! YOU SWORE!  
  
Yami B: : *GLARE*  
  
Chibis: *scared*  
  
Kathy: ^__^ *huggles Yami B to death*  
  
Yami B: Help. . . Me. . .  
  
Lina: Hello, Freddy ^^  
  
Freddy: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Lina: Ummm. . . Ok. . . . .  
  
Emerald: This is so stupid. SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN KIDS!  
  
Cindy: : We prefer "chibis" not kids.  
  
Emerald: *glare* And I prefer not having the studio over run with little "CHIBIS" and having my hikari TOTALLY OUT OF IT!  
  
Crystal: Can't. . . take. . . The chibis. . . Too. . Many. . .  
  
Emerald: BRIGHTEN!  
  
Brighten: Yeah?  
  
Emerald: Can you build a big box for me?  
  
Katy: Hey, what about the boxes that our stuff came in?  
  
Emerald: *evil grin* Perfect *claps*  
  
Crystal: : I SAID IT BEFORE: CLAPPING IS MY THING! NOT YOURS!  
  
*Boxes appear*  
  
Emerald: Perfect! 8 boxes! Hey chibis! Do you wanna have some fun?  
  
Chibis: YEEEEEEEEEEES!  
  
Emerald: Then hop inside of these boxes!  
  
Chibis: ????  
  
Serenity2: Ummm. . . There's sugar inside!  
  
Chibis: *Jump in boxes*  
  
Freddy: *once inside box* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
FMF: *looks into box* What?  
  
Freddy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Joey: ^__^ He's afraid of your UGLY face. And I really can't blame him. . .  
  
FMF: : YOU'D BETTER RUN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-----*chasing Joey*  
  
TMF: JOEY! OH NO! FMF STOP CHASING HIM! *running after Joey to give him bandaids*  
  
Emerald: *closing up the boxes & taping them shut* *evil grin* Perfect  
  
Crystal: Huh?? *looks around* NO MORE CHIBIS!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
Sally: *from in box* You know. This is very mean of you to do. I didn't do anything except follow that stupid teacher here, and now I'm getting locked up in a box?  
  
Sugar: SUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!  
  
Sally: Honestly. You people should be ashamed of yourselves.  
  
Marik: Well, we're not. SO SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi: It IS kind of mean to put them in boxes. . . .  
  
Crystal: *sigh* Not your stupid conscious again. . .  
  
Alina: : I agree with Yugi!  
  
Crystal: : All in favor of letting the outta control chibis outta the boxes, say "I"  
  
Alina & Yugi: I!  
  
Emerald: *smirk* HAH! In they stay!  
  
Crystal: Well, we COULD let Sally out . . .  
  
Emerald: NO! Besides, I thought you hated chibis!  
  
Crystal: Oh, I do! But she's so smart! And we'd have stuff to talk about. . *to Sally* HAVE YOU READ "THE HUGE BOOK OF INTERESTING FACTS FOR SMART PEOPLE"?  
  
Sally: 10 times.  
  
Crystal: ^^ See? She's a GOOD chibi, not like . . Cindy. . Or Andy.  
  
Emerald: *sigh* You know, being good like that is NOT gonna help you. . .  
  
Crystal: ^^ *lets Sally outta her box* Hello ^^  
  
Sally: Phew. Hello ^^ Thanks for letting me out of there! It's so hard to breathe!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Blitz: Emerald, did you forget to give them air holes??  
  
Emerald: ^__^;; Eh. . Define. . "air holes"  
  
All: *GLARE*  
  
Crystal: THEY COULD DIE! *goes around poking air holes in the boxes* Phew.  
  
Gemini: Hee hee. Wow. So, Duke # 34, what's YOUR favorite kind of food?  
  
Duke #34: Strawbery flavored Dice cake.  
  
Gemini: And Duke #35?  
  
Duke #35: Blueberry flavored Dice cake.  
  
Kimmi: Tristan #55, what is your favorite kind of ice cream?  
  
Tristan #55: Hmmm. . . . Chocolate.  
  
Kimmi: Tristan #56?  
  
Tristan #56: I'd have to say. . . Vanilla.  
  
Alina: -_-U Why do you two do that? Their answers are always gonna be basically the same.  
  
Alexia: *eating popcorn* SHH! I wanna hear what Tristan # 57 says!  
  
Alina: -_-U  
  
Nick: So, Mai, are you free Tuesday? Or Wednesday?  
  
Mai: If I go out on a date with you, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? :  
  
Nick: *thinks* Hmmm. . . . Hmmm. . . .  
  
Mai: *sneaks away*  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
Crystal & Sally: ^_____________________^ COMPANYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Blitz: Ummm. . . Did anyone else notice that?  
  
Kathy: O.O They're almost . . . Twins or something!  
  
Teddy Bear 1: Mr. & Mrs. Piggletinks to see you, Miss Crystal.  
  
All YGO characters: O.O  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami B: DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!  
  
Bakura: O.O *faints*  
  
Kathy: O.O YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Not. . . NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: BEWARE THE PIGS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Joey: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mai: Not. . .the pigs. . . SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Marik: O.O OH DEAR RA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Crystal: O.o Whatever. *to pigs* Hello!! ^^  
  
Mr. Piggletinks: *evil grin* So, this is where the pilot said he landed!  
  
Mrs. P: Yepp. *evil grin*  
  
Mr. P: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE PILOT??  
  
Crystal: Oh, you mean the alien pilot? He's in Emerald, DA, Demina, Evangelic, & Velion's torture chamber ^^  
  
Mr & Mrs. P: O.O  
  
Mrs. P: Oh, you'll pay for this! YOU WILL PAY!  
  
Emerald: *sigh* What IS IT with people wanting to destroy us?  
  
Crystal: *sigh* I dunno. . . *claps*  
  
Mr. & Mrs. P: *disappear*  
  
Nick: Where did you send them?  
  
Crystal: To their pilot *evil grin*  
  
DA: *evil grin* Anyone else thinkin. . . What I'm thinkin?  
  
Demina, Evangelic, Velion: *evil grins* TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER!  
  
*They disappear*  
  
Sally: Ok. . . That was weird. . .  
  
Crystal: Yeah, it's kind of a thing here.  
  
Sally: I see. . . . .  
  
Sophie: LET ME IN THE BOX!  
  
Sally: -_-U You mean OUT OF the box?  
  
Sophie: YEAH!  
  
Freddy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Andy: WAAAAAAH HAAAAAAAAH!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Crystal: *talking about a book* So, which chapter did you like better, 10 or 52?  
  
Sally: Hmmm, I actually liked 67 the most.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, that was ok. . . But 52 was AWESOME!! ^^  
  
Emerald: -_- I don't believe this. OK, that's it for this chapter. I have to go knock some sense into my hikari. (And then go to the torture chamber!!) See you guys. . . You know. . Whenever. . .  
  
Mr. HB: HEY! I haven't said anything all chapter, have I? HMMMPH! Well, goodbye then!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, hopefully this was an ok chapter. Sry it's kinda short, but I only have a few minutes left on the computer.  
  
So, please review, and,  
  
CU 


	24. The End To Chibiland Yes, I find it sad ...

*sigh* Do any of you REALLY think I own Yugioh?  
  
Lawyer peoples: Hmmm. . . No. . .  
  
THEN WHY MAKE ME SAY IT?  
  
Lawyer peoples: *shrug* I dunno.  
  
*sigh* Whatever. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: Hello everyone! And welcome tooooooooooooooooooo:  
  
Audienece: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!  
  
Crystal: Correct!! ^^  
  
Freddy: *screaming*  
  
Cindy: I DEPAND TO BE LET OUT OF THIS DEESGUSTING BOX!  
  
Sugar: SUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAARRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Andy: WHEEE HOOOOOOOOOO! I WANNA SING! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Emerald: OH DEAR RA, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts hitting Andy's box with a baseball bat*  
  
Andy: WE'RE A HAPPY--OOOOOOOOOOOOW! OUCHIE OUCHIE OUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!  
  
Emerald: ^__^  
  
Sally: *to Crystal* Could you please let my annoying little friends out?  
  
Crystal: Sorry, but NO FRICKIN' WAY! : I will NEVER let those crazy, maniac chibis run loose in my studio while I'm alive!  
  
YGO characters: Hmmmm. . .  
  
Crystal: : Don't even think about it.  
  
YGO characters: Awwwwwwwww.  
  
Mai: *to Nick* GET THE F***IN HELL AWAY FROM ME! OK? GO STARE AT. . . TMF OR KATY OR SOMEONE, BUT LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE! :  
  
Nick: *still staring at Mai*  
  
Katy & TMF: : WHAT??!!  
  
Kathy: *huggles Yami B* Isn't it funny when something bad happens to Katy?  
  
Yami B: Isn't it funny when something bad happens to Ryou?  
  
Kathy: *nods*  
  
Yami B: *evil grin* *whispers*  
  
Kathy: *evil grin* *nods*  
  
Blitz: Hmmm, I wonder what those two are planning. *shrug* I'd better stay out of it. *walks away*  
  
(Kimmi, Gemini, Tristan & Duke replicas are back from the Isolated Island ^^)  
  
Gemini: *to Kimmi* YEAH WELL I HAVE 100 DUKES!  
  
Kimmi: WELL I HAVE 101 TRISTANS! SO :P  
  
Gemini: : AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG! I am willing to make Duke # 85 attack you!  
  
Kimmi: : Yeah, well I am willing to make Tristan # 26 attack you! JUST ADMIT THAT TRISTAN IS BETTER!  
  
Gemini: : YOU ADMIT THAT DUKE IS BETTER!  
  
Kimmi: NEVER! ATTACK TRISTAN #26!  
  
Gemini: : ATTACK DUKE #85!  
  
Blitz: Yeah, I probably shouldn't get involved in this either. . . .  
  
FMF: *sigh* Good thing TMF doesn't have Insta-Joeys.  
  
TMF: *overhears* ^__^ Great idea!!!  
  
FMF: *sigh* I ALWAYS haveta open my biiiiiiiiiig mouth. . . .  
  
TMF: *evil grin* And I can show Kimmi and Gemini who's REALLY the best!! *sets off to find Insta-Joeys*  
  
Yami B: RYOU! GET OVER HERE!  
  
Kathy: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAATY!!!  
  
Katy & Bakura: : WHAT?!  
  
Yami B & Kathy: *take out bananas and advance on Katy & Bakura*  
  
Katy & Bakura: -_-U  
  
Katy: -_-U If you want to hurt us, why not use a better weapon?  
  
Bakura: Honestly, we should be treated with more respect than that! :  
  
Yami B: *looks at banana* Oops.  
  
Kathy: Wrong weapons ^^;  
  
Katy & Bakura: -_-U *sigh*  
  
Yami B & Kathy: *pull out toothpicks* *evil grin*  
  
Kathy: *pokes Katy with toothpicks*  
  
Katy: OUCH! HEY! THAT HURTS!  
  
Kathy: *sigh* That's the POINT!  
  
Yami B: *throws toothpicks aside* I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM RYOU!!  
  
All: *look at Yami B*  
  
Crystal: : YAMI BAKURA! There is no banishing to shadow realm on MY show! *gives him a ticket* : I expect you to pay that in cash, and NEVER to threaten anyone again! :  
  
Yami B: : FOOLISH---*looks at ticket* O.O $800.00????????????????  
  
Crystal: Shadow realm banishing is a VERY CRUEL OFFENSE! And shall be treated as such. Like I said, pay in cash ^__^  
  
Yami B: : FINE! *mumbles* There goes all my money. . .  
  
Emerald: O.O I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THESE DAMN CHIBIS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY! WITH THEIR ANNOYING LITTLE HIGH PITCHES VOICES! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP!  
  
Crystal: SHUT UP! ("Shut up" is written in size 72 font, in case it doesn't show that ^^)  
  
Chibis: O.O *quiet*  
  
Crystal: ^_^ Thank you!!  
  
Seto: This is the most pointless thing I have ever been forced to do. HOW DARE YOU DEMEAN ME LIKE THIS???  
  
Crystal: ?? What did you make Seto do?  
  
Emerald: ^_^ Oh yeah!! I made him read the chibis stories!!  
  
Seto: : I've had to read the three bears, the three little pigs. . .HOW DARE YOU??  
  
Emerald: Like I said before, it's either that, or going into my torture chamber!!  
  
Serenity2: : HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO SETO???????? HOW DAAAAAARE YOOOOOOOOU?  
  
Emerald: Hey, it's FUN!!!  
  
Joey: *sniff sniff* I SMELL BACON!!!! ^____________________^  
  
Demina: *appears* *solemnly* I'm afraid I put the pigs in the Flame Chamber a little too long. . .  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Piggletinks: *Are on a table with apples in their mouths*  
  
Crystal: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All: ????  
  
Crystal: *shrug* It seemed like somethin to do at a time like this. . . .  
  
Joey: *mouth watering* LUUUUUNCH!!  
  
Yami: THESE ARE THE EVIL PIGS WHO SHOWED US OUR WORST FEARS! LET'S BEAT THEM SENSLESS!  
  
Demina: : Um, helloooooooo! I kinda just said that they were dead!  
  
Yami: Oh. . . . .ok. . . THEN LET'S EAT THEM!  
  
All: *agree*  
  
Chibis: WE WANT BAKON! WE WANT BAKON! WE WANT BAKON!  
  
Emerald: : IT'S BACON! WITH A "C" NOT A "K" NOW SHUT UP!  
  
Chibis: O.O  
  
Alina: *to Yugi* Looks like Crystal AND Emerald have problems with chibis!  
  
Yugi: *nod*  
  
Sally: LET MY FRIENDS OUT!  
  
Crystal: : SALLY! We already talked about this! Your little friends are crazy, insane and stupid!  
  
Sally: HOW DARE YOU??? *breaks boxes open*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Andy: ^__^ Let's get some SUGAR!!  
  
Sugar: ^______________^ SUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Crystal: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
  
Cast: *run away screaming*  
  
Emerald: INTO THE BASEMENT! QUIIIIIIIIICK!  
  
Cast: *runs into the basement*  
  
Emerald: *hammers boards over door*  
  
All: *glaring at Crystal*  
  
Crystal: : HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY'D GO CRAZY????  
  
Yami: : THEY'RE GODAMM CHIBIS! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT??  
  
Crystal: *sniff sniff*  
  
Emerald: : YAMI! YOU MADE CRYSTAL CRY!  
  
Yami: Umm. . . .  
  
Crystal: O.O I just realized something!  
  
All: What?  
  
Crystal: Gemini, Kimmi, TMF, Katy, Kathy, Bakura, Yami B, and all of the Tristan & Duke replicas aren't here!  
  
All: O.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ONSTAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TMF: I finally got the Joey replicas!! ^^ 109845827345289347 of them! Ohhhhhhhhhhh Gemini! Kimmi!  
  
Gemini: DUKE IS BETTER!  
  
Kimmi: TRISTAN IS!  
  
TMF: Oh yeah? JOEY IS!  
  
Kimmi: : You're not involved in this argument!  
  
TMF: Oh really? I happen to have 109845827345289347 Joey replicas!  
  
Kimmi & Gemini: *gawk*  
  
TMF: I know ^^ Impressive, huh?  
  
Yami B: *to Bakura* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME PAY $800.00!  
  
Bakura: *In a fluffy pink dress* *sobbing* But. . . It wasn't my fault. . .  
  
Katy: : AAAAAAARG! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM??? *running after Yami B with a chainsaw*  
  
Yami B: TO THE SHADOW REALM YOU GO!  
  
Crystal: *appears* : You just don't learn your lesson, do you Yami B? That's another $800.00!  
  
Yami B: .:  
  
Kathy: Ummm, we should run away from the chibis now, right?  
  
Katy: I think so. But we could always leave Yami B here!  
  
Kathy: : HOW DARE YOU??  
  
Seto: *still holding fairy tales book* WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP SAYING HOW DARE YOU? THAT'S MY LINE! I SAID IT FIRST! ME ME ME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~BASEMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity2: *gasp* SETO IS GONE, TOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Crystal: *shrug* They'll probably survive. And if not, thas ok ^^  
  
Serenity2: *choking Crystal*  
  
Crystal: Hah!. . . A lot. . . You know!. . . I . . . Have the power. . . . . . Of immortality!  
  
Serenity2: *stops choking Crystal* DAMN YOU!  
  
*All the missing people run inside of the basement*  
  
Emerald: HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY IMPENETRABLE DOOR???  
  
TMF: Easily ^^  
  
Kimmi: : WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US????  
  
Gemini: Umm, we should be more concerned with our replicas right now. . . They aren't fitting in here!  
  
Kimmi: *pale* NO! MUST HAVE ALL 101 TRISTANS IN HERE!  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Ok, that's it: TMF, KIMMI, GEMINI, BRING IN 1 OF YOUR REPLICAS!  
  
K, G, TMF: NO!  
  
Emerald: YES!  
  
K, G, TMF: *sigh* Fine.  
  
Joey: Hey, you don't need a replica, TMF!  
  
TMF: ^___________________^ JOEY-KINS! *huggles Joey* *glares at replicas* DIE ALL OF YOU!  
  
Kimmi: Hmmm, number 34? Or 87?  
  
All: PICK ONE!  
  
Kimmi: *sigh* FINE! *picks a replica* *enters basement*  
  
Gemini: *picks a Duke replica* *enters basement*  
  
Emerald: Thank you!  
  
Mr. HB: Thanks a lot!  
  
All: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Mr. HB: Lucky for me, I have a little bus in my announcers stand that automatically takes me to the basement! : And there was enough room for the teddy bears, but sadly, *evil grin* Not enough room for the penguin or the squirrels! MWA HA HA HA---ummm. . . I mean, it's so sad. . . HEY! Has anyone noticed Bakura's dress?  
  
All: *stare at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: : MY YAMI MADE ME DO THIS!  
  
All: XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONSTAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugarhigh Andy: LESS GO TO DA BASEEEEMENT! HEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
SH Mokuba: YEEEEEEEAH!  
  
SH Cindy: AND LESS. . . GO DESTROY THEM!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BASEMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: It sounds like they're planning to destroy us!  
  
Emerald: AGAIN? WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE? It's always US! Everyone wants to destroy Crystal and Emerald and their show. WHY WON'T THEY STOP???  
  
Seto: Oh great, where's Mokuba??? Oh, forget it! This is a great chapter. . Where was I? Oh yeah, *mumbling* And then, Cinderella's fairy godmother appeared. . WOW! WHAT LUCK!  
  
All: O.O  
  
SH Chibis: *pounding on basement door*  
  
Emerald: : FORGET IT! I'M BLOWING THIS PLACE UP! *brings out wand* ABRA BLOWUPERO!  
  
*World blows up*  
  
Emerald: That's better ^__^  
  
Crystal: Emerald! :  
  
Emerald: *sigh* FINE! And now: ABRA COME-BACK-ERO-WITHOUT-CHIBI-O!  
  
*World comes back without chibis*  
  
All: YAY! ^__^ *go back to stage*  
  
Crystal: *sad* Well, I guess that that ends Chibiland. . .  
  
All: *glare*  
  
Crystal: Ummm. . .  
  
Marik: : ATTACK CRYSTAL!  
  
All: *attack Crystal*  
  
Seto: *slaps forehead* NO WAY! THEN THE PRINCE MARRIED HER??? I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED!  
  
Gemini & Kimmi: *crying*  
  
Gemini & Kimmi: *crying*  
  
Gemini & Kimmi: *crying*  
  
Gemini & Kimmi: *crying*  
  
Kimmi: : Isn't anyone gonna ask us WHATS WRONG?  
  
Alexia: What's wrong?  
  
Gemini: T.T Our poooor replicas are GONE!  
  
Kimmi: All except for this one Tristan. .  
  
Gemini: And this one Duke. . .  
  
Alexia: At least you have one of each, right?  
  
Kimmi & Gemini: True. . . .  
  
Crystal: *while being chased* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT ENDS THIS--WAAAH! WATCH THAT PITCHFORK! THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER! OUCH! EMERALD! DID YOU JUST POKE ME WITH YOUR PITCHFORK? HEY! WHY DO YOU HAVE A PITCHFORK?  
  
Seto: *looking through table of contents* HEY! The Little Mermaid! I wanna read that one, too! Wow! The main character is a MERMAID?? COOOOOOOOOL!  
  
Mokuba: Can you read me the story, big brother?  
  
Seto: THE BOOK IS MINE! MINE! *runs off with book*  
  
Mr. HB: Right, then. . . . . CU guys later!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: What a loooooooooong and eventful chapter!! (And sorry if I didn't mention everyone! I'll try to involve everyone next chappie ^^)  
  
Emerald: And what a wonderful idea that was. . .Chibiland. . . :  
  
Crystal: : It wasn't supposed to end that way! (Sorry about the end to Chibiland! It just happened that way!!)  
  
Sally: SURE IT DID! :  
  
Crystal: O.O IT'S A GHOST! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sally: MWA HA HAAAAAA! *chasing Crystal*  
  
Crystal: TRAITOR! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! TRAITOR GHOST! LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE! *jumps out window*  
  
Cast: *burst out laughing*  
  
Alexia: Amazing how much my voice sounds like Sally's!  
  
Emerald: ^___________^ That'll teach her to bring chibis into the studio!!  
  
Yami: *counting*  
  
Yugi: What are you doing, Yami?  
  
Yami: Counting all of the times that people have jumped out of the studio window. . .  
  
Yugi: Oh. *starts counting, too*  
  
Emerald: ^___^ See you guys next chapter!! Till then,  
  
All: CU! 


	25. More craziness Didn't see that comin'

Hello everyone ^^ Thnx for the reviews!!  
  
BTW: I haven't been updating lately cuz our internet subscription wore out, so *sob* NO INTERNET! (And I went to my aunt's house, just got back 2day)  
  
Also, I haven't seen the newest YGO episode (it was on the 19th of July) cuz my TV blacked out. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ehem. So, if NE 1 saw it, please review and tell me what happened!! ^^ Thank you!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: HEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TOOOOO:  
  
Audience: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!  
  
Crystal: *looking around* Is she here? Where is she. . .  
  
Emerald: -_- What are you looking for, Crystal?  
  
Crystal: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SALLY IS BACK! THE GHOST----oh. Hi Emerald.  
  
Emerald: -_-U Oh my god. . . .  
  
Seto: Hmmmm. Anyone have any more fairy tales?  
  
All: O.o  
  
Seto: : FINE! I'll take that as a no.  
  
Crystal: *whispers* Hey Emerald, you have a fairy tales book!  
  
Emerald: Nooooo, I have a----  
  
Crystal: Well let him look at it!  
  
Emerald: But it's not a-----  
  
Crystal: : LET HIM LOOK AT THE DAMN BOOK! Maybe then he'll shut up. . . .  
  
Emerald: : ) Ok. . . *gives Seto a book* Here you go. : )  
  
Seto: ^^ YAAAAAAAY!  
  
Mokuba: Ummm, does it seem like my brother and I have switched personalities?  
  
Crystal: Hmmm, yeah it does. But you don't like fairy tales, do you?  
  
Mokuba: :P Of course not!  
  
Emerald: LOOK! IT'S GOLDYLOCKS!  
  
Seto & Mokuba: O.O WHERE? WHERE?  
  
All: XD  
  
Emerald: You don't like fairy tales, huh Mokuba?  
  
DA: So. . . Bored. . .  
  
Demina: Hey, you guys! Look what I found in one of the boxes!  
  
Alina: What boxes?  
  
Demina: The ones the chibis were in! It's our old pals!!! The fishes!!!  
  
Joey: Mmmmmmmmmm. . . Fishes. . . . Hey, wait. Didn't I kill them?  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: : YOU ALMOST KILLED US YOU S.O.B!  
  
*fishies now are bright red*  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, dude, that was like SO un-radical! :  
  
Joey: : HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
  
Emerald: -_- I thought we had gotten rid of those things. . . .  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: : WE ARE NOT "THINGS"!  
  
Emerald: *sigh* I'm going to the torture chamber. . . *disappears*  
  
Demina: Hey, do you guys think that the fishes would like to see the torture chamber. . .again? : )  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: O.O OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, sure?  
  
Kimmi: ^________________^ TRIIIIIIIIIIIIISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Ummm, like, hi?  
  
Kimmi: : CRYSTAL! Change Tristan back this INSTANT!  
  
Crystal: I can't do that.  
  
Kimmi: : AAAAAAARGGGGGG! WHY NOT??  
  
Crystal: Cuz Emerald cast the spell, so only she can reverse it.  
  
Kimmi: DAMN THE MAGIC RULES!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, it sucks.  
  
Katy: *whispers* You can change him back, though, right?  
  
Crystal: *whispers* Yeah, but I don't want to.  
  
Katy: ^^; That's what I thought.  
  
Kathy: Hiiya Katy! ^^ Ummmm, wanna talk about the Bakuras?  
  
Katy: : LIKE I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID TO ME LAST CHAPTER?? DIE! *starts poking Kathy with toothpicks*  
  
Kathy: OOW! Hey---OOOOOOOOCH! Stop--OWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Katy: : )  
  
Bakura: : *To Yami B* And I haven't forgotten about YOU either  
  
Yami B: *scraping up dog sh** * : I am being forced to do random chores around the studio since I didn't have enough money to pay Crystal for trying to send you to the S.R. SO F**K OFF!  
  
Bakura: Right. . I'll leave, then ^^;  
  
Katy: *stops poking Kathy* BWA HAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAMI BAKURA IS PICKING UP DOG CRAP!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
All: *laugh at Yami B*  
  
Yami B: : ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, OR I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Crystal: : YAMI BAKURA! KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT! That'll be $800.00 for each person you just threatened!  
  
Yami B: .: DIE KATY DIE! *chasing Katy w/ pitchfork*  
  
Crystal: Where ARE we getting all these pitchforks?  
  
Yami: No idea.  
  
Serenity2: *to Lina* How did dog crap get on the stage?  
  
Evangelic: *whispers* Hey, Demina, you take the chicken-fish, and I'll take the rat-fish.  
  
Demina: *evil grin* Torture chamber?  
  
Evangelic: *evil grin* Torture chamber.  
  
*Evangelic, Velion, Demina & DA go to da Torture chamber (w/ the fishes of course)*  
  
Nick: Hey, Mai? You like make-up, right?  
  
Mai: Yeeeees. . .  
  
Nick: ^^ Perfect! Then, you'll go out with me?  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Blitz: -_-U I don't believe this.  
  
Yugi: Hey! WHERE'S MY DARK MAGICIAN?????  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yugi: T.T My. . .Dark Magician was. . Tied up outside. .  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Yugi: And. . . WAAAAAAAAAAH! HE RAN AWAY!!!!!!!  
  
Alina: T.T I'll help you find him, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Thanks!  
  
Alina: And. . Alexia will help, too!  
  
Alexia: I will?  
  
Alina: *glare* YES, you will!  
  
Alexia: *shrug* Nothing better to do.  
  
Brighten: So, guys, what's up?  
  
Mr. HB: O.O HOW DID YOU GET HERE??? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE WHEN YOU WEREN'T IN THE BASEMENT!  
  
Brighten: : SO THAT WAS YOU! Well, if you will recall Emerald's spell it said, and I quote, "ABRA COME-BACK-ERO-WITHOUT-CHIBI-O!" That says nothing about not coming back without me, Spink or Sprite! :P  
  
Mr. HB, Teddy Bears: .: CRYSTAL! HOW COULD YOU MAKE HIM DO THIS???  
  
Crystal: Oh, that was Emerald's idea. ^^  
  
Kathy: EMERALD! :  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TORTURE CHAMBER~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Did someone say my name?  
  
Demina: No.  
  
Velion: You're so self-centered.  
  
Emerald: :  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! YOU WILL ALL DIE HORRIBLY FOR DOING THIS!  
  
DA: XD Aren't they PRECIOUS??  
  
All: XD  
  
Evangelic: Whadya say we go show everyone else?  
  
Voice: Hold on. *in doorway* My comrades and I have a. . .proposition for you.  
  
Emerald: Such as?  
  
Voice: We want you to . . . Get rid of some people.  
  
Voice 2: They're 2 squirrels and a penguin, actually, not people.  
  
Voice: SHUT UP TEDDY BEAR 1!  
  
Emerald: -_-U Mr. HinglebobMoospit?  
  
Mr. HB: : FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME: IT'S HINGLEBOBBERDOOSCHMITRINGLETINGLETINKYDOOBER!  
  
Teddy Bear2: -_-U Thanks for blowing our cover.  
  
DA: In any case, we torture, we don't KILL :  
  
Mr. HB: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? We hate those Casanova wannabes! Can't you just lock them up in your hell chamber or something??  
  
Demina: Hmmmm. *whispers to others*  
  
Emerald: *evil grin* Ok. We'll do it. But first, you guys wanna help us show the rest of the cast the fishes?  
  
Mr. HB: *looks at fishes* XD  
  
Teddy Bears: XD  
  
Evangelic: ^^ I know. Same reaction we had.  
  
Velion: Just used some of Mai's make-up, a little fabric, and WALA! XD  
  
Mr. HB: We'll help you. *pick up Tea-Chicken-Fish*  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: *bites Mr. HB*  
  
Mr. HB: O.O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! : DAMN FISH!  
  
Emerald: ^^; That's why we need your help. They seem to have very sharp teeth. . .  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: Like, dudes and dudettes? There's like NO FRICKIN WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING ON STAGE LOOKING LIKE THIS! :  
  
Velion: Well, if I were you, : I'D SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Tristan-Rat-Fish: : WHY DON'T YOU?  
  
Emerald: -_-U This is gonna take a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONSTAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: O.O *sucking his thumb*  
  
Crystal: ???? Seto? What's wrong? Not that I mind seeing you like this, but what happened?  
  
Seto: Book. . . .scaaaaaaaaaaaaary book. . .  
  
Crystal: *sigh* *looks at book* O.O EEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALD!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TORTURE CHAMBER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Ok, this time I swear I heard someone say my name.  
  
Velion: *to Mr. HB* Isn't she self-centered?  
  
Mr. HB: *nods*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONSTAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TMF: *huggles Joey*  
  
Kimmi & Gemini: *confront TMF*  
  
Kimmi: : OK, tell us how you got all of those Joey replicas.  
  
TMF: NO :P  
  
Gemini: : ) You wouldn't want anything to happen to Joey, would you?  
  
TMF: O.O You wouldn't.  
  
Kimmi: Oh, we would! : ) Gemini, bring out the weapon!  
  
Gemini: *brings out scissors*  
  
Kimmi: Unless you tell us your secret. . . . We will be forced to CUT JOEY'S HAIR!  
  
TMF: O.O You're pure EVIL!  
  
Joey: O.O My hair. . . TELL THEM!  
  
TMF: : NO!  
  
Gemini, Kimmi, Joey: YES!  
  
TMF: *gives Joey a helmet* Put this on! If they try to take it off, they get shocked!  
  
Joey: *puts on helmet* Thanks! ^^ But. . . Where'd ya get it?  
  
TMF: From the catalog-order thingy. It came free with a purchase of over $1000.00 ^^  
  
Gemini: : You may have been able to defeat us this time, TMF, BUT WE'LL BE BACK!  
  
TMF: :P  
  
Crystal: Hey, Yami! Ya know what's good?  
  
Yami: -_- What?  
  
Crystal: PIXIE STIX!!!  
  
Yami: -_-U I thought so. *takes out megaphone* ATTENTION EVERYONE! CRYSTAL HAS GOTTEN AHOLD OF PIXIE STIX! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! And would the owner of the pink convertible please move your car? You're parking in a No-Parking zone.  
  
Mai: Ooops! That's my car! Gotta go! *Runs outside*  
  
Joey: HEY! We can get outside?? THEN WHY ARE WE STAYING IN HERE??? *tries to take off helmet, but gets shocked* OOOOOOOOOOOOW!  
  
TMF: O.O Oh noooooo! Here are some bandaids!! *gives Joey 100 boxes of bandaids* Where does it hurt??  
  
Joey: : TMF! Now I can't touch the helmet either without getting shocked!  
  
TMF: T.T Pooooooooooooooooooor Joey!!!!  
  
Yugi: DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGICIAN! COME BACK HOME!  
  
Alina: DARK MAGICIAN? DARK MAGICIAAAAAAAAAAAN!  
  
Alexia: There is no way I am going around calling for a duel monsters card.  
  
Yugi: T.T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Alina: *glares at Alexia*  
  
Alexia: *sigh* Fine. DARK MAGICIAN?? DARK MAGICIAN?  
  
Crystal: Awwww. The sugar wore off!  
  
Yami: *into Megaphone* ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE SUGAR HAS NOW WORN OFF!  
  
All: ???  
  
Yami: -_-U Why doesn't anyone listen to me?  
  
Crystal: I dunno ^^  
  
Emerald: AH HEM! Everyone, I would like to show you, Mr. & Mrs. FISHY!  
  
*Fishes come onstage. Tristan-Rat-Fish is wearing a tye-dye suit, and Tea- Chicken-Fish is wearing a fluffy pink dress. . . With roses on it!! XD And in case you can't picture that, think of a goldfish/rat creature in a tye dye suit, and a chicken/goldfish creature in a fluffy pink rosy dress!!*  
  
All: XD XD XD  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: : DAMN YOU ALL! SHUT THE HELL UP! THEY MADE US DO THIS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU ALL!  
  
Tristan-Rat-fish: : Like, dudes and dudettes? SHUT THE F**K UP!  
  
All: XD  
  
Velion: XD And. . . They have some other good news! DA?  
  
DA: XD They will. . . . Be. . . . .GETTING MARRIED!  
  
All: XD BWAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kimmi: T.T I knew it! He was having an affair!  
  
Tristan replica: What??? I'm right here! Oh, yeah, JUUUUUUUUUST cuz I'm a replica.  
  
Kimmi: T.T *huggles Tristan replica*  
  
Crystal: : EMERALD! Do you know what kind of book Seto was looking at? *whispers* When he comes out of that state, he could have . . . IDEAS!  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Well, I TOLD you it wasn't a fairy tales book. It's an EVIL fairy tales book ^^ And you know how those work ^^ Hee hee.  
  
Crystal: : So you're telling me, Seto got dragged into the book and had to run away from a horrible, ugly, scary creature?  
  
Emerald: Yepp ^^ Tea was in there ^^  
  
Crystal: ^^ Funny!!!  
  
Demina: *whispers to Torture Crew*  
  
DA: *nods*  
  
Evangelic: Hey, Brighten, Spink, Sprite? Can I talk to you guys?  
  
BSS: *go over by Torture Crew*  
  
Emerald: ^^ Dontcha just love our new name? Torture crew!!  
  
Velion: : FOCUS!  
  
Emerald: Oh. Right. *uses magic wand to make Torture Crew, BSS all go bye- bye*  
  
Mr. HB: : ) MWA HA HAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Mr. HB: I mean. . . that ends our show ^^;  
  
Crystal: ^^ Bye everyone!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee. I like this chappie, cuz Seto got pulled into a torture book, with Tea inside!! XD  
  
Ehem. Sorry.  
  
^^ Well,  
  
CU 


	26. The Audience's Conspiracy and The Scary ...

I OWN YUGIOH!! GO MEEEEEEEEEEE! ^^  
  
Person: *whispers* No. . . that's not the line.  
  
Oh really? *checks script* Oh. Never mind. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. HB: Hello everyone ^^  
  
Audience: AND WELCOME TO: THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!!!  
  
Crystal: When did the audience get so smart? They can say more than "The Brainless Yugioh Show" O.O Do you think they're plotting against us?  
  
Emerald: -_-U I doubt it.  
  
Crystal: O.O I'd better set up a safe house thingy in the cellar. . . With food and--  
  
Joey: FOOD??!! ^^  
  
TMF: WHAT?! You want food, Joey?  
  
Joey: ^^ Sure  
  
TMF: *gets 1 million bags of potato chips* There you go ^^  
  
Joey: *mouth watering*  
  
Kimmi: So, Tristan. . . One. . . . T.T Only 1 Tristan! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Gemini: : How do ya think I feel??? I only have 1 Duke! T.T  
  
Alexia: Oh, will you SHUT UP ALREADY???  
  
Kimmi & Gemini: : NO!  
  
Alexia: Jeez. . . All right, then. . . . *walks away* : P Mean people. . .  
  
Katy: *huggles Ryou* Good thing we got you out of that pink dress, huh? ^^  
  
Bakura: *slowly* Never. Mention. That. EVER AGAIN.  
  
Katy: ^^ Ok  
  
Kathy: : EMERALD!  
  
Emerald: What?  
  
Kathy: HOW DARE YOU MAKE YAMI BAKURA----  
  
Emerald: ^^ Cuz it's funny ^^  
  
Kathy: :  
  
Emerald: Fine, then. I'll let him quit. . . but he'll have to get a part- time job. . .  
  
Kathy: Yay!! ^^ I'll help him earn the money, too ^^  
  
Yami B: You mean I'm done scraping up dog sh**??? THANK RA!!  
  
Emerald: *evil grin* Yes, but NOW you must work at. . . . MCDONALDS! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami B: McDonalds??? What the hell is that?  
  
Emerald: -_-U You tomb robbers REALLY need to get out more. . .  
  
Kathy: A McDonalds? Greeeeeeeeeat. . . -_-U  
  
Yami B: Well, at least you can help me, Kathy. Then I can get the money paid off quicker ^^  
  
Kathy: Anything for you *hearts in eyes*  
  
Crystal: O.O They're plotting against us. . . Must get bombs to KILL THEM!  
  
Torture Crew: WHO SAID KILL??  
  
Emerald: Oh. It's just Crystal. She thinks that the audience is planning a conspiracy against us.  
  
Torture Crew: XD  
  
Velion: She's so stupid.  
  
Emerald: -_-U I know. . .  
  
Alina: Hey, Yugi? Do you think that the audience IS plotting against us?  
  
Yugi: Hmm. *thinks about it* Nah.  
  
Alina: ^^ *huggles Yugi*  
  
Nick: : ) AHA! At last, I have come up with a foolproof plan of how to get Mai to like me!  
  
Blitz: -_-U This can't be good.  
  
Nick: *holds up a bottle* In this bottle, holds the secret of true love!  
  
Blitz: Umm, Nick? That's a bottle of coke. -_-U  
  
Nick: : Well, gee, thanks for being supportive of my idea!  
  
Blitz: 'Welcome. *walks away*  
  
Nick: HEY! I MEANT THAT SARCASTICALLY!  
  
Seto: O.O Book. . . Scary. . . Tea. . .EVERYWHERE! T.T  
  
Serenity2: Ohhh, poor Seto! What's wrong??  
  
Seto: The. . . Book. . .*points to Scary Fairy Tales book*  
  
Serenity2: What, this? *picks up book* It's just a fairy tales book. *opens it*  
  
Seto & Serenity2 get sucked into the book  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INSIDE DA BOOK~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity2: O.O Where are we?????  
  
Seto: O.O THE BOOOOOOOOOOOK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina: Hey, Mokuba? Have you seen my hikari and your brother?  
  
Mokuba: No. *sigh*  
  
Lina: What's wrong?  
  
Mokuba: T.T I RAN OUT OF SUGAAAAAAAAAAAR! T.T  
  
Lina: -_-U How sad.  
  
Crystal: *in army uniform* HAH! They think they'll get us, but we'll get THEM! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!  
  
Mr. HB: : Hello. . . Brighten.  
  
Brighten: : Hello. . . Mr. Hinglebobber.  
  
Mr. HB: So. . .nice weather we're having. . .  
  
Brighten: Yes. Very nice. . . Very nice indeed. . .  
  
Mr. HB: : THAT'S IT! I'LL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH!  
  
Brighten: YOU'RE ON!  
  
All: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
Evangelic: Hey, since the announcers are fighting, how about the security people fight, too?  
  
Teddy Bears: You dare to challenge us. . squirrels?  
  
Spink & Sprite: Bring it!  
  
***FIGHTING***  
  
Emerald: I'VE GOT $50.00 ON MR. HINGLEPOOPER!  
  
DA: *to Emerald* $100.00 on the squirrels!  
  
Kathy: HEY! Yami Bakura! This is how you can win your money!! Just bet on someone and if you win, you don't have to work at McDonalds!!  
  
Yami B: Good idea! *to Emerald* Ummm, $100,000 please?  
  
Emerald: On who?  
  
Yami B: Ummm. . . The squirrels?  
  
Emerald: Ok ^^  
  
Crystal: They're all against us. . . ALL OF THEM!  
  
Alexia: Well, I guess that ends the show. . . . GO BRIGHTEN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who will win the fights? Will Nick's coke attempt work to win over Mai? And IS the audience planning a conspiracy against Crystal? Also, (Hee hee) Will Yami B win the bet? Or will he hafta work at McDonalds?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I need reviews!!! Please review to lemme know who should win the fights. Or I'll just choose ^^ That works, too.  
  
CU 


	27. The audience conspiracy again and the wr...

:P Fine, so I don't own Yugioh. But you know what? I WILL SOMEDAY! AND THEN: I WILL RULE THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! Ooops. Your mind is now being erased.  
  
Hello everyone ^^  
  
I'd like to take this time to say that Marik (Not Y/M) isn't gonna be on this fic. I dunno why. . . But he's just not. (Let's pretend he got eaten by rabid elephants) And Emerald is already going out with Yami M, but if some1 wants 2 go out with him, just lemme know (And if some1 already reviewed 2 tell me that they wanna go out w/ him, SORRY!!! I have a short- term memory. Now. . What was I talking about again??)  
  
As usual, thanx 4 the reviews ^_~  
  
Audience: HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE BRAINLESS YUGIOH SHOW!!!  
  
Crystal: O.O *drops explosives*  
  
All: O.O  
  
******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*******  
  
All: Ouch.  
  
Crystal: *Pale* They. . . Can. . .talk. . .  
  
All: THEY COULD TALK BEFORE!  
  
Serenity2: Thank God! We're out of that HORRIBLE BOOK!  
  
Gemini: *whispers to Serenity2* You couldn't have left him there?  
  
Seto: : WE'RE OUT NO THANKS TO YOU!  
  
Serenity2: T.T  
  
Seto: *sigh* Don't cry. . .  
  
Serenity2: : P  
  
Emerald: HEY! LOOKS LIKE THE SQUIRRELS ARE BACKING DOWN! YEPP! THE SQUIRRELS JUST LOST THE FIGHT!!! You owe me $ 100,000 Yami B $_$  
  
Yami B & Kathy: O.O  
  
Bakura & Katy: BWA HA HAAAAA! ^^  
  
Yami B: STUPID SQUIRRELS! I'LL BANISH YOU TO THE----  
  
Emerald: Ah ah ah!  
  
Yami B: To the. . . .ummmm. . . Oh SCREW IT!  
  
DA: Ya know, we haven't tortured anything for a while.  
  
Demina: Yeah, but what's there to torture?  
  
Evangelic: We need to find someone who. . . .we can lure to the torture chamber. .  
  
Demina: *very very VERY evil grin* I have an idea. . . .there's someone here who can be lured ANYWHERE by the use of. . . . FOOD!  
  
Velion: Joey???  
  
Demina: *sigh* NO! I was talking about the audience, OF COURSE JOEY!  
  
TMF: *Has the scariest look on her face. . REALLY scary* What. Did. You. Say?  
  
Velion: *whispers* Wow. She's scary. . .  
  
TMF: : *takes out X-TRA Sticky X-TRA size Bandaids* Now, you will all learn how IMPORTANT JOEY IS! *ties everyone up w/ the bandaids so that the bandaids are sticking to the wall*  
  
Evangelic: -_-U You just haaaaaaaaaaaad to use Joey. . .  
  
Crystal: *wild look in eyes, running around the stage*  
  
Alina: -_-U What are you doing?  
  
Crystal: Looking for more of Emerald's explosives. . .  
  
Alina: -_-U To use on the audience?  
  
Crystal: WELL DUUUH!  
  
Alina: I'm just gonna walk away. . . *walks away*  
  
Yami: Crystal? It's all right. The audience is not planning on killing you.  
  
Crystal: O.O I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: -_-U Great.  
  
Crystal: And, BTW this chapter is over. Unless the audience comes up with a plan to CONTROL THE STORY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry 2 make this such a short chapter, but I'm running outta ideas!! I may not be updating a lot for a few weeks, cuz I'm gonna be babysitting, and on the weekends I'm usually busy, but I'll try to make time to write a chapter at LEAST every few days. ^^ Aren't I nice? Right, then.  
  
~ Peace Out ~  
  
---Yepp, finally stopped using CU ^^ --- 


	28. THE AUDIENCE'S DEATH! MWA HA HA HA HA HA...

Wow. . .. 115 reviews. . I am seriously amazed. When I started this fic, I never once thought that I would get that many reviews, or have 28 chapters ^^ So, thank you to all the people *reviewers* who made it possible for me to make it this far ^^   
  
Emerald: : On with the fic already!  
  
^^ All righty. As you all SHOULD know by now, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! At least. . .I don't think I do. . *checks list of things she own* Nope. YGO isn't on it. OK, then. Chapter 28 ^^  
  
BUT FIRST: OK, does anyone (who's currently reading this) watch Yuyu Hakusho? If yes (which you SHOULD have answered) DID YOU SEE YESTERDAY'S (Aug. 6) EPISODE??? GENKAI DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED! : That is why I am going to . . . Well . . . Wallow in misery until something really really really really GOOD happens ^^ Kay, so, without further ado: Ch. 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Audience: Hey everyone! 'Sup? We're the audience, and this is the Brainless Yugioh Show ^^  
  
All ('cept audience): O.O  
  
Demina: Did everyone else hear that, too?  
  
Blitz: Freaky. . .  
  
Crystal: O.O SEE? I TOLD YOU! THEY'RE GETTING SMARTER! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps out window*  
  
Emerald: -_-U I'm thinking we should just have that window removed. . .   
  
TMF: SHUT UP! No talking will be allowed while you are in the "TMF School to make people Joey fans"!   
  
Torture Crew: *sigh*  
  
Evangelic: -_-U You juuuuuuuust had to Demina. . . You juuuuuuust had to. . .   
  
Demina: : P  
  
DA: *sigh* We're in for it.  
  
Kathy: T.T I can't believe it. . . . I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  
  
Yami B: *in a McDonald's uniform* T.T I can't either!  
  
Katy & Bakura: BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Kathy: : THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, KATY!  
  
Katy: ?? How?  
  
Kathy: I dunno. . . But it is somehow!  
  
Katy: -_-U I knew this would happen. . . . Why don't you blame Emerald again?  
  
Kathy: Hmmm. Good idea. COME ALONG, YAMI BAKURA! We have a score to settle. .   
  
Yami B: T.T *follows Kathy*   
  
Nick: *gives Mai coke* Here you go. ~When she drinks this, SHE'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!!~  
  
Mai: OK, thanks. . . *drinks coke* Wow. . . Hey, Nick, you wanna go see a movie?  
  
Nick: ^^ Sure!!  
  
Nick & Mai: *walk outside*  
  
Nick: *to Blitz through mind link* ^HAH! Toldja so!^  
  
TMF: And who is the CUTEST anime character?  
  
Torture Crew: *sigh* Joey is.  
  
TMF: WITH MORE "OOMPH"!  
  
Torture Crew: -_-U JOEY IS!  
  
TMF: ^^ Perfect!!  
  
Velion: I swear to God, when we get of this, I WILL KILL YOU DEMINA!  
  
Demina: Oh boy. . . HEY! TMF? What describes Joey again? ~This will buy me some time!~  
  
TMF: Weeeellll, he's cute, funny, maybe not smart. . . But he's fashionable.. . .   
  
Velion: *GLARE*  
  
Evangelic: *whispers to Demina* When we ARE out of this, I'm NOT going to stop my yami from KILLING YOU!  
  
DA: Come on, you guys!  
  
TMF: Hey, are you guys even paying attention? Well, from the beginning, then. . .  
  
DA: Oh my god. . . . Demina, as soon as she lets us go, you should run for you life. . . LITERALLY!  
  
Demina: *gulp*  
  
Kimmi: AHA! I have come up with the potion to turn Tristan back to Tristan, and Tea back to Tea!!  
  
Emerald: Why the hell would you want to do that?  
  
Kimmi: I dunno, but it seems like the fair thing to do. . .   
  
Emerald: : ) A Tea to torture. . .peeeeeeerfect. . . Go on ^^  
  
Gemini: And I can make Duke come back to life ^^  
  
Emerald: Umm, how can you do that?  
  
Gemini: With MAGIC!! ^^  
  
Emerald: All right, then. . . .   
  
Alina: You know, Yugi, sometimes I think that we're the only normal people here.  
  
Yami: CRYSTAL! THE AUDIENCE IS NOT GOING TO KILL YOU! Now, put the nuclear weapons DOWN!  
  
Yugi: -_-U Sometimes I think you're right. . .   
  
Serenity2: Well, Seto, we're out of the book now, and it's no use dwelling on the past ^^; And I got you a new book ^^  
  
Seto: *looks at book* ???? A cook book????  
  
Serenity2: ?? WHAT? *looks at book* Ooops. Wrong book. Sorry ^^; Well, maybe you can cook something?  
  
Seto: Hmmmm. Maybe I could. . *walks off to find kitchen*  
  
Serenity2: *blink, blink* Wow. He actually. . . Listened to me?? *walks up to Lina* LINA. Are we dreaming?  
  
Lina: I dunno. I don't think so.  
  
Serenity2: Good. Wow. Then he really DID listen to me!  
  
Lina: ^^; What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Serenity2: Nothing, Lina. Nothing. I'm just gonna savor the moment. . .   
  
Lina: You do that. . .*RUNS away*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MCDONALDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tracy: And then, like, you'll, like, push this button, and like, stuff? Do you like get it? Yami Bakura? That's, like, a REALLY weird name!  
  
Yami B: *twitch, twitch*  
  
Tracy: Well, like, whatEVER!   
  
Kathy: Hi, Yami Bakura ^^  
  
Yami B: *twitch, twitch*   
  
Kathy: : Ok, WHO MADE YOU TWITCH???  
  
Yami B: *sigh* No one. I don't believe this. . .   
  
Kathy: Well, on the bright side, we can work. . Together *** ^^ ***  
  
Yami B: True.  
  
Guy: YO! DUDE! I WANT A #2 SPECIAL! CAN I GET SOME SERVICE HERE??  
  
Yami B: Rrrrr. FOOLISH MORTAL!  
  
Everyone in McDonalds: O.O *stare*  
  
Yami B: *bright red* Never mind. . . . Can I, like. . . Take you order?  
  
Kathy: -_-U I think he's taking "Tracy" too seriously.  
  
Katy & Bakura: BWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
  
Kathy: : Are you following us?  
  
Katy: ^^ Well, DUH!  
  
Bakura: ^^ Do you really think we'd miss this???  
  
Kathy: -_-U *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Oh my god. . .. I'm gonna die. . . The audience. . They're gonna take over the world. . .  
  
Yami: : FOR THE LAST TIME, THE AUDIENCE IS NOT GOING TO KILL YOU OR TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  
  
Audience: Oh, but we are!   
  
Crystal: EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP! *blasts rocket launchers at the audience*  
  
Audience: *blown up* X.X  
  
Crystal: ^^ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THE AUDIENCE IS DEAD!! THE AUDIENCE IS DEAD!!  
  
Alexia: Ummm, what's going on?   
  
Lina: And where'd the audience go?  
  
Crystal: la la la la la la *skips away*  
  
Yami: -_-U Long story. Well, actually, not really. Crystal just blew up the audience.  
  
Alexia & Lina: O.O Reeeeeally. . . *run away*  
  
Yugi: *to Alina* Yepp, we're definitely the only normal people here.  
  
Alina: Agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whadya think? Good, bad, stupid, funny, whatever. Just review and lemme know ^^  
  
~ Peace out ~ 


	29. The Final Chapter VV

Yo peoples!! I don't own Yugioh. . .still. . . aw well. I also do NOT own McDonalds. . Thank god. .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone!! Thanx for the reviews!! (And when you're done w/ this chapter, if you haven't already, please read my newest fic: Working together. It's a YGO one, 2 ^^ )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Hee hee hee. HEE HEE HEE!  
  
Alexia: Freaky. . .   
  
Crystal: *laughing hysterically*   
  
Yami: V.V I'm sorry to do this, Crystal. *put strait jacket on her*  
  
Crystal: *rocking back and forth laughing*  
  
TMF: NOW! As of now, you shall speak of whooooo?  
  
Torture crew: JOEY!  
  
TMF: Right ^^ Oh, it's so wonderful. . .they've learned so much. . . *tear* *let's torture crew out of bandages*  
  
Torture crew: GET TMF!  
  
TMF: O.O Eep.  
  
Joey: Don't worry! I'll protect you! They've learned ta love me!  
  
Emerald: -_-U Oh my god, there is absolutely no hope for you. WE WERE FAKING IT!   
  
Joey: O.O Uh oh.  
  
DA: Exactly. CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!  
  
Torture Crew: *chasing after TMF & Joey w/ pitchforks*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~MCDONALDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami B: OUCH! DAMN FRENCH FRIES! FOOLISH MORTAL! *sends french fry to the shadow realm*  
  
Kathy: Oh, what's wrong Yami Bakura?  
  
Yami B: The damn thing bit me.  
  
Katy & Bakura: XD XD XD BWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD XD XD XD  
  
Kathy: : SHUT UP!  
  
Katy: Sorry, but it's just so funny to see the once so powerful Yami Bakura working in McDonalds! XD  
  
Kathy: It's true. . . he was so powerful. Hey, hold up. HE STILL IS!  
  
Yami B: yeah, yeah I am! I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS CRAP FROM ANY OF YOU! GOODBYE "TRACY"! *sends Tracy to the shadow realm*  
  
Kathy: *hearts in eyes* This is the yami Bakura that I fell for!  
  
Yami B & Kathy: *terrorizing McDonalds*  
  
Katy: *to Bakura* That's not how I invisioned our yamis working at McDonalds  
  
Bakura: Yo ya'll! O.O  
  
Katy: O.O What the----'sup Dawgs?  
  
Both: *turn and look at each other* O.O  
  
Bakura: WTF?!  
  
Katy: Like, I dunno, dawg, butcha'll might wanna----AAAAAARG! WHAT THE HELL???  
  
Kathy & Yami B: BWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA! XD XD  
  
Bakura: Like, what da freakin heck, ya'll?  
  
Katy: RRRRR KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~STUDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alina: Did you hear something Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nope. Wait, did it sound like "KAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?"  
  
Alina: Yeah!  
  
Yugi: Nope. Didn't hear anything.  
  
Alina: *shrug* Oh well. My bad.  
  
Crystal: I'm back to normal now. *deep breath* Don't worry. I was just sugar high and very happy that that stupid audience is gone!!  
  
Yami: We understand ^^  
  
Crystal: ^^   
  
TMF: HOW COULD YOU DECIEVE ME LIKE THIS??!! *running away from Torture crew*  
  
Joey: AND HOW COULD YOU DECIEVE MEEEEEEEEEE?! I'm so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!  
  
TMF: Good point! HOW DARE YOU DECIEVE JOEY?! AAAAAAAAAARG! *chasing Torture crew*  
  
Torture Crew: O.O *running away*  
  
Emerald: *yelling* CRAZED JOEY FAN COMING THROUGH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
Crystal: *sigh* You're an AUTHORESS Emerald. Well, co-authoress. You have powers too. And a wand, remember?  
  
Emerald: Oh yeah. I do, don't I? SWEET! *takes out wand* ABRA . . ummm, anyone know any spells? ^^;  
  
All: *fall over*  
  
Nick: Aw yeah, Mai finally likes me! Go Nick, go Nick, go Nick, it's your birthday!  
  
Blitz: -_-U How embaressing.  
  
Nick: *isn't paying attention*  
  
Mai: *hearts in eyes*  
  
DA: DAMN YOU TMF! CAN'T YOU EVER LET US WIN???  
  
TMF: NO! OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Velion: *stops running* Hey, I just realized something.  
  
Evangelic: Eeek! *grabs Velion* FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN!  
  
Velion: *while running ^_~* WE NEVER KILLED DEMINA!  
  
Demina: YEAH, WELL YOU CAN'T KILL ME, REMEMBER? THERE'S THE RULE IN THIS FIC THAT ONLY TEA/ANZU CAN DIE! :p  
  
TMF: *stops running* Oh. Well what's the point, then? C'mon Joey, let's go. . . look at pictures of you.  
  
Joey: OK. ^^  
  
TMF & Joey: *skip away holding hands*  
  
Kimmi: At last! My potion can be used! *pours potion on chicken-fish & rat-fish*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE::: The chicken fishies have been in comas for the past few chappies, JSUK ^^ Now back to the fic::  
  
Tea-Chicken-Fish: WHAT THE---*is Tea* diddlekins? WHY THANK YOU SO MUUUUUUUUCH!! You're my new best friend!!  
  
Crystal: *pukes* OK, NO. Just. . NO. *uses wand* ABRANOFRIENDSHIPSPEECHESKADABRA!   
  
Tea: *no longer gives friendship speeches* Whoa. Wiiiierd. Hey, Crystal, did you do that?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, why?  
  
Tea: It must have released Malik's control over me.  
  
Crystal: ???  
  
Tea: What, you think I'd really say diddlekins? COME ON!  
  
Crystal: ^^ YAY! Everything makes sense again! And don't worry, Malik will be punished!! : )  
  
Tristan-rat-fish: LIke, DUDES! *turns into Tristan* Thanks, Kimmi! *kissies*  
  
Kimmi: *** ^^ ***  
  
Gemini: AND NOW! TO BRING DUKE BACK TO LIFE!! ^^  
  
All: ^^;  
  
Gemini: : What, you don't think it will work?  
  
All: Umm. . ^^;  
  
Gemini: Well I will prove you wrong! I WILL! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! Sorry, what was I doing again?  
  
Crystal: ^^; Bringing Duke back to life.  
  
Gemini: RIGHT! Ahem. COME BACK TO LIFE . . . DUKE!  
  
Duke: *is back alive* Wow. That piano sure did hurt. . . hey, wait. I'M NOT IN HELL ANYMORE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Gemini: O.O YOU WENT TO HELL???  
  
Duke: Yeah! There weren't any dice, and everything was all white and fluffy. . .   
  
All: -_-U  
  
Duke: *kissies Gemini*  
  
Gemini: *** ^^ ***  
  
Crystal: HEY! TORTURE CREW! YA WANNA TORTURE THIS DUKE AND TRISTAN REPLICA?  
  
Torture Crew: ^___________________^ SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE!!!   
  
Crystal: What a happy ending!! ^^  
  
Mr. HB: *still fighting w/ da penguin*  
  
Emerald: OK, this is getting ridiculus. DIE MR. HINGLEPOPPERPOOSHIT! DIE PENGUIN! DIE TEDDY---  
  
Mokuba: NOT THE TEDDY BEARS! T.T  
  
Emerald: awww, ok. ONWARD TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER!   
  
Torture Crew: *disappear to da Torture Chamber w/ replicas*  
  
Crystal: ^^ Well, Peace out!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To the reviewers::: Yes, this is the very last chapter in this story. T.T I'm sad, too. I might make a sequel with all the people in it.   
  
I would like to thank: Katy, Kathy, TMF, FMF, Serenity2, Lina, Alina, Alexia, Nick, Blitz, Kimmi, Gemin and The Torture Crew DA, Demina, Evangelic, Velion  
  
And of course, to all of the other reviewers of this fic. ^^   
  
~* Peace out *~ 


	30. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTA...

ATTENTION PEOPLE! I AM POSTING THIS ON ALL OF MY FICS! BY THE END OF THIS WEEK WHICHEVER FICS I DO NOT HAVE 10 REVIEWS ON I AM DELETING. I AM ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M MAKING SORTA A NEW ACCOUNT W/O CRYSTAL & EMERALD IN THE FICS. PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS WHICH ONES YOU THINK I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DELETE. THESE ARE THE FICS I HAVE LEFT:  
  
BRAINLESS YGO SHOW (finished)  
  
COUNSELING (a new one, no reviews yet)  
  
EMERALD'S MANY PLOTS  
  
STUPID YGO SHOW! EMERALD STYLE!  
  
THE MOUTO FILES  
  
PLEASE LEMME KNOW OR I MAY DELETE SOME OF THE FICS THAT PEOPLE LIKE!   
  
^^ Thanks for reading!!  
  
REMEMBER: BY FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 12TH WHATEVER FICS I DO NOT HAVE 10 REVIEWS ON WILL BE DELETED! 


End file.
